The Girl in a Hood
by GamerGirl123
Summary: Blood. That's all Ally could remember. Blood. Her parents were murdered and Ally turned. And now Ally is responsible for the death of a Pureblood. Sent to Cross Academy so that the Hunters's Association can use her for information, Ally is confronted with death, love and secrets about her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Cross Academy

"Ally..."

The blood pooled at my feet feels cold. Who's blood is it? Mine? My mothers? My fathers? I don't know anymore. I can't tell the difference.

"Ally..."

My neck aches. What did that guy do to me? My throat burns with thirst. I struggle to keep my eyes open. Why is it that everywhere I look, I see blood?

"Ally...Be a good girl and die for me!"

* * *

Music blasts through my headphones as I walk through the gates of Cross Academy. I have my hood pulled low, not showing my face. My bag feels heavy on my shoulder and the hunter's tattoo on my neck aches. My neck. My bite mark. I bite my lip as I think of that night. A Pureblood vampire barged into my house, screaming bloody murder. My parents tried to stop them but he killed them both with one blow. He didn't want them. He wanted me. He chained me to a chair and teased me. Then he called my boyfriend. Aiden is a vampire hunter, and it just so happened that he had killed the Pureblood's lover. A level-E. The Pureblood wanted revenge but he wanted to take away what was precious to Aiden before he killed him. He wanted me dead. But that didn't happen. I begin to taste blood as I realize I'm still biting my lip. I run my tongue along my top row of teeth and find the two sharp fangs covered with blood. I sigh and wipe my lip with mHe sleeve of my hoodie. I walk to the main school building which is basically deserted right now. I hear shouting coming from the giant walkway leading to what looks like a dorm. A crowd of girls shout and scream at the gate, calling the names of what I'm assuming is the night class. I scoff. The night class, the class full of vampires. A girl with a white armband runs around trying to keep the girls back, but they don't seem to be doing anything but reject her. I shake my head and walk off to the principals office. I went enter the main school building and walk down the corridors till I come across the office. I knock on the door and a man's voice beckons me in. I walk through the door and pull out my headphones.

"Welcome!" The headmaster exclaimed, jumping from his seat, making his glasses fall to to his desk.

"Uh, hi" I muttered, standing there like a complete idiot.

The headmaster regains his balance and puts his glasses back on. He gestures for me to chair and I do, my actions slightly more robotic than usual.

"So you're Alicia, am I right?" The headmaster asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah. I kinda prefer Ally but, I don't really care" I mumbled, resisting the urge to put my headphones back in and not listen to this idiot.

"I heard about your parents. I am very sorry. I have an adopted son who came from similar case, but his parents were hunters. Yours, unfortunately weren't. Again, I'm truly sorry."

I shrug, "What does it matter? No offense, but 'Sorry' really isn't going to bring them back."

The door behind me opens.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see us?" A voice says behind me.

I turn my head to see the girl from before, the one who was attempting to control the vampires fan girls. She's average height, small build and has short brown hair that hangs messily above her shoulders. A man enters the room after her. He's tall, skinny but muscular and has silver hair that hangs slightly over his eyes. The hunter's tattoo covers the left side of his neck. He's attractive, I would have dated him if I wasn't already in a relationship. But something's different. Something...Not human about him. His face is too defined, his eyes too sharp. Then I realize. How stupid I must be, to not notice a human-turned-vampire like me.

"Ah, yes. Ally, this is my daughter, Yuki, and my-"

"You call me your son, I'll rip you in half!" The silver haired man growled at the headmaster.

The headmaster recedes a little bit, "Uh, yes, well this is Zero. Now that you've all met, I would like to discuss out situation."

"What situation?" asked Yuki timidly.

She's keeping her distance from me, as if I'm a poisonous snake getting ready to strike.

"Alicia will be a day class student, but she will also become part of the disciplinary committee."

"What!? You're going to let a person we don't even know, who has no idea what the night class actually is and probably has no fighting skills whatsoever, become part of the disciplinary committee?!" Zero shouted, looking absolutely outraged.

"I won't exactly say that" I snarled, pulling down my hood.

Zero's eyes widen slightly at the hunter's tattoo on my neck. I turn my head and give him a cold stare. No fighting skills, my ass.

"Alicia has come from Australia. Her family was murdered by a Pureblood vampire. He was also going to kill her, had she not escaped and killed him herself" Headmaster explained.

"How?" Zero muttered.

"I happen to be a skilled archer, jackass!" I growled at him

"What did you call me?" He growled back, his hand reaching for the gun under his jacket.

"Hey, back off!" Yuki yelled, pulling out what looks like Artemis.

The end of the Artemis touches my hand and electrocutes me. I retaliate, pulling out my Nemesis sword and Crimson pistol.

"Touch me with that again and I'll slice you open."

"Don't you dare threaten her" Zero growled, putting his own pistol, The Bloody Rose, to my head.

"Alright, Alright, that's enough!" Headmaster said calmly, standing in between all of us.

Yuki looks at me with curious eyes, "You're a vampire?"

I put my sword and pistol away, pulling my hood back up. This hood has been my safety blanket for the past three weeks. I hide behind it. I push all my feelings and doubts into it. It's something I can rely on.

The headmaster sighs, then gestures to Yuki, "Yuki, would you show Alicia to her room."

Yuki nods. I place my sword and gun back in my bag and pick it up. Yuki walks out of the room first and I follow. We walk through the halls of the school without a word till Yuki decides the silence is too much to bare.

"Sorry about before. I just.."

"You were protecting him. I get it. So you guys are together then?"

"No!" Yuki exclaimed, blushing slightly, "It's...complicated."

"What do you mean 'It's complicated'?"

"Well..." Yuki looks back at me, biting her lip, "Zero's a.."

"Vampire? Yeah, known that since he walked through the door. By the way, I know what happened to his family too. Stories kinda spread."

"Oh" Yuki muttered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"So what's the deal with that big crowd at the Moon dorm or whatever you call it?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as I can.

"Oh, well, um, the day class girls have this thing for the night class. The night class are gorgeous so, why wouldn't they?"

"I can think of a million and one reasons why they shouldn't. I hate those things. Vampires, animals just waiting to strike. I hate myself for what I've become and- I'm rambling aren't I?"

Yuki grins sadly at me. We exit the school building and walk to the Sun dorm. We walk into the building and up stairs, before reaching my room.

"Alright, well this is my room. You can settle in then come meet Zero and I back at the school building for patrol."

"Okay, thanks" I mumbled, before turning the door handle and entering my room.

The room is plain, a single bed in the left-hand corner, a closet on the right. My shoes clank as I walk along the battered floor boards. I dump my bag on top of my bed, and start unpacking. I haven't brought many things from home. My mothers wedding ring, my iPod, my year twelve yearbook, a photo of my friends, and a letter from Aiden which I haven't dared open yet. I feel like as soon as I open it I'll burst into tears and won't be able to stop. I wish I could see him. I wish I could see my mum and dad. But neither will happen. Aiden is begin kept busy with work at home and my parents are long dead. I pull out Nemesis and Crimson and place them under my bed. They're still relatively new but I have a habit of carrying them around with me all the time. I turn and open my closet to find the school uniform that Yuki was was wearing. A long sleeved white shirt and black jacket, a short black skirt and knee high brown boots. Oh god, I thought, this uniform is worse than my old school's. I spend twenty minutes, unpacking and stitching a hood into the school jacket. I'm glad I went through with year twelve textiles, or I wouldn't have been able to do this. I collapse Nemesis' blade into the hilt, and strap it to my lower-arm. If I bend my arm a particular way, the sword will fall into my hand. I simply hide Crimson inside my jacket. I pull on the knee high boots and pull up my newly stitched hood. I walk out the door, closing it behind me. I run down the stairs, out the dorm, and head towards the school. I pull on the white armband as I run, remembering how both Yuki and Zero were wearing it. Zero, what a jackass. I'm probably being to harsh, considering what happened to him and his family, but still, I don't like being insulted. It pisses me off beyond belief. I spot Zero leaning on a wall at the entrance to the school, and Yuki is looking off into the distance, a bit like what my best friend used to do in the middle of class. I walk towards them, head bowed, trying not to show my face.

"Hey" I said anxiously.

"Oh hi!" Yuki exclaimed, becoming a little startled, "Um, so I guess we should get to work. Uh, Ally, we basically just patrol the school, checking to see if there are any girls trying to get a glimce of the night class."

"Stupid girls" Zero mumbled, kicking at a rock on the ground.

"I hear ya" I sighed, surprised I said that aloud.

"Yeah, well we better get started" Yuki muttered, running away when she finished talking.

I sigh and turn to ask Zero something, but I find that he's gone.

"Geez, is it just me or do those two like running away" I mumbled to myself.

I put my earphones in and turn the music up. I pull my hood further down and start running. I check the front side of the school and then I jump up onto a small ledge near a giant window. The ledge has a good view through the trees and I don't have to walk around all night searching for people. I sit on the ledge with on leg hanging over the side and the other straight out in front of me. I pull out my iPod and change playlists quickly before shoving it back into my pocket. My neck feels like it's on fire but I don't know why. Probably some weird 'thirst for blood' thing I don't know about. I heard one of the hunters at the Australian association say the Pureblood who turned me, had a record of killing and turning humans for revenge or some other reason. I was the last straw I guess.

"I heard there was a new girl coming to school."

I pull out Crimson, and point it in the direction of the voice. I bend my arm and Nemesis falls into my hand. I don't let the blade exit the hilt, not yet. I want to see what this bloodsucker wants.

"Woah, no need to get hasty. Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't want to. And don't even think about flirting with me, I know what you are."

"Oh do you?"

The vampire appears in front of me. He's reasonably tall, blonde with pale blue eyes. His expression of amusement is pissing me off.

"Go back to class" I growled, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Oh I don't think so" The vampire chuckled.

He disappears, making me jump off the ledge and land on the ground below. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I let the blade fall from the hilt of Nemesis, and ready it.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!" The vampire shouted at me, sounding offended.

I keep running till I reach the center of the woods. I slow down, my heart still pounding. Tears fall from the corners of my eyes.

The last encounter I had with a vampire, I almost died. I guess I'm still not used to them. I still hate them. I still want them all to die. I lean up against a tree, them sink to the ground in tears. Blood. That's all I remember of that night. Blood. Everywhere. It was all over my clothes, my skin, my hair. My neck was coated with human and vampire blood. I hate my memories. Why can't I remember him? Why can't I remember the Pureblood's face? I'd lost too much blood to remember anything. I couldn't stand, I couldn't walk, I couldn't think. These memories are too much to handle. I wish they were gone. I wish they wouldn't haunt me every second of every day for the last three weeks.

"Mum...Dad...," I sobbed, "Why would this happen to you both?"

"Are you alright?" Zero stands against the tree opposite me.

His eyes pierce my soul, making me feel like a child waiting for a scolding.

"No. Do think I look alright to you?" I scoffed at him, wiping the tears away with my sleeve.

I collapse the blade back into hilt of Nemesis and put Crimson back into my jacket. I turn the volume of my music down so I can hear properly. Zero sighs, then sinks down to the ground with me.

"So what's your story?" He asked, his eyes wandering.

"It's nothing you want to hear. Besides, I don't even remember half of it. I'd lost so much blood."

Zero doesn't respond, he just stares off into the distance. I stare at the hunter's tattoo on his neck. It's a different colour to mine. Mine is a golden colour, infused with some anesthetic to keep me docile. Apparently, I'm somehow falling into Level E status quicker than humans usually should.

"It was the same for me" Zero replied, making jump back to reality.

"What do you me-"

The scent of blood drifts in with the wind. I look at Zero.

"You smell that too?" I whispered, pulling out Crimson and getting to my feet.

I start running in the direction of the smell. My head begins to throb and my throat starts burning. The smell of the blood is making the vampire in me stir. Whenever I smell blood, the vampire side of me starts to crawl to the surface, breaking every defense I have.

"Aidou, stop! You can't have my blood, get away!"

That was Yuki's voice.

"Shit"

I run in the direction of Yuki's voice, ignoring the smell of blood, the throbbing in my head, and the burning in my throat. I reach the clearing near the school. The vampire from before is feeding off Yuki's hand, while another vampire stands behind, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, "Get away from her."

"Your blood is so tasty. Could I take it from your neck?" The vampire named Aidou said to Yuki.

I inch forward, "Let her go!"

Zero appears from the forest, gun drawn and pointed straight at Aidou's head.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly prohibited."

"Zero, Don't!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Yeah, and as unfortunate as this may seem, killing students is prohibited, so let her go" I said sarcastically, gaining confidence and walking forward.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed, as Zero pulled the trigger on his gun.

He misses, as much as I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Hey! Why did you shoot?!" Aidou whined.

I force myself to put Crimson away and get out Nemesis. The smell of Yuki's blood intensifies as I walk toward her, making my head hurt even worse.

"It's called 'The Bloody Rose'"

I know that scent. I've smelt it before. It's the same smell that filled my mind when I was tortured and turned into a vampire. A Pureblood.

"Vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Enemies Within

* * *

Zero sits next to me with his head on the desk, eyes closed, fast asleep.

"Really?" I sighed, "I can get a decent nights sleep and you can't?"

The history class begins. Unfortunately, it's all stuff I've heard before. Year ten work is kinda easy for a seventeen-year-old who should be in year twelve, getting ready for her HSC end of year exams. But of course, the Hunters's Association wanted to put me back. The good thing is, I can pass all the tests with flying colours. The bad thing is, I'm and bored out of my brain. None of this work interests me at all. It's all just tedious and unhelpful. I sigh and chew on the end of my pen while watching the other students write a three page essay on WWII which I finished an hour ago.

Kaname Kuran. Also know as, in my opinion, dickhead in disguise. Like most Pureblood's, he's arrogant, selfish, sadistic and just about every other bad trait a person could have. But then again, he isn't a person. Yuki swoons over him but I don't see it. The only thing he's got going for him is he's hot. Zero hates the guy even more than I do, which is impossible. My friends used to say, when I hated a person, I can be rather cruel and nasty. But Zero just straight out hates the guy. I get it though. Zero's family was slaughtered by a Pureblood, Shizuka Hio. Then, again my family was slaughtered by a Pureblood. I can't remember his name. I don't really care. He's dead now, that's all that matters. The end of day bell goes of and both Zero and Yuki are on detention.

I sigh and pile my books, "I have a bad feeling that the both of you are going to be the death of me."

"What?" Zero groaned, yawning and rubbing his eyes has he sits up.

"Well, class is over. You and Yuki both have an essay to write, and I'm gonna get trampled by a bunch of lovestruck girls" I try to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Zero doesn't reply. He just rolls his eyes and starts the essay. I sigh, pick up my books and leave. I hurry to my dorm, pushing past my class as I go. I left my iPod behind this morning and I have to put my books away. As well as get to the Moon dorm before all those idiotic giggling girls. I barge into my room, almost breaking the lock on the door as I do and dump my books on my bed. I snatch my iPod off my bedside table and run back out of the room. As I run down the stairs, I pull up my hood, slip on my armband, turn on my iPod and slip my earphones in. I bolt when I reach the bottom level. I reach the entrance to the Moon Dorm in a matter of minutes. My breathing slows and my heart begins to beat as normal, as I walk to a nearby tree for some shade. The sun is no longer the gentle brush of light it used to be. It hurts now, the rays of the sun determined to burn through my skin and bone. I turn my music up higher as the screaming girls begin to crowd in.

"Oi!" I screamed at them, "Unless you want me to start asking teachers to purposely hold you back at the end of the day, I suggest you go back to your dorms!"

"Why should we listen to you?" A short snide looking girl with brown curls says, obviously unimpressed, "You're just the new kid."

"Yeah, I am" I replied, "But I'm the new kid with a gun."

I pull out Crimson and point it at the girl, "Back. To. Your . Dorms."

That's enough to scare most of them off but a few linger behind. I don't really care about them. If they start pouncing on the bloodsuckers, it's not my problem. I didn't come here to be some vampire's personal bodyguard. Yuki and Zero arrive after about fifteen minutes, Zero looking bored as usual and Yuki looking like she's going to fall asleep.

"Where are all the girls?" Yuki asked me, panting slightly from running.

"Back at the dorms" I answered casually, pulling out my phone and sifting through the texts from my friends back home.

"What?!" Yuki and Zero yelled in unison.

"How the hell did you get them to leave?!" Zero almost screamed, looking amazed.

"I was persuasive. Well, my gun was persuasive."

Zero shakes his head then comes and sits on the ground beside me.

"What do you mean 'My gun was persuasive'" Yuki shrieked, looking slightly horrified.

I sigh and pull out my earphones, "I pointed Crimson at them, they panicked, they left. Well not all of them, a few stayed-"

"What?!" Yuki screamed, making my ears ring slightly, "You pointed a gun at students!?"

"Yuki, calm down" Zero interrupted, "The Bloody Rose and Crimson are vampire hunter's guns. They can't hurt humans."

"It's too bad they didn't know that hah" I chuckled, laughing at my own joke.

The Moon dorm gates open. I get to my feet and turn to walk away but Yuki stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not a vampire's bodyguard. They can look after themselves as far as I'm concerned."

"Heeey, where are my screaming fans?" Aidou whined, pulling a confused face.

The hunter's tattoo begins to burn. I don't know if it's normal or not but whenever I'm near vampires, my tattoo burns.

"In their dorms, where they should be" I snarled back at him, before turning and leaving.

I run to the stables, looking to see if my horse had arrived. Titan stands sleepily in the right hand second last stall. I run to him and wrap my arms around his long neck. He snorts in delight, probably happy to see a familiar face. Titan was my mother's horse, he's been with my family for about twelve years. I never used to like him but now he's the only one of Mum's horse's that actually like me. The others just rear up and buck at me.

"You alright Titan? They treat ya good on the flight?" I cooed to him, just like I would do all the time at home.

I open the stall door and enter. I check him to see that he hasn't been injured, Mum would never have wanted that. I exit the stall again to go get some feed but as soon as I do, my throat begins to burn. I collapse on the ground, unable to breath. What feels like cramps, shoot up and down my body. I bite my lip hard so that I don't let out a scream. Blood rushes out of the wounds on my upper lip. I sit there, in pure agony and unable to breathe. I try to stand but my legs just erupt with more pain.

"They don't get any easier."

Zero leans against the opening of the stable, near a white horse, who seems to be staring intently at me.

"Go away" I gasped, "I don't need you to mock me."

Zero throws something my way. A small black box lands in front of me, the lid slideing open. Blood tablets lie inside.

"Tried them once. Couldn't keep them down" I groaned, the burning in my throat dulling and the cramps and spasms begin to die down.

"Neither can I but the headmaster wants you to have them" Zero replied, walking over and helping me to my feet.

I pick up the blood tablets and put them in my pocket. I turn and walk to the feed bin and get out some oats for Titan.

"Which one's yours?" I asked, feeling aa though the awkward silence is going to cut through me.

"This one, Lily" Zero replied behind me.

I turn my head. Zero's brushing the white horse I saw before.

"She's beautiful" I mumbled, not sure if Zero heard me or not.

I slam the feed bin shut and carry Titan's feed bucket over to his stall. I swing the door open and place it in front of him. He begins munching away happily so I shut doors tall door, leaving him be.

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Zero asked me reluctantly, as if I'm going to snap at him for speaking.

"Sure. What's up?" I replied, searching my pockets for my iPod.

"Why is your tattoo gold instead of black like every other hunter's?"

I shrug and lean up against Lily's stall door, "I don't know. It has some power about it that keeps me docile like yours but I think it's infused with gold or copper or something."

"Gold?"

I shrug, giving Zero a bored look. I slip my earphones in and turn on the music, as Zero drops the brush and lays down on the hay next to Lily. I begin to walk out but as I do I spot Zero giving me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Why do you do that? Block everyone out with music?"

I sigh, "I...really don't know. It's a defense mechanism really. Whenever anyone argued or when I was around someone I didn't like, I would turn on music. But when my parents died I...just did to block everything out. I didn't want to hear any of it. But I guess now that's a bit of pain now, huh?"

Zero doesn't respond like usual, so I leave. Wind rushes past, blowing my hair everywhere and making me swat out an earphone. I walk the school building and climb back up to the ledge I was at yesterday. I sit in the same position I did yesterday and relax. I close my eyes and let the music sink in, hoping that maybe when I open my eyes I'll be back home with my friends and family. And Aiden. The thought of him makes my throat burn up with thirst. His blood is all I crave. A sick desire I must deal with. The last time I'd seen him, he'd given me his blood willingly, offering himself to me without complaint. I hate myself now, for sinking my teeth into his neck and enjoying the feeling of his blood rush into my mouth. I feel sick inside. My head hurts at the thought of his blood. Aiden means the world to me and yet all I want to do is devour him. I open my eyes, abandoning the visions of Aiden's blood and pull out the blood tablets. I take two out and shove them in my mouth, forcing them down. They taste horrid, the flavor sticking around in my mouth, making me want to vomit them back up again like the first time I had them.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked, her sudden appearance making me jump.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I gasped, quickly stuffing the blood tablets back in my pocket.

"Oh, nothing you just seemed startled, that's all."

Yuki turns and looks through the giant window, straight at Kaname Kuran. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone again. Luckily, I have heaps of texts already, so I actually look like I'm doing something important. All the friends from my former life have decided to text me every two seconds for the rest of my life. I have to write quick responses because I won't finish reading them if I make giant replys.

"You hate him, don't you?" Yuki asked me timidly.

"Who? Pretty boy over there?" I answered, gesturing Kaname, "Yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask?"

"Why would you hate him? He hasn't-"

"Okay, I know where this conversation is going and I'm gonna stop ya right there. I hate him because as far as I'm concerned, he's lazy, arrogant and only cares about himself."

Yuki doesn't reply. She doesn't even look at me. I roll my eyes and jump off the ledge, hitting the ground running. I can't be near them anymore. Those things. Being near them is making my head hurt and my heart pound. I can't stand it. I run back to the dorms, and push into my room. I slam my door shut and collapse on the floor in tears. This is too much. Too much for my unstable mind to handle. My long dark knots has fallen out of my ponytail and sticks to the sweat on the side of my face. The tears flow out if my eyes and drip onto the floor. My throat burns with thirst, pain shooting through my body. A knock at the door startles me, making me wake up to myself. I pick myself up and wipe the tears away. The pain of my thirst only gets stronger as I stand.

"Ally, you alright?" Zero asked through the door.

Why does it have to be him?, I thought to myself.

"Um, yes. No. I don't know" I gasped, my tattoo burning as I get closer to the door.

The door swings open and Zero enters. I lunge at him, knocking him to the ground. Zero pushes me away and pulls out The Bloody Rose. I sit on the ground, paralyzed with fear. What did I just do? Why did I lunge at him? What's become of me?

"I don't know what I am anymore" I whimpered.

I look into the full length mirror next to me, watching my eyes turn from red to blue.

"You're a monster. Like me" Zero answered, his gun still pointed at me.

"Vampire."

* * *

"You should have told me how far along you were."

"Well how the hell was I meant to know how close I was to being level E!"

Yuki, Zero and I sit in the headmasters lounge, contemplating my unstable mind.

"There's no need to get violent. I think you all need a break."

The headmaster hands Yuki a list of some kind then tells us to go into town. I groan and walk out of the room as fast as I can and head for my room. I claw at my aching neck, being careful not to knock out one of my earphones in the process. I shudder when I recall how I lunged at Zero, my mind set on his blood. I passed out from pain eventually, so Zero took me to the headmaster. The headmaster made me take six blood tablets, which I threw up when I rushed to the bathroom. Zero found me and...god, why am I still thinking about that?! Zero gave me his blood, so what? Why can't I stop thinking about it? I reach my room and barge through the door, almost splintering the lock. I pull my hair out, take off my jacket and throw it on my bed. I sift through my clothes till I find a comfortable pair of jeans and black T-shirt. I pull out my leather jacket and lace up boots from my wardrobe, then get dressed. This is the first time I've gone anywhere outside the school in a week. I go to the Association every now and then for assignments and I hunt around town but that's it. There's been nothing happening this week, so I guess this is a good excuse to go hunt while Yuki and Zero pick up whatever the headmaster wants. I strap Crimson's holster to my right thigh and place Crimson inside. I sheath Nemesis at my hip, the sword's holder only just longer than my thigh. There's a knock at the door and I open it to see both Yuki and Zero ready to go.

"Shouldn't you hide your weapons?" Zero asked blankly, staring at Nemesis.

"It's a Hunter town. No one will question me."

Zero nods, then with awkward silence we depart. I block out Zero and Yuki's arguing with my music and phone. Thank god for modern technology, I thought to myself. It works for the first ten minutes before Yuki starts asking questions.

"Hey Ally, where did you live before here?" Yuki asked.

I can tell she's trying to be friendly but it's not really working.

"Australia. Didn't you hear the headmaster the first time he told you?"

"Oh. Well, um-"

"I know what you want. You want to know what happened to make me come here right?"

Yuki is startled by my interruption but slowly nods.

I sigh, pull out my earphones and slip my phone into my pocket, "I'd just finished my final HSC exam, HSC is Higher School Certificate if you both don't know, it's this big exam we take about the subjects we studied in Year Twelve. It ultimately decides whether or not we can go to university. Um, anyway, I'd just got home from finishing my last exam which was science or maths, I don't remember, and I was home alone. I decided to invite my boyfriend, Aiden over. I tried to call him but he wasn't answering. Eventually, my parents came home and I was making dinner, when...A Pureblood barged into our house. He shot my dad in the head and snapped my mum's neck. But it wasn't them he wanted it was...me."

"Why?" Zero asked, his violet eyes straying from the path to my face.

"Aiden was, I mean 'is' a vampire hunter. About a week before I was turned, Aiden killed the Pureblood's lover. She was a common vampire but she was killing humans without mercy. She had to be stopped. Aiden killed her, which caused that Pureblood to go completely bat crap crazy. But the Pureblood didn't want to kill Aiden, he wanted Aiden to suffer. So he, tortured and turned me. And if you wouldn't mind, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Yuki opens her mouth to protest, but then decides against it. I think I ruined her usual happy smiling expression. I used to be like that. I was always smiling no matter the situation. Now look what happened. We reach town after about twenty minutes, and as soon as we reach town, I have a bad feeling. The town near Cross Academy is a Hunter's town. It's populated with either hunter or those who work for the Assosiation. I stay behind Yuki and Zero, keeping an eye out for any rebellious hunter who wants Zero dead. Even though Zero is protected by the Assosiation's orders, there's are a few hunters who aren't afraid to break the Assosiations rules. Thank God I'm one of them. We walk around for a while before something catches my attention. A scent. A scent of a vampire. I fall back and follow the stench.

I track the smell to a back ally, which is now filled with blood. A dying girl lies slumped against a wall, bleeding out from the neck. She was a hunter, a tear in her T-shirt exposes her stomach and a hunters tattoo. Her weapon's nowhere in sight. I walk up to her now dead body and close her eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm getting another snack" A harsh voice taunts me, making me cringe.

I unsheathe Nemesis and unholster Crimson, "This snack knows how to fight back."

I swing around and start firing off level E weaves through them and crawls up a wall, out of my sight. I go after him, scaling the wall and flying through the now broken window. He's gone, out of my sight and reach. I curse myself, and continue with the hunt. My mind is set on his scent and nothing else. It's the benefit of being a vampire, you can sense things others can't. I chase him through buildings and over roofs till a familiar scent rolls in. Zero. He smelt it as well.

Pain suddenly erupts through my body, making me double over and collapse. My head pounds and I can't stand. Oh no, I thought my mind in a panic, How long ago did I feed? Not for about a week and a half. When Zero gave me his blood. As I fight for control of my body, the hunters tattoo on my neck burns, the pain unbearable. I claw at my neck, blood covering my hands. The tattoo heals in an instant, one of the gold's special qualities , the pain getting worse and worse. Then I smell blood. Yuki's blood.

I force myself up, grabbing Nemesis and Crimson on the way and run to the scent of Yuki's blood. That level E is still around, I won't let a friend die today. I reach a building edge and look down. Yuki's in a standoff with the level E I was chasing, looking scared and to be honest, useless. The pain of my thirst has gone down but it's still there. I jump down, slicing off one of the level E's arms while I'm at it. The vampire stumbles but ignores me and lunges at Yuki. Before I can stop him, Zero hits the vampire with Yuki's Artemis rod. His sudden appearance makes me jump a little inside. He's so bloody quick, I think.

"You should be careful" Zero said to Yuki, "There are vampires around here. It's not safe."

I look at Yuki's injured arm and cringe, the thirst in my throat swelling.

"We have to kill him, Zero. He can't be left to prey on anymore people. I already found one of his victims" I groaned, fighting through the pain.

Zero doesn't respond but I know he understands.

"You were once human..."

"Yeah! So what?!" The vampire snapped back, before lunging at us again.

but this time, neither Zero nor I stop him. This time, the vampire is sliced in shattered turns to dust, revealing two noble vampires behind him. I recognize them. They're Takuma and Senri from the night class. Unlike most of the night class, I don't loathe these two. Takuma's nice enough and Senri keeps to himself, or at least I think he does. I only ever see him with the other noble, Rima.

"What did you need me for? I could've stayed back at the dorm and you would have been fine" Senri said blankly, clearly not interested in the situation.

"Takuma! Senri! What are you doing here?!" Yuki yelled, cursing herself for calling them by their first names.

Apparently, they have official titles but I have no idea what they are.

"Yuki, would you quickly treat your wound. You might excite our senses otherwise" Takuma replied, pointing at Yuki's arm.

Yuki blushes and squeezes her arm. Zero steps closer to Yuki. My grip on Nemesis tightens.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" Takuma chimed, sensing our uneasiness, "If you would like to know why we-"

"You" Senri interrupts.

"I killed that vampire, come by the night dorm tonight. All will be explained."

I groan, "Great. Now vampires are going to be stopping me from doing my job."

I turn to leave but as I pass Zero, something in me jumps. Something about him makes me hurt. Something about him makes my throat swell with thirst.

That something, is his blood.

* * *

**I'm sorry for anything in this fanfiction that's wrong. I think I got the moon and sun dorm mixed up but I'm not sure. Anyway, complain to me about it and I'll fix it eventually. Thank you for reading, leave a review, it helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong and right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hunter's Intuition

* * *

My whole body aches with thirst and pain. I don't know who I want anymore. Zero, the man who understood me and helped me. Aiden, the man who I have loved since the first time I saw him. I want their blood. But I can have neither of them. My head pounds, the pain making it hard to breathe. What am I meant to do now? Go on with what's left of my life and try to forget? Unfortunately, that's not me. I don't want to forget about these things. They let me know that somewhere inside, I'm still human. There's a knock at my door and I am forced to stand in total pain to get it. I stumble to the door, and open it slightly to look through a slit in the door. Zero stands outside, his tall frame making a menacing shadow behind him.

"We have to go to dinner. The headmaster wants to see us too."

I groan and pull the door open further, "I'm not in the mood but I'll go."

I open my wardrobe and pull out my jacket. Zero snoops around my room and picks my blood tablets, "When was the last time you feed?"

"I don't know. I-"

"Why haven't you feed? You could easily lose control-"

"I know!" I barked, having to grip on my wardrobe door a little harder to stop myself from collapsing.

Zero stares at me with those soul-piercing violet eyes of his. He walks up to me and turns my head to the right, revealing my distressed golden hunters tattoo. The scars from my clawing are more than clear.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"I could say the same to you."

Zero sighs and let's me go. He begins to walk away but stops in the middle of the room. He slices his neck, blood streams from the wound. Pain shoots up and down my body at the sight of his blood. I collapse, my thirst engulfing my entire body. I gasp for air, my body racked with pain. Zero turns around and walks back to me, the smell of his blood making my head hurt and throat burn. It's too much. Way too much.

"Here, drink" Zero said blankly, lifting me off the ground and turning his head to reveal his bleeding neck.

I try to push myself away, but Zero has a firm grip on me. I give in, pulling Zero closer and licking the remaining blood off his neck. The blood seeps down my throat. The vampire side of me takes over, sinking my fangs into his neck. His blood makes tastes good in my mouth, making me feel sick. I can't stand what I am. And yet, I cannot stop myself from doing this. I pull away, tears falling down my face. Zero lets me go and I pull away, putting my head in my hands.

"I hate myself" I sobbed.

I begin to claw at my neck, blood covering my hands. The tattoo heals every one of my scratches, making me claw at my neck even harder.

"Ally" Zero whispered, grabbing my hands, "Stop."

"I can feel him. On my neck, my shoulder, everywhere. It feels wrong, I want it gone, it has to vanish."

"Ally!"

Zero pulls my hands away and pulls me in close. I cry into his shoulder, the smell of his blood making me dizzy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I sobbed, holding onto Zero even tighter, "I don't know what to do anymore, I jus-"

"It's alright. I know what it's like. To feel hopeless. Alone. It's alright, I don't mind what you have to do. It's okay."

I pull away and stand up. I turn from Zero, and wipe the rest of his blood off my mouth. I shudder at how I enjoyed the taste of his blood. I turn back to Zero, who is now leaning against my bedroom's door frame, his white shirt now soaked with both mine and his own blood.

"You better change your shirt. Yuki or the headmaster could see you. I'll see you at dinner."

Zero nods and leaves. I sigh and slump up against my wardrobe.

"What are you doing Ally?" I asked myself.

I close my bedroom door and start pulling off my bloodied clothes. I throw them into a corner of the room and pull out a pair of denim shorts and purple singlet. I pick up my leather jacket off the floor and put it back in my wardrobe. I grab one of my black hoodies and slip it on. I brush my hair and put it back in a braid. I grab my iPod and head out to the headmasters lounge. I reach the lounge and open the door to go inside. I walk in and sit on the couch, put my feet up on the coffee table and put my earphones in. I turn on my iPod and close my eyes. I let the music take over and everything else disappear. I sing the lyrics to the songs in my head, hoping that maybe when I sing them, the world around me will shift and I'll be back home, in Aiden's arms, watching TV. But I know that won't happen.

"Ally?"

I open my eyes to see Yuki standing in front of me, her red eyes expressing that worried look they always seem to show when ever she looks at me.

I pull out my earphones and switch off my iPod, "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready."

I nod and follow her to the dining room. I pull down my hood, feeling slightly uncomfortable with it down. We enter the dining room. Zero's sitting at the table, wearing that same blank expression he always wears, while the headmaster lays out the food.

"Ah, we're all here! Enjoy! Their my own creations!" The headmaster exclaimed, making himself look even more gay than he should be.

After all, I do know who he actually is. Kaien Cross. The vampire without fangs. He's a legend amongst hunters. The strongest and oldest hunter in history. To see him like this is slightly haunting to be honest.

Yuki and I sit down and we all eat in silence. Kaien makes an upset face when he sees us become unresponsive his food.

He sighs and begins eating, "Well at least you're all eating. Did anything happen to you outside? Yuki's injury..."

My eyes flicker upwards toward both Yuki and Zero. Yuki opens her mouth to explain but then closes it when she can't think of an explanation.

"Oh, hold on" Kaien interrupts, making breath a sigh of relief.

Kaien reaches into his pocket and pulls out two cases of blood tablets. He hands them to Zero, "You said you were running out."

I bite my lip and hope that he doesn't ask me if I need any. I haven't touched my blood tablets since the first day I came here, about a week and a half ago. We eat our dinner in silence. When we finish, I try to get out as quick as I can. Yuki and Zero catch my drift and follow me. Once we're all out the door and out of ears shot of the headmaster, we start talking about Takuma's invitation to the night class' dorm.

"We have to go" Yuki protested, since both Zero and I decided to go against Yuki's wishes and not agree to go.

"Why?!" I moaned, "I really don't want be around pretty boy Kaname right now, okay?"

"I agree with Ally. We shouldn't go. Besides, Kaname is an asshole and I don't want be around him either" Zero agreed with me.

"Please Zero. For me" Yuki puts on a sad little puppy face, making me smile.

Zero sighs and nods, agreeing.

"What?!" I snapped at him, "You're kidding right?"

"We'll meet in front of dorm in ten minutes."

I scoff then head off to my room. Once I'm in my room, I pull out my uniform and start getting changed. I grab Crimson and Nemesis and place them on my persons. I pull up my homemade hood and grab my phone and iPod. I slip them into my pocket and leave. I leave the dorm and find Zero standing outside the dorm, loading his gun.

"You're too quick" I shouted at him, making him jump and turn to look at me.

Zero sports a small smile, something I've never seen him have before. I walk up beside him and smirk.

"Well finally" I chuckled, "I've never seen you smile before."

Zero shrugs, "I don't smile much. Not much to smile about."

"What are you talking about? There's a lot to smile about. A day without a smile, is a day wasted."

"Where'd you get that saying? The Bible?" Zero joked.

"No, I just made that up on the spot but that's beside the point."

We laugh together for the first time and I'm reminded of when I spent time with my old friends, the friends back home. I would talk to them like this and we'd laugh together.

"Hey! We're not going to see the night class just to shoot them Zero!"

Yuki runs toward Zero when she sees the gun in his hands.

"Relax Yuki, I'm assuming Zero's going to be good and not shoot anybody" I assured her.

A smell drifts with the wind which catches my attention. The Nobles are about. I pull out Crimson and Nemesis just in time to see the annoying vampire who attacked me on my first night, Hanabusa and Kain. Unfortunately, I can't remember Kain's first name but he's lucky I even bothered to learn his name. In my professional opinion, Nobles are just as bad as Purebloods.

"Relax. We're only here to escort you to the dorm" Kain said calmly, not even phased by the fact that both Zero and I are holding a gun to his head.

Yuki holds the Artemis rod to Hanabusa's throat, looking slightly hesitant. Hanabusa doesn't give a damn, much like Kain.

I back off, putting Crimson away but keeping Nemesis in hand. I can decapitate these two quicker if I have my sword with me.

"Guys, stand down" I ordered, sounding a little too much like my mother.

Zero pulls away but keeps the Bloody Rose in hand. Yuki steps away from Aidou and puts Artemis away. We walk in silence on the way to the Moon dorm. Zero Yuki and I lag behind while the two Nobles lead the way.

"Alright, how long were you planning to keep Zero's feeding off your blood a secret from me?" I whispered to Yuki.

She looks at me with confused eyes, searching for an answer of how I knew. I took a little more than planned from Zero when I drank his blood. I could taste Yuki's blood mixed in with his own.

"How did you know?" She snapped quietly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But don't avoid the subject please!" I snapped back, "How. Long?"

"I don't know. Um...About as long as you've been here."

"Okay."

Yuki gives me an even more confused look than before.

"What no lecture, no 'buts', no annoying sarcastic response?!"

"Nope. But be careful. If he starts to take more than his share, I suggest using that bracelet of yours."

We reach the dorm and the alarm bells in my head are well and truly ringing by now. I don't trust this. Not at all. We walk through the large metal gates, to find every single one of the night class, staring directly at us. A shiver runs down my spine. So glad I keep Nemesis out, I thought, my grip on the sword tightening.

"Hello! Welcome to my birthday!" Takuma announced himself in his usual cheery, happy manner.

I smile at his stupidity. Takuma is one of the few vampires who I'm friends with. He's nice enough, despite his monstrous nature. Zero and Yuki are unimpressed. Yuki's eyes drift from Takuma to Kaname, who's lounging like a fucking king on a throne on the porch of the dorm.

"We're here on business, Takuma" Yuki replied coldly, Takuma's smile fading quickly, "I want to know why you killed that vampire today!"

I roll my eyes, "I don't think Takuma's really qualified to tell you the vampire food chain."

Takuma gives me a cheeky grin. That usually means he's planning something evil for me.

"Why don't you explain then Alicia?"

I groan and put my sword away. I really don't want to go through my minimal knowledge on vampire anatomy but what the hell.

"In the vampire world, there's a curtain food chain. Pureblood's, like Mr 'I'm too great to do up my top four buttons' over there, reside at the top. They live forever, most if them are usually driven to insanity because of it. The Nobles come next. The majority of the night class is filled with Nobles. They are vampires who have a small amount of human blood lingering in their bodies. This makes living for ever impossible for them, even though they can live for centuries. The common vampire comes next, vampires who age and die even quicker than the Nobles. Then come the Level E's. They are those who have been bitten by a Pureblood as a human. They have a limited time as a common vampire before thirst consumes them, driving them insane. Then and only then, are they considered a Level E. E stands for end. After that they're put on the hunters list of targets and they're assassinated. And annoyingly, some vampires think it their duty to clean up a mess they can't possibly hide. But really it just impedes us hunter's from doing our jobs."

My last words have a cold edge to them. It's true. The vampires who kill the Level E's, are really just stopping the hunter's from doing our job.

"Well Alicia, us vampires find it our burden since we created the Level E's to begin with."

"Look up the term, 'Vampire Hunter'. 'Cause I think the definition you have right now is a little out of date."

"Takuma."

Kaname finally speaks. His eyes set on Takuma, the Noble backs off and I do too. As much as I want to punch that royal asshole in the mouth, I really don't want to go up against a Pureblood.

"Yuki, why don't you come sit with me?" Kaname ordered Yuki, sounding so gentle but underneath is really a monster waiting for the right thine to strike.

"Um, uh, I don-" Yuki begins but Kaname's gaze reaches her and she agrees.

Another shiver runs down my spine. Those eyes. They remind too much of the eyes that almost killed me. Those eyes that killed my mother and father. The eyes that didn't show a glimmer of fear, when I shot the man who wore them in the heart.

Kaname pulls Yuki close to him as she sits down, "The only safe place in the world, Is right here next to me."

Kaname's eyes flick up to Zero. Zero just looks away. I know he's hurt though. He loves Yuki. And yet to see her in the arms of a monster like Kaname, is heart-breaking.

"I can think of a million and one places that would be so much more safe than beside you" I snapped before running away.

I run through the dorm gates and past everything else. I reach the stables and I run to Titan's stable, where he's sticking his head out to see what's wrong. I wrap my arms around his neck, and sob into his muscular shoulder. His smell reminds me of home. How my mother would smell when she would come home after riding. How my father would smell after feeding the horses. Too much. It's all too much for my mind to take.

A new scent drifts in with the wind. A familiar scent. A hunter's. Yagari.

I snap out of my tearful fit and grab my weapons. I know Yagari and I know he was Zero's teacher. He's either here to kill Zero or deliver a message to me. I highly doubt the second one. I run out of the stables and in the direction of Yagari's scent but thesame other smell hits me. Blood. Yuki's blood. I sprint towards the smell of her blood, knowing exactly what's going on. Yuki's letting Zero feed off her. Again. Ugh, why am I always in the middle of difficult situations like this. I reach the pond where the smell's coming from and find Yagari standing over the pond, gun drawn.

"Yagari!" I yelled at him, "Stop! Don't do this to him, it's not worth it!"

He fires. My heart skips a beat. Yuki and Zero emerge from under the waters surface, Yuki holding Zero in her arms.

"I won't let you hurt Zero."

"Yuki!" I exclaimed, running to the waters edge and offering a hand.

"He'll be fine" Yagari chuckled slightly, making me growl.

"You shot him! With a hunter's gun! Do you even hear yourself?!" I screamed at him, feeling the urge to beat the shit out of Yagari even if he's a more experienced fighter than me.

"Ally."

Zero pulls me back, his hand cold and wet. His shoulder is red with blood but I don't see a glimmer of anger in Zero's eyes. He's better than me. I would have been furious if Yagari shot me like that.

"Zero! Yuki! Are you both alright?!" The headmaster runs towards us in the girliest way possible.

Kaien offers a hand to Yuki but she jumps out of the pond without any help at all. Yuki approaches Yagari with curious and harsh eyes.

"What kind of person are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Yagari Touga. I'm a vampire hunter. Zero's teacher. Isn't that right Zero?"

"Yes."

"A rather lousy one in my opinion" I muttered, hoping Yagari heard me.

Zero passes me, and the smell of his blood overwhelms me. I clench my jaw and bite my tongue, trying my best to ignore the pain in my throat. I leave in a hurry, rushing past Zero and heading back to the dorm.

My head hurts beyond belief. The golden hunter's tattoo fights at my thirst but is useless, just making the pain worse. I can feel it already, how fast I'm turning. All I know, is that if I can't have the blood of a Pureblood soon, I'll end up just like that vampire in the ally.

Hungry. Hunted. Insane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Twins Curse

* * *

"Zero!" I snapped at him, "Pay attention and wake up. Or the other way around I don't care. I'm not in the mood for you _and_ Yuki being in detention, leaving me along. _Again!"_

Zero yawns and sits up in his chair. His silver hair is a mess and his uniform is out of place as usual. I shake my head and shift his hair so it looks like normal.

"You can be such a pain, you know that?" I smirked, as I start arranging my books for end of class.

I wanna get out of this place as quick as possible. I hear my phone 'ding' every two seconds, since my friends back home have no concept of time and are messaging me like crazy.

"You know you aren't meant to have your phone in class" Zero sighed, looking at me with tired eyes.

"It's my escape from this place. Repeating Year 10 is kinda depressing, especially when you have knowledge that far exceeds any intelligent Year 10 student."

"Hm, why don't you just teach than?"

"Haven't gone to university, remember? Besides, I haven't even got my HSC results back. I didn't even take the right electives for a degree in teaching."

The last bell goes, and I rush out. Zero follows close behind, making me slightly nervous. I run and dump my books in my room. Zero stops me before I can leave. He closes the door behind him and approaches me.

"You alright?" He asked, turning my head and checking my tattoo.

"I'm fine" I replied, Zero gives me a doubtful look, "Seriously."

Zero takes off his jacket and undos his top buttons. I push him away and back up into a corner.

"No, stop. Please, you don't have to do this to yourself" I whimpered, my throat beginning to burn again.

"You're not going to survive if you don't" Zero said calmly, pulling off his shirt.

"I can just, no. I won't" I exclaimed, choking back a scream as pain shoots up and down my body, making me collapse.

"You have to."

"No!" I yelled, "I won't see another person I love die because of me."

Zero stops. My head begins to throb. Fuck, did I just say I love him? I mean I do but shit, why the fuck did I say that?

Zero walks over to me and picks me up like a child then sits me on my bed.

"And I won't so the same" He whispered, his violet eyes look gentle and understanding.

Tears fall out of the corner of my eyes. Zero sits down on my bed, and I sit up enough to be eye level with him. I shake my head and hug him, trying my best not to bite him. He hugs me back, pulling me closer.

"You love us both" I whimpered, "Yuki and I."

Zero nods. "I could taste her blood in yours" I muttered.

Zero lets out a growl, "Don't look through my head like that. It's sickening."

"I didn't! That was the one thing I never wanted to do but...a few things slipped through."

I stand, and pull Zero up with me. I pull off my jacket and maneuver my shirt to expose my neck.

"I couldn't care less what happens to me. You can have me, if you want. If you don't I understand."

I pull Zero close and sink my fangs into his neck. His blood flows into my mouth and my head stops throbbing. My heart pounds in my chest but I slowly block out the pain in my throat, the cramps in my arms and legs. Zero's arms around me tighten and I stop. I wipe the blood of my mouth and look Zero in the eyes. He's not pained at all but he looks worried. I hate that look on him. What happened to the smile on his face when we talked last night?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I chuckled, laughing at how stupid this world has become.

"Nothing" Zero whispered, "Nothing at all."

I smile at him, thinking of how strange that sounds, considering our condition. Zero brushes my loose hair back and leans down, biting my neck. The pain of his fangs only last a few seconds, but then I start to see double. My legs start to buckle. I cling to Zero, trying not to collapse again. Zero stops, realizing that he took a little too much blood. He lifts me up again and takes me back to my bed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, turning my head and checking his bite wound.

"Don't be" I whimpered, "I'm okay. I'm fin-"

* * *

My head hurts but it doesn't as well. My chest burns but it's fine as well. The smell of something burnt fills my nose. My eyes flutter open, light becoming slightly blinding. I scratch my neck and find that it's become bandaged. I sit up, trying to rip off the bandage.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on" Yuki's voice fills my ears, and she pulls my hands away from my neck.

"Ugh, I hate bandages" I groaned, blinking away all blurriness.

I realize I'm in Kaien's lounge room, sitting on the couch. I groan and swing my legs over the edge of the couch. My neck itches from the bandage, making me resist the urge to rip it off.

"Zero's cooking dinner" Yuki said, staring at my bandage.

"Smells like he burnt something" I replied, standing and walking toward the kitchen.

I look down and realize I'm out of my uniform. I'm wearing my favorite pair of Canterburys and black hoodie.

"Hey, who changed my clothes?" I asked Yuki, hoping to death it was not Zero.

"Me. Zero was going to do it but I made sure he wouldn't."

"Oh thank God. Thanks Yuki, that was good of you."

Yuki nods, her eyes still focused on my bandage. I leave the room and enter the kitchen. Zero stands at the stove, trying to stop whatever was burnt from catching fire.

"Did I ever tell you that you kinda suck at cooking?" I said sarcastically, making him turn his head to look at me.

"Oh hey. Um, not really I'm fine."

I walk over to see what he's cooking. He's trying to cook a charred steak, which probably hasn't even turned brown on the inside.

"Woah, hold on. That is a perfectly good steak, leave it alone. You should have waited for me to wake up, I would cook these things at home all the time."

Zero curses and leaves it be. I laugh and start cooking the steak.

"You shouldn't be up. I took a lot of blood from you" Zero sighed.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah I kinda do."

I sigh and give up on the steak, chucking it in the bin, "Um, no you kinda don't. I'm not your responsibility, so quit it withs that sad little puppy face of yours."

"I don't have a puppy face."

Zero's cheeks go red and I smile, deciding to stop teasing him. I open the fridge and grab some of the leftover chocolate I brought from home. I sit up on the counter and watch Zero cook. Is it wrong that I find Zero kinda sexy? Oh god Ally, why the hell are you talking to yourself? Well you're not really talking you're thinking. Gah, what the hell is wrong with me? I eventually leave the kitchen and go back to my room. I sit on my bed and listen to music, since there's honestly nothing better to do. I'm almost half asleep before Zero comes and wakes me up. I switch off my iPod and pick up my phone.

"God, I need sleep" I moaned, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"You can stay here if you want I don't mind" Zero replied.

"Thanks. Just, ugh, stay maybe. My brains kind of in a scramble, it'd be nice to have a friendly face."

Zero sighs then sits down beside me.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked.

I give him a curious look, "Since when do you even listen to music?"

"Never but I'm interested."

"Aha, well um, I just have random playlists that I listen to. Here" I hand him an earphone, "Listen. My music is kinda awesome."

Zero puts the earphone in and I rest my head on his shoulder. I choose one of my many playlists and put it on shuffle. Of course my iPod chooses the saddest song possible. I don't change it, since I'm too tired to do much. Zero doesn't complain, letting me fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and my neck itches. I rip off the bandage and throw it at the ground. I sit up and push my covers back. Zero's asleep at the end of my bed. I smile, happy that he stayed with me. My iPod sits on my bedside table, switched off and earphones wrapped around it. I get off my bed and pull my uniform out of my wardrobe.

"Ugh, what's the time?" Zero groaned.

"Time to get the hell out of the girls dorm before dawn."

"Right."

Zero gets up and begins to leave but I run over and stop him.

"Hey, thanks, by the way, for staying with me."

"It's okay. I would've done it for Yuki, so why wouldn't I do it for you?"

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway."

Without thinking, I kiss him. A million and one alarm bells go off in my head but Zero kisses me back. Slowly the alarm bells stop and eventually so do I.

"You better leave before all hell breaks loose" I whispered.

Zero nods, a small smile showing up on his face. He leaves without a word, closing the door behind him. I start laughing manically at myself, realizing how stupid and complicated this whole situation is. I put my uniform on and grab my weapons. I grab my books and quickly pull out my phone to check what day it is, since my head is in a real mess. Thank God, I thought, Friday. I walk to class and set my books in class. I'm about three hours too early so I go hang around the night classes dorm. I really don't want to hang around the day class dorm because of the screaming girls who are so loud in the mornings. I start texting on my phone, blocking out the sounds of the morning.

"You can stop sneaking around me. I know you're there" I yelled at the dark figure that I can see out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't. But then again, I was never going to make a very good hunter."

I swing around and jump off the tree. I land in front of a masked man with oddly familiar silver hair. I pull out Crimson and point it at him, trying to figure out why he looks so familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Why would you be interested?"

"Don't reverse the question! Who. Are. You?"

The man sighs, adjusting the mask covering his the upper portion of his face, "Ask Zero. He should know."

"You're Ichiru. Zero's twin. I'd know that silver mess of hair anywhere."

"Yes, well, he thinks I'm dead. How do you know about me?"

"Word spreads around the Hunters's Association. Besides, since you're standing right here I'm led to assumes you're alive. Now, why the hell are you following me?"

"No reason, just research. I'll be seeing you later, I imagine. Oh, do you of the curse of the hunter twins?"

"Yeah, it's meant to be bad luck for hunter families. A taboo. The twins fight it out in the womb, the stronger child devouring the weaker one and becoming one of the strongest hunters in history."

"Yes well, it seems my brother couldn't be bothered to kill me when he had the chance."

* * *

"How are you already done?" Zero whispered, looking over at my paper.

"I did the same paper when I was sixteen, I've had to do work so much more harder than this" I replied, pulling out my phone and checking the time, "Oh come on twenty minutes to go."

Zero groans and throws his pen onto the desk, "I hate this class."

"Then why'd you take economics in the first place?"

"I thought it would be not so boring."

"Please, I took year eleven economics. Most boring subject I ever tried."

The last twenty minutes of class seem to take forever. I spend most of it listening to music and playing games on my phone. The first bell of the day goes off and I'm first out the door. I drop my books off at my dorm and walk to the teachers staff room. I need to talk to Yagari. Zero's been a little more than agitated lately. I don't think both Yuki and I are giving him blood is cutting it. I knock on the staff room door, and Yagari opens the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I muttered.

"Sure."

Yagari closes the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Zero is definitely not coping well. He's so much more agitated than usual, he's acting all, ya know, twitchy."

"I know."

I give him a confused look, "What?"

"The headmaster put him in isolation."

My eyes widen and my mouth forms a small 'o', "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me? He was right behind me when I left class. How is he in isolation right now?"

"He came to Kaien after class and the headmaster decided that it was safer to put him isolation."

I groan, "I'm taking the day off school."

"Why?"

"I need to clear my head. I think I'll go to the Association, find some crazed vampire to kill."

I walk away and run to my dorm. I stop the tears from falling as I run, trying to keep myself together. I'm not going to let this get to me. I need to help Zero, find out some way to get him to stay with me. I'm not going to see another person I love die because of a Pureblood's selfishness. I burst into my room and quickly get changed. I rush out, grabbing my car keys from Kaien's office and head to my car. I had my car brought over from home. I spent two years working to buy my car, I'm not going to sell it anytime soon. I get in the car and drive away. I let the tears go, too shattered to really stop them. I don't know why I'm acting so irrationally. I love Zero but he's going to be fine. I think. God, what the hell is wrong with me? And why am I asking myself that same question, over and over and over? I stop just outside the town and get out, locking the car. I need to hunt. I need to clear my mind, think of something to help Zero, maybe even save him. I walk through the town, head down, hood up. I can't stand the people in this town. It's like their always watching and they have no sense of privacy. I eventually reach the Assosiation, with minimal stares from other hunters. I walk to the records room where they hide the Level E lists. Most people get told who to hunt, where as I find my own targets. I walk to the records room doors and enter the passcode on the electronic keypad. I'm quite adapt at hacking and general sneakiness, so it was pretty easy to uncover the code hidden in some old computer files. I push into the room and run to the back of the room where the Level E lists are stored. I pull them out and look through the files, searching for the worst cases of Level E killings. I need a challenge.

"Looking for a kill, are we Alicia?"

"Association President. Yes, sort of."

"Then why didn't you just ask to be assigned a target. We could easily have gotten a suitable-"

"What do want, she-male?" I swing around to see the President, a woman or man, I'm not even sure, dressed in a colorful kimono holding up a fan covering her lips.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you're doing" She said sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"Great. So I guess you'll be leaving then."

"Not quite. How is your thirst?"

I snap. I drop the files and come at the President with Nemesis. The President defends herself, releasing the blades in her fan and clashing with my blade.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped at her.

"I want information" She spotted in my face.

I swing her around and bite into her neck. Her blood will tell me the truth. Memories flash through my head. I sift through them, looking for anything worth my time and having to deal with the disgusting taste of her blood. Then it changes.

I begin to taste vampires blood. A Nobles blood, disgusting and unnatural. I jerk back, hissing.

"I no longer work for the Association" I snarled at her.

"You know nothing!"

"I know the taste of vampires better than you ever will!" I screamed at her, "Do not follow me. Do not track me. Do not get your faithful hunter _pets_ to do your dirty work! You can no longer siphon information out of me. I'll work for myself."

"You want to know the secret of giving a Level E longer life. Try asking Kaname Kuran for his blood."

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because, it's your only chance to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dead Ends

* * *

Many thoughts and memories run through my mind. The blood of a Pureblood is meant to stall a Level E's demise? God, who wants to drink the blood of a Pureblood? I hear it's absolutely revolting. Then again I could bear the revolting taste of Pureblood, to be able to live a little longer. Unfortunately, Kamane Kuran isn't going to give up his blood easily. I am familiar with many forms of torture but that's not my style and Kaname will just bleed out and die if I cut him to many times with a hunter's knife.

"What am I doing?" I muttered, throwing my pen away and burying my head in my hands.

I've spent five hours working out a better way to make Zero sane and I can't think of any better way than for Zero to drink the blood of Kaname Kuran. My bedroom door opens behind me and I turn around to see Kaien, looking probabthe more worried than I've ever seen him.

"He's been asking for you" He choked.

I sigh and stand from my desk. I follow Kaien out, closing the door behind me.

"How is he?" I mumbled.

"He's not good. He's on edge."

"I want to help him. But I can't. I'm useless."

"Don't blame yourself. You can't help that which cannot be saved."

"But I love him. And I can't save him. Haven't you ever loved someone you couldn't save?"

"Yes."

We enter the isolation, the cold seeping in through my leather jacket. We walk down the spiral stairs in silence. When we reach the bottom, my head is racked with a sudden burst of pain. I double over, kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Why is she here?!" Zero's angry voice fills my ears, "It's too dangerous for her! Hagen her out!"

"No!" I screamed, "I'm alright, I just...wasn't ready. I didn't steel myself enough."

I struggle to stand, pushing the pain in my head behind me. I stumble to Zero, who is chained and suffering.

"Why would you come? You know I could kill you" He whispered.

"I need to help you. I won't watch other person I love die. I told you already, I won't sit by and watch you die."

"You can't help me."

"You doubt me, my love. I can save you. I think."

Zero looks at me with confused eyes, searching for an answer, "What?"

"Trust me, Zero. Just hold on for a little while longer."

"I don't know if I can..."

"You have to."

I kiss him on the forehead, his sweat covering my lips. I stand and walk away.

"Make sure he stays alive" I said to Yagari before running up the stairs.

I need to find Kaname Kuran and make him give his blood to Zero. If he does not agree, I'll just have to drag his sorry ass to Zero and let Zero drain him of all his got.

* * *

"Hello Alicia, what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaname greeted me, lying on his lounge like a motherfucking king.

"I'm not a pleasure" I growled, "I'm going to ask something of you and you're going to listen. You're going to agree and I'm not going to hear any of your bitching."

"Sit."

"What?!"

"_Sit!"_

I growl but hesitantly sit down on the chair beside him.

"Play a game with me" Kaname points to the chess board on the marble coffee table.

"I don't have time fo-"

"_Play."_

I snarl at him but agree, placing my hand on a pawn and positioning it two spaces ahead.

"Can you tell me what the role the pieces of the board play?"

"And why do I need to tell you this?" I snapped back, getting really pissed off.

"The more you complain, the longer this will take."

I groan, "Fine. The pawns are useless and replaceable, unless they make to the end of the board and become queens. The knight is a simple bodyguard, designed to only to protect the king. The king is weak but powerful, you lose your king you lose the game. The king is to be protected at all times. The rook is an enforcer, meant to bash out any unsuspected threats. The bishop is an attacker, designed to eliminate major threats. The queen is a last resort, only to be used in the most dire of situations."

"That's right. Yuki is the pawn, waiting to be turned into a queen. Zero is a knight, meant to protect. I am a queen, only meant to be used as a last resort. You are another pawn, waiting to become a queen."

"What's the purpose of this?"

"I know what you want. I was going to give it to him anyway."

"What?! So you had me play this stupid game of yours and waste both Zero's and my time? God I hate you!"

I stand begin to walk away, but Kaname speaks, making me stop.

"I only ask one thing of you" He muttered, "Protect Yuki. Keep her safe."

I nod and turn away, running out of his office, out of the night class's dorm and into the forest of trees. I push through, reaching the center. I collapse onto the ground, digging with my bare hands, searching for the bow I hid six days ago.

I dig and dig till my hands bleed, then my hands reach the soft polished wood of my bow. I pull it out of the handmade bow and quiver of mahogany arrows with plastic colored fletchings. I sling the bow over my shoulder and strap my quiver to my side. I rush to isolation, the pain of the sigil painted on the wall pierces through my brain but I ignoring it as best I can.

"You need to get out. Now" I snapped at Yagari and Kaien.

"Why?" Yagari snapped back, reaching for his gun.

"Because I said so. Get out, now!"

Kaien opens his mouth to protest but I'm already pushing him and Yagari up the stairs. Zero and I are left alone.

"Did you get that longbow just to kill me?" Zero gasped, obviously struggling to keep himself sane.

"No. To protect you" I said faintly, walking closer to him, "I have to leave soon. Please...Come out of here alive. Hold on till help comes. Goodbye for now, Zero."

* * *

My hair is messily spread out across my pillow and my covers are half on the bed and half off. I can't sleep no matter what I do, the smell of blood too thick in the air. My hoodie and Canterbury's cannot make me warm no matter how many blankets I cover myself with. I sit up, my messy hair flowing down to my waist.

I haven't smelt Zero's blood, so I'm assuming he's alive. My head hurts, making it painful to stand. But I do anyway, stumbling through the dark to my window. I push it open, letting the even colder air rush in. I cannot see through the darkness, I can't even see through the trees clearly. Everything is just a shadow, a shape in the darkness.

"Ally."

Zero's voice fills my ears again, making the quiet in the room disperse. I turn and face him, Kaname's blood dripping from the side of his mouth. His uniform is bloodied, his white shirt covered in deep red blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked him tenderly, shivering in the cold air.

"Better" He replied, walking up to me and turning my head, like he always does, checking my tattooed neck for scars, "What about you?"

I pull his hand away, "I'm fine. I'm still standing, aren't I?"

"Not for long. Your tattoo. It's stretched, it's fighting the madness inside you but it's losing."

I look away, covering my neck with my hair, "I'm...honestly, I feel like shit but it won't last...I-"

"It will last. You can hardly stand right now."

"I'm fine, my love. Just stay. I don't want to be alone. I can't sleep...there's too much blood in the air."

Zero looks at me lovingly with his violet eyes and pushes the hair covering my tattoo behind my ear, "Alright. I'll stay."

I just smile and walk back to my bed. I sit up against the wall, hood up, head down, earphones in. Zero climbs in next to me, pulling out one of my earphones and putting it in his ear. I lean my head onto his shoulder and he puts his arms around me.

"Since when do you like my music?" I yawned, the smell of the blood on his shirt making me drowsy.

"Since the first time I listened" He replied, letting me go to pull off his jacket.

He pulls me closer, letting me basically sit in his lap.

I smirk, "Liar."

Zero chuckles and kisses me on top of the head. We sit there for a while, listening to music. Slowly, the smell of blood fades and my head no longer hurts. I still can't sleep though, something in my head is determined to keep me awake. Zero stays up with me, choosing the songs on my iPod and screwing up the contact names on my phone.

"How many people could you possibly talk to in a day?" Zero chuckled, laughing at the amount of people on my phone.

"All of them. Every single one of them" I joked, my eyes finally getting heavy.

"You honestly look like you're going to fall asleep talking to me."

"Really? I think so too. I think the smell of blood has finally drifted away."

"Yeah, I can still smell it pretty bad though."

"You drank the blood of a Pureblood. I'm pretty sure your senses are going to be going off like crazy for a while."

I lie down, my hair spreading messily spreading out across my pillow. Zero lies down beside me, his clothes now changed from bloodied to clean. He hid some of his clothes here, since he comes to my room often when he can't sleep. His uniform is scattered on the ground, I would have picked them up but since I can hardly stand, Zero made me sit.

I throw my iPod onto my bedside table and stand to close the window. I stumble to the window, take in the last of the cold air and close the it.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Zero mumbled, sitting up and looking at me with those soul piercing violet eyes.

"Closing the window. It's too bloody cold."

"You'll be warm here with me. Come on."

I walk back, the cold seeping through my hoodie, and collapse onto my bed. I crawl into Zero's arms, much like I crawled into Aiden's arms once. My head begins to pound again. My throat starts burn and I can feel my tattoo slowly stretching. Zero sees my pain and slices his neck, making me hiss.

"I don't care, Ally. My blood isn't worth anything" He whispered, pulling me toward his neck.

"It's worth something to me!" I push him over, ending up on top of him, "It's worth something to me Zero! It's worth something to Yuki! It's worth _something _Zero!"

Zero doesn't look at me. He stares at the ceiling with his bleeding neck turned to me.

"Never undervalue yourself like that, ever! There are still people here who love you."

"I know, Ally. I just..."

"No, my love,"

I turn his head, making him look at me, "You are something to me. You're a part of me and if I have to slap you so you realize that..."

We start to laugh at my last remark, his smile such a rare occasion that it makes me smile even more now that I've seen it.

Zero flips me on my back, winding me, "Why are you always so forgiving?"

"That's just me remember? I've always been like that."

Zero kisses me, his hands running through my hair. I can taste blood in his mouth. I can tell he bit his own tongue for me. The pain in my head and neck disappears.

I let Zero have me, what's left of me. He can take me for all I can, both body and soul.

* * *

"You too tense" I exclaimed, trying my best to teach Yuki archery.

"How do you do this?! It's imposs-" Yuki complained, but I rise a hand to stop her.

"You say that word again, I'll cut out your tongue."

That shuts her up, "Alright. Be loose, Yuki. You're too stiff in your movements. Relax your shoulders, steady your breathing."

Yuki sighs, and shoots. A miss, again.

"Can you show me again?" She whined, dropping her training bow.

I just groan and pick up my longbow. I slip on my leather arm guard and walk over to the shooting range.

I knotch an arrow and draw back. I haven't actually been shooting in ages so I may be a bit rusty. I relax my shoulders and begin to talk deep breaths. I keep my drawn arm steady, not shaking and moving around. I take one last breath and fire.

Bullseye. Yuki looks at me with wide eyes, "How did you...?"

"About two years of training. I was a swimmer and I tore a ligament in my shoulder. It healed after about a year but I never trusted my shoulder again. So I started archery. It strengthened my shoulder but I fell in love with it. I started hunting with a bow and the rest is history."

Yuki nods and begins to shoot again. I walk back to the tree and sit under the shade. The sun is hurtful now, not gentle like it once was. Yuki finally gets the gist of it and begins to actually hit the target.

Wind rushes past, carrying scents of familiar faces. Aiden. Lysa. Michael. My hunter friends. My ex. Why would they be here? All of a sudden, a hand wraps around my throat and lifts me off the ground. Michael holds me in the air, while Lysa and Aiden knock Yuki unconscious.

"Why?" I choked, fighting at his grip.

"A lot of reasons, Ally. But we've got time to tell. A lot of time" Michael replied, a menacing look in his eye.

Michael punches me in the gut, forcing all the air in my lungs out. He drops his grip and I drop to the ground, gasping in air. The feeling in my legs begins to come back, but not quick enough. Lysa kicks me in the chest. I can feel one or two ribs break. I push myself up off the ground and stand. Aiden grabs me by the neck and rams me into the tree.

"Take her back to the Association or make our own investigation?" Lysa chuckled, laughing at my helplessness.

"I think we can handle this on our own."

Aiden slams his fist into my face. My head smacks against the tree and I lose the feeling in my legs. Aiden let's go and I collapse.

The last thing I see is my former friends, watching in amusement as I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dead to Me

* * *

Yuki P.O.V

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up!"

Zero shakes me awake. My head hurts from being hit.

"Yuki, where's Ally?" Zero snapped.

"I don't know. These people just came. One of them pinned her and the other two knocked me out" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Shit!" Zero shouted, helping me up.

"Zero, calm down. We'll find her" I muttered, still feeling dizzy.

"Come on."

Zero yanks my arm, making me stumble after him. We walk to the headmaster's car, where my father stands at the car, staring daggers at us.

"Ally isn't here" Zero yelled at him, his grip on my arm getting tighter.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Father asked me as we reach the car.

"I'm fine, Headmaster. Ally's gone. A group of three came, knocked me out and took her away."

"What did they look like Yuki? Who were they?" Zero asked me frantically.

I struggle to remember what happened. I was shooting arrows and was finally getting good, thanks to Ally. Then I remember turning to see what she was doing and seeing her pinned up against a tree. A tall man with blonde hair held her by the neck. Another man with brown hair and a woman with red curls came at me, knocking me unconscious.

"I don't know but...they had hunter's weapons."

"They're from the Association?" Father said.

"They couldn't be. No one at the Association kidnaps other hunters" Yagari stands out of the car.

"You positive?" Zero snapped, become more agitated by the minute.

"We'll find her, Zero. I promise Zero, we'll find her" I tell him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him from pacing.

Zero looks back at me. He looks more worried than I've ever seen him.

"What if we don't?"

"We will. We have to. She's my friend too."

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

It's dark. The one single light in the room is shined in my eyes. My broken ribs give me pain and I can even feel my legs yet.

"Starting to wake up now, are we?" Lysa's sarcastic voice pierces my ears, making me groan.

"I wonder how long she's stay that way?" Michael replied.

They laugh at me, finding some amusement in my pain. I struggle against my bindings, but realize that these are Aiden's knots. I have tried to untangle his knots before and every time I have failed. I knew my former lover well. But apparently, not well enough, if he could do a thing like this.

"What do you want with me? I thought we were friends" I groaned.

"Were. We _were _friends. We never said that we still were" Lysa corrected me.

"You attacked the Association President. That's enough to give you a bad record. They want information. About that Zero kid" Michael always was straight forward.

"Your new play-thing" Lysa teased me.

"Screw you, Lysa."

Michael punches me in the stomach, knocking all air out of my lungs. I cough and gasp in air.

"What? You two going at it now?" I muttered, laughing at myself.

"None of your business" Michael snapped.

"The Association wants to know what that Pureblood is planning" Lysa explained.

"A minute ago you said you wanted information on Zero. Not the Pureblood."

"Yes, well, the Association wants to know a lot of things. Just tell us that for a start."

"Uh, for starters, I don't know anything about the Pureblood's plans and secondly, no matter how much you torture me, you'll never know anything about Zero."

Lysa slices my cheek with a knife, but it heals in a second. Obviously not a hunter's blade.

"Vampire's healing power always interested me."

Aiden enters the light, his face dark. He truly hates me now. Just because I'm with another man now. He left me high and dry. He could've come with me but he stayed. He deserved what he got.

Aiden hands Lysa and Michael knives, "Use these. Hunter's blades will make her hurt."

* * *

Yuki

* * *

"What would three vampire hunter's want with Ally? She's not a traitor or-"

"She's a vampire, Yuki. Like me. Things like that are looked down on" Zero interrupted me.

I nod, trying to think of more reasons. We haven't gotten anywhere. The Hunters's Association isn't saying anything. We have no idea who the hunter's were or why they took Ally. I don't know what to do. Zero has never been this anxious.

Zero stands and moves toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

"Back to the Association. I'm gonna make _someone _talk."

Zero rips his hand away and storms out the door. I follow him.

"Zero, no one will talk to you. You know that already."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to threaten them. I don't care what it takes, as long as she's safe."

I stop him, pulling him back, "You can't do this on your own. Let me help you!"

Zero looks at me with those stern violet eyes and shakes his head.

"Alright. You can help. But be careful. I don't know what trouble Ally's got herself into but whatever it is, it's not good."

* * *

Ally

* * *

"Awww, did that hurt?" Lysa mocked me.

Cuts cover my arms and face. Stab wounds on my legs. My body can't heal the wounds because they were inflicted by hunter blades. The pain of the cuts, unbareable. I won't tell anything. Anything at all.

"What is Kuran planning?" Michael snapped, putting a blade to my chest.

"Don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Sliced. I whince, holding back a scream. I don't know how much more I can take.

"It's been three hours, Aiden. She hasn't given anything useful. Let's just take her to the Association and question her there. Besides, they'll have more tools to play with."

Aiden nods, agreeing with Lysa, "Untie her feet. We'll take her. Make sure she stays quiet."

Michael unites the rope at my feet and makes me stand. I stumble. The stab wounds on my legs make it hard to stand but Michael yanks me up. I deal with the pain and walk. Aiden and Lysa follow, pushing me along. We leave the shed, the afternoon sun hitting me hard. Michael pushes me into a black car and shuts the door behind me. I slump in my seat and struggle at my ties again. I guess I have this strange feeling that if I struggle enough, I'll somehow undo Aiden's knots.

"Don't even try, slut" Lysa exclaimed, putting her blade to my throat.

"Call me that again and you'll be sorry."

"What are you gonna do? You can hardly walk. What makes you believe you could kill me now?"

"Who said anything about killing you _now?"_

Aiden and Michael enter the front seats, Aiden in the drivers seat and Michael in the passenger seat. Lysa keeps the blade to my throat and sits next to me.

We drive for an hour before I'm dragged out of the car again and pulled through a back entrance to the Association. No one looks at us. Prisoners are usual things at the Association, so no one would question them. I seriously wish they would, though. They pull me down corridors that I've never even seen before, then I'm pushes into an interrogation room. A blank room with hunter weapons lining the walls. Lysa sits me down on the chair and straps my legs in. Aiden and Michael enter after and lock the door.

Lysa studies the weapons on the wall, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Yuki

* * *

People stare at us as we walk through the Association. I move closer to Zero and grabbing his shirt sleeve, like a child. I don't know what we'll find here. We were here before and found nothing. But Zero thinks we'll find something, so I guess I have to trust him.

Zero notices my child like behavior, "It's alright. It's not you they're staring at."

I let go of him and look around. It's true. Mostly everyone here is staring at Zero, not me. I can understand, with him being a vampire and all. It's just unfair.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Interrogation rooms. They might be holding her there."

"Won't they notice us?"

"Yuki, no one really gives a damn why we're here, as long as it doesn't affect them."

Zero opens a door and I enter a blank hallway, lined with doors.

Screams come from behind the door. Screams of pain, screams of rage, screams of hunger. All of them haunting. Zero peers through the small window on each door on the left and I do the same on the right. Well, I try to. I'm too short to get a good glance into the rooms but I can see small glimpses. It's all the same basically. Level E's and common vampires being tortured for information. Or at least that's what I think they're doing. I reach the last door and look in. Something catches my eye. The woman with the red curls. She's in there. I push up onto my toes to see better. The other two men are in there too. They're all crowded around the chair. One of them moves away and I see her. Her long dark hair sticks to her bloodied and cut face.

"Zero" I exclaimed, pulling him over, "Here. She's in there!"

Zero takes one glance into the window, then tries the doorknob. Locked.

"What are we going t-"

_Bang! _Zero shoots the lock out and kicks down the door. I pull out Artemis and enter after him. But I don't get the chance to use Artemis.

The man with brown hair has a sword to Ally's throat.

* * *

Ally

* * *

The blade of Aiden's sword stings against my throat. One slice and I'm history. Gone. Destroyed.

Zero stands his ground, Bloody Rose aimed at Aiden's head. Yuki has Artemis at hand, looking as frightened as a small child stranded on their own. Aiden yanks me up off the chair, snapping the straps on my legs. God, I forgot how strong he was. He yanks my head back, his grip on my hair tight. The blade goes the my throat again.

"Put the weapons down" He ordered, his voice cold.

Michael and Lysa have weapons at hand, Lysa wielding a dangerous looking morning-star and Michael has a shotgun that looks an awful lot like Yagari's.

"Like hell" Zero growled, his eyes fixed on Aiden.

"Do it Zero. Aiden won't hurt me" I gasped, trying to pry the sword away from my neck.

"I doubt that."

Aiden makes a cold laugh, "So you're the one who stole her from me. Really Ally, I thought you could do better than a soon-to-be mindless killing machine?"

"You talking about me, _Cher? _You told me it was sexy" I chuckled, hoping that would piss him off.

"On you it is. On him, that's dangerous."

"Says the man with a sword to my throat."

Aiden pushes the blade harder against my throat. Blood streams out of the long cut.

"Must be tempting huh?" Aiden teased, "Her blood? Or do you just use her, like most other guys she's been with apart from me?"

"I'd never hurt her. Sh-"

"Oh please, do not carry on with a boring confession. I hear enough of those in movies, I don't need one here" Lysa interrupted Zero, rolling her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Lysa!" Aiden yelled at her, yanking my hair even harder, "I won't ask again. Drop. Your. Weapons."

Zero groans and reluctantly places the Bloody Rose on the ground. Yuki does the same with Artemis, although she throws it on the ground, frustrated.

"Good."

Aiden pulls the sword away from my neck, while Michael and Lysa grab the surrendered weapons.

"Let her go" Yuki snapped at Aiden, surprising me with her anger.

"I will. Just a second."

Aiden drives the sword into my back, skewering me on the blade. I don't have time to scream. The pain stops it in it's tracks. Cramps shoot up and down my body, a burning sensation in my throat. I need blood. And I need it now.

Aiden pulls the sword out of my body and I collapse. Aiden drops the sword beside me and walks towards Zero. I can't see Zero or Yuki. Aiden begins to talk but I can't understand him. All I need, is blood.

I push myself up off the ground, pain raking my body as I do. I clutch my stomach as I stumble toward Aiden. He can't hear me. He's too busy holding Zero at gun point. He won't be for long. I grab ahold of Aiden's head and snap it sidewards. His neck makes a wonderful cracking noise. I smile as I sink my teeth into his neck and drain the rest of his life out of his body.

Aiden's lifeless body drops to the ground. His blood drips from my mouth. My wounds heal in an instant, the stab wound that Aiden gave me should have been fatal, but now, it's nothing.

"Michael. Lysa. I don't want to kill you both but I will if you attack me. Leave. Never look for me again. Never try to contact me. Just. Leave."

The two look at each other than leave the room in a hurry. I run to Zero and wrap my arms around him.

"You idiot!" I chuckled, my arms tightening around him.

"What?"

"Do you always know where to find me?"

* * *

"They were my friends."

Zero, Yuki, Kaien and Yagari sit around me, waiting for a proper explanation.

"The man I killed was my ex. I loved him once but now, I was more than glad to kill him. The other two were friends who I hunted with on my last few weeks at home. I never thought they hated me enough to do this, but apparently I was wrong. They wanted information that I either didn't have or didn't give."

Yagari shakes his head, "Why would the Association send them after you like that? Why couldn't the President just ask you?"

"Because I don't work for the Association anymore."

"Why?"

I bite my lip, pondering whether or not I should tell them the President's secret. I decide against it.

"Personal reasons."

Yagari sighs and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Kaien stands and sits back at his desk.

"Well, now that we have that behind us, we have a new student here today."

"Night or day?" I asked, pulling my hood up and slipping in one earphone.

"A night class student."

I roll my eyes and stand, "Yuki, you deal with her or him. You're so much better with them. I just want to rip their heads off usually."

Yuki nods. I go to open the door but it's opened by another person. A small girl wearing the night class uniform.

"Yuki, Zero, Ally, this is Maria Kurenai."

I look at Zero. His face has gone far paler than I ever seen it before and his eyes are burning holes in Maria's face.

But I can tell from one glance, that is not Maria Kurenai.

Rather Shizuka Hio.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

One Way to Save You

* * *

"Back to your dorms, now!"

My patience is wearing really thin with these girls now. They're always out hear, screaming and shouting. Gah, I'm seriously considering killing one of them right now.

"Stay back!" Yuki yelled, trying her best to keep the group in line.

"Go back to your dorms! I won't ask again!" I screamed, pulling out Crimson to scare them.

It does the trick. Half of them run away in fright but the rest stay. It's okay. It's enough to handle. The doors of the Moon dorm open and the Night class appear. I give a small smile to Takuma as he passes but leave the rest alone. I glare at Kuran, his tall dark stature overpowering me.

"How are you, Alicia? Feeling well?" Kuran asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He knows. He knows what happened. Of course he does, he's motherfucking God around here.

"None of your business. Don't you have your adoring fans to attend to?" I snapped back.

Kuran laughs and walks away. Zero comes and stands next to me.

"Royal prick" I muttered.

"Don't worry. I'd like to beat the shit out of him too" Zero chuckled, giving me a flirtatious glare.

I laugh, "Did I ever tell you suck at flirting?"

"Nope. Knew that already."

Our conversation is interrupted by Maria Kurenai. Or really Shizuka Hio. She glides past, her eyes distant and blank. Zero's eyes follow her. I can already see the rage in him. I grab his arm and drag him toward our dorms.

"What the hell?" He yelled, stumbling behind me.

"Go to your room, get changed, meet me out front."

"Why?"

"You're angry. I don't want that affecting the way you work here. You have an assignment, right? From the Association?"

"Yeah but-"

"No 'buts', no 'ifs', no 'whys'. I'm taking you hunting and that's final."

"What about Yuki?"

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

Zero stops me, yanking me backwards, "What about...that woman?"

"Shizuka Hio can't hurt you. Not while I'm still breathing. Come on. Killing clears my head, let's hurry."

We part ways and I race up to my room. I enter and slam the door behind me. I can't stop thinking about Shizuka. How dare she come here? How dare she disturb the peace? I'd hate it if the Pureblood who turned me came to this place. Then again, I killed him. Everyone at the Association said it should have been impossible but I did it. I sigh and start to undress. I hate this stupid uniform. It makes my old blouse and kilt look fashionable. The skirts, too short. The jackets, too heavy. This hole place is a mess. I pull out my normal leather jacket, black T-shirt and worn out jeans. I grab my ankle high hunting boots and start getting dressed. As I do, I notice a piece of white paper on my bedside table. I slip on my jacket and grab the paper.

A hunting assignment from the Association. I laugh and shake my head.

"Fine" I say to myself, "I'll play your little game."

I take a look at the Level E, I'm meant to be hunting. A woman, five-foot-six, short brown hair, attractive. Killed five people in the last month and is suspected to have killed a sixth. Whereabouts, unknown. Typical, they always give me ones that are tough to find, easy to kill. I strap my weapons to myself and leave, iPod in hand. I rush outside and find Zero.

"Come on. We better go before Yuki finds out we're skipping patrol!" I yelled at him as I approach.

Wearing jeans, plain shirt and brown trench coat, he look's like a typical hunter. Egh, I hate that look. I always found trench coats hard to move in. Then again, I run and jump around more than the normal hunter, so go figure.

We walk to the car park and I unlock my car.

"You have a license?" Zero asked, looking curiously at my car.

"Australian and International. I drove to and from school in year eleven and twelve. I got it brought over, because I'm awesome like that."

Zero smiles at my last comment and gets in. I do the same and turn on the ignition. I drive to the outskirts of town and stop.

"They give you a kill order?" I asked him, pulling out my own order.

"What?"

"Piece of paper. Got heaps of info on it. Tells you who you're killing."

Zero nods and pulls the order out of his jacket. He hands it to me. I scan through the information, just taking glimpses at things.

"Lucky bastard. At least you know where it's holed up, I'm stuck with 'whereabouts unknown'."

"I thought you didn't work for the Association anymore?"

"They convinced me to come back. I can't really refuse."

We exit the car and walk towards town.

"Who'd they give you?" Zero muttered, putting the kill order back in his coat.

"Some crazy-ass woman who has a knack for hiding. Killed five people and maybe a sixth. I don't think I'll find her here."

"Why not?"

"Because when it says 'whereabouts unknown', you kinda prepare yourself to be searching for at least a month. It's almost impossible to find the Level E within the first week of the order if it says that."

We walk through town in silence. I understand. Too many eyes and ears that could be spying. Too many swords and guns that could kill us if we said the wrong word. We reach the building the Level E's hiding in and I stop outside.

"You go in. I'll follow you but I can't help you kill it."

Zero nods and pulls out Bloody Rose. He enters the rickety old house and I follow, Crimson in hand in case of emergency. I climb up into the rafters, getting a clear view of Zero. The smell of blood should be the first pointer. Follow the blood, you find the vampire. I watch Zero as he follows the smell of blood, navigating the house with ease.

Eventually he finds his prey, the Level E feasting on an innocent girl. He puts the gun to the Level E's head.

"Four teenage girls had their lives taken. Was it you?" Zero asked.

I groan. Seriously Zero, who cares if he did it or not? Shoot the damn thing. If it's the wrong vampire, who cares?

"You should have pulled the trigger. Is this your first 'real' hunt?" The Level E teased, slicing the girls throat, "It's too bad, because you can neither sacrifice nor save this girl."

The Level E bashes out the wall behind him and disappears. I jump down off the rafters.

"Mistake number one" I mocked him, trying to keep the mood slightly cheery.

"Why are vampires like this? I should have known..."

"Don't worry. You'll kill him soon enough."

I leave Zero to the hunt and jump back up to the rafters. I follow the scent of the Level E but something catches my attention. A smell of blood. Noble vampire blood. What would a Noble be doing here? I reach the front of the house and peer through a blown out hole in the upper wall.

Senri and Rima stand outside the building. Of course, Senri's blood whip. That's what the smell was. I look aground and spot Yuki, hiding behind the gates. Oh god, she followed us didn't she? I jump down and land, Nemesis in hand.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, walking towards her.

"You and Zero left, so I went after you" She replied, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Oh great, now a hunter's here."

Rima looks painfully bored and Senri doesn't look any better.

"What are you two doing here?" I snapped.

"We were told to eliminate the ex-human but it would seem you got to it before us" Senri explained.

"It's not my job. Zero's the one killing this guy. I have a different Level E to kill."

"Oh, the hunter's comrades are here. And dessert, lovely."

The Level E jumps out of his hiding place on the roof.

Yuki pulls out Artemis, "I'm not dessert!"

Senri pushes Yuki out of the way and whips the Level E, cutting his face.

"You're in my way" Senri scowled.

"Yuki, go home. It's not safe here" I snapped at her.

"Oh don't ruin my fun, _hunter!"_

The Level E takes a swipe at me but I slice off his hand before he can even touch me. The Level E screams and runs back into the house. Yuki, stupidly, follows him and I'm forced to follow her. As we run past a giant gaping hole in the ground, the Level E reaches up and drags Yuki down. Before I can pull Yuki back up and finish this fool for good, Zero shoots the Level E's other hand. He drops into the pit and Zero follows, kneeing him in the back, pinning him to the ground.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled.

"Leave him be Yuki!" I snapped at her, trying to pull her away, "This is what we do. We kill vampires to keep other safe."

"I won't let you stop me Yuki" Zero muttered.

_Bang! _The Level E turns to dust.

"Hey, Kiryu, we've got the girl. She's still alive. What do you want us to do with her?"

I pull Zero out of the pit.

"You did a good thing Zero. You saved her and me" Yuki exclaimed.

I roll my eyes. Yeah Yuki, explain the obvious. I walk out, hoping that when I reach campus, my head will stop pounding.

* * *

The night air seeps through my uniform, making me shiver.

"God, why is it always so damn cold?" I groaned, moving closer to Zero.

"No idea" He replied, putting his arm around me.

Standing outside in the cold at night, has become a pain in the ass right now. My throat begins to burn again, even though I forced down about ten blood tablets. I'm not in the mood for patrol, not after this afternoon. I just want to lie in bed, earphones in, music blasting. I'd just prefer to do that.

"Hey, Zero! Ally!" Yuki yelled at us, making me jump.

The girl's like a ghost, quiet most of the time but loud when she wants to be. Always scares the crap out of you though.

"Jesus, Yuki. Wanna keep your voice down a tiny bit?" I mumbled, slipping in one earphone and handing the other to Zero.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to tell you two that the girl from this afternoon, she's fine. She's getting her memories erased now."

"Cool" I sighed, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Aren't you happy she's alright?" Yuki asked, staring at us with curious eyes.

"Not really. I mean, it's just work. If you save people, so be it but..." Zero said blankly.

"That's all it is Yuki. Work. I do it to blow off steam every once in a while, but that's about it. I take no pleasure in it" I explained.

"But how you both left without a word...I thought you and Zero decided to run away. So I followed you. I feel like one day, one of you will just leave and disappear without a word. Especially Zero."

"Huh?" Zero begins to pay attention.

"I feel like you'll just leave and try to avenge your family. I don't like that feeling..."

"If I want to avenge my family, I don't have to tell you first."

"But you want me to kill you, remember? The gun you gave me, it's in my drawer. Have you forgotten your promise?"

Zero looks at me, as if he thinks I'm offended with the job he gave to Yuki. I don't care. I couldn't bare to kill the person I loved. Not after my parents. Yuki's probably the best person for the job.

Zero sighs, "You're right. I sho-"

"It's my fault, Yuki. I took him away. I thought he needed to blow off steam and, like I said, I do that every once in a while. So blame me."

"Oh" Yuki muttered, "Well at least you've got two people looking out for you, Zero."

The air changes. Maria stands before us, her eyes fixed on Zero. Zero quick draws Bloody Rose but Yuki and I are onto him. I grab ahold of Bloody Rose and Yuki stands in front of Maria.

"Zero! What are you doing?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Now's not the time, Zero. You'll get your revenge but not now. Not while she's in that body."

Yuki looks at me curiously. Zero's gun hand shakes and I pull the gun from his hand. I pull out the ammunition and dismantle it.

"I'll give it back to you in one piece later."

"I'm sorry about Zero, Maria. He's usually not like this. Thanks Ally."

"I wasn't doing it for her."

I turn and run away, my head begin to pound, my throat burning even worse. I barge through my bedroom door, almost tripping over my own feet. I slam the door behind me and lean up against. Those blood tablets are useless. They don't do anything for me. I sink down onto the ground, clawing at my neck. I hate this feeling. The feeling of pure agony, how my skin feels like it's on fire. I hate what I've become.

I stand and start pulling off my uniform. I slip a hoodie on without a T-shirt and pull on my Canterbury's. I curl up on my bed, earphones in, music blasting, hood up. I run through at least one hundred ways to kill Shizuka Hio, all are gruesome and painful. I hate Pureblood's, all of them. All they do is take and take. I think Zero and I are proof of that. We both had out families taken away from us.

My bedroom door swings open then suddenly slams shut. Zero enters and I sit up. He walks around to face me. He grabs my chin and turns my head, like he always does, checking my tattoo. My golden tattoo, manufactured to keep me in line.

"You're getting worse" He muttered, sitting down next to me.

"Says the man who almost went crazy a few days ago."

"Ally..."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't need empty promises."

Zero's violet eyes flash red in an instant.

I frown, "When was the last time you feed? For either of us?"

"I don't know."

I shake my head and claw at my already healed skin. The smell aggravates him. He lunges at me, pinning me to my bed. I turn my head, exposing my neck. Zero bites my neck, blood streams down my neck. I close my eyes, the feeling of pain in my head slowly fading. I don't feel it when Zero stops. He kisses my neck, licking the remainder of my blood off my neck.

I start to move away but then again, who can say no when a man starts to take off your clothes?

* * *

"Here" I whispered, passing Zero his gun under the desk, "Please don't use on anything except the targets at the shooting range."

Zero smirked, "I'll try."

"What are we gonna do about Shizuka?" He asked, slipping his gun back in his jacket.

"Wait. There's nothing we can do till she's out of that body."

Zero groans and leans back. The last bell goes off and for once I'm not in a hurry to get out of class. Yuki comes and walks with Zero and I, along with her friend and roommate Yori.

"So are you guys excited about the end of year dance?" Yori asked.

"Um, not really. Dancing and I don't mix" I answered.

"It'll be fun though. I'm just depressed about end of year exams" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes, Yuki. And which ever class gets the lowest average, has to set up for the dance."

The class president stands behind Yuki, looking down on her.

I scoff at him and Yuki looks at him angrily.

"And _you_ always seem to lower our average."

"Oh, piss off. Haven't you got more of pictures of Ruka to take?" I snapped at him.

He gives me a angry look, then storms off.

"Don't worry about him Yuki. He's just an arrogant prick."

Yuki nods and heads off to the dorms. I go to follow her but Zero stops me.

"Are you alright? I mean after last night..."

"Of course. It's not my first time Zero. I haven't been a virgin for a long time."

Zero nods and I leave. I pull my hood up and put my earphones in. I walk into my room and dump my books on my desk. I pick up my hoodie and Canterbury's off the ground and pull out a T-shirt. Once I'm changed, I head out to the headmasters lounge. I push through the door and find Yuki and Kaien at the table.

"Studying?"

"Yeah" Yuki moaned.

"If it's maths, don't even try and get me involved."

I walk over to the couch and lie down. I listen to music, while Kaien and Yuki argue for a while before I lose patience.

"You want me to do that instead?" I asked, standing and walking to the table.

"Uh, um-"

"I think I can actually get through to her. You, go" I exclaimed, gesturing for Kaien to leave.

He nods and heads off.

"So tell me what's wrong?"

I teach Yuki as best I can, while trying not to make mistakes of my own. Maths was never my best subject. I dropped it after year eleven, mainly because I thought that it was getting to the point where if I went on, my brain would shut down.

"Hey, you guys want some help?" Zero stands at the door, ready for night patrol.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go-"

"Wait. Could you both help me?" Yuki asked, grabbing the sleeve of my hoodie.

I look at Zero and we nod.

* * *

"Okay I'm gonna go, because I could fall asleep right here."

I stand and walk to the door.

"I better go too" Zero muttered standing and following me, "Try to remember what we told you, okay?"

Yuki nods and we leave. I pull up my hood and walk slowly next to Zero.

"I'm guessing you're not going to night patrol?" Zero joked.

"Yeah. Too bloody tired for that. Sorr-"

I stop at the bottom of the stairs. Maria. She's in the next room.

"Zero, no!" I yelled but it was too late.

Zero was gone, gun drawn. I follow him, Nemesis in hand. Zero grabs ahold of Maria, pointing the barrel of the gun at her chest.

"Finally" She whispered, "You've come to kill me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Brotherly Love

* * *

A sword hooks around my neck and a hand yanks my hair back.

"Why are you so surprised? Is it because you can't shoot?" Maria asked, her tone echoing that of a Pureblood, "It must anger you that you've become just a servant."

"Let go of me you sickly little traitor!" I growled, at the silver-haired boy holding the sword to my neck.

I know who he is. His hair. His stature. His height. All reminiscent of Zero's lost twin.

"The truth is you can't kill me. I'm the 'Master' that gave you life as a vampire, and now you have fallen to a lowly servant."

She puts a hand to his face but Zero swats it away, gun still pointed at her face.

"I'm glad I chose you. You haven't given up. You can still recognize me even in this body. You haven't forgotten."

"I'll never forget" Zero growled, "Shizuka Hio."

"This body isn't mine. I'll ask you not to be so violent."

Ichiru throws the sword around my neck toward Maria. Before I have enough time to duck down and grab Nemesis, Ichiru has another sword to my throat. Maria swings her sword at Zero but he blocks it with the Bloody Rose. You should never bring a gun to a sword fight.

I elbow Ichiru in the stomach and grab ahold of his sword. I snap it in two, slicing my left hand. Thank God it's not my sword hand.

"She's a hunter. And a vampire. Hm, seems someone else got to her before me" Maria chimed.

She slices downwards, cutting the left side of Zero's body. Zero fires but the bullet only reaches her side.

"It's harder to use this borrowed body. I'm disappointed you missed my heart."

"I won't" I snarled.

I clash swords with her, my blade thicker than hers.

"You're a fierce little warrior. I wonder how fierce you'd be if I ripped out Zero's heart?"

I slash at her again but her reflexes are too good.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Zero."

A blast of wind knocks me back and another sword hooks around my neck. Ichiru must have a thousand of the things.

"I think we should start over, when our wounds are healed."

Oh shit. Zero collapses, clutching his shoulder.

"When we bleed, our bodies go into a survival hunger, where you crave blood much more than often. You should be careful. A vampires true nature is savage and cruel. Much like hunters."

Ichiru pulls the blade harder against my neck, cutting into my skin.

"Ichiru. I'll rest until tomorrow. Let the little warrior go and tend to her loved one."

Ichiru let's me go and I fall to the ground. The blade was hunter's steel, so that cut it made is a little harder to heal. Maria and Ichiru leave. I stand and walk to Zero.

"Drink" I mumbled, moving my hair out of the way of my injured neck.

Zero doesn't complain. He drinks from my neck without hesitation. He pulls back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I can't kill her" He muttered, standing and pulling me up with him.

"I know. It doesn't mean I can't or Yuki can't. You'll get your revenge, I promise."

Zero looks away but I turn his head to look at me, "She. Will. Die. Whether you kill her or not, what does it matter? One less threat to the world."

Zero's violet eyes stare into mine. He pulls me close, and lifts me up, kissing my neck and licking up the remaining blood. I laugh but push myself away.

"Not tonight, gorgeous. You should get to bed. And watch your back. Shizuka will be watching you and..."

I bite my lip. What about Ichiru? What's his purpose in this?

"I know. I don't know how my brother's alive but I'm going to find out. You be careful as well."

I nod and kiss him, a small taste of my own blood still in his mouth. I pull back but Zero holds me tighter in his arms. A cheeky smile grows on his face.

"What?" I asked, laughing at his smile.

"You still positive about sleeping alone tonight?"

I sigh, "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

* * *

Zero traces the scars on my back, his touch making me shiver.

"What happened to your back?" He whispered.

"Torture comes in many forms. The Pureblood who turned me knew them all."

"You've never told me about him."

"Some things are best left forgotten."

"What did he do to you that was that terrible?"

"It's not that, it's just...I don't remember most of it. I'd lost a lot of blood. It was amazing I was able to even kill him."

"You killed him?"

"Yeah. I know it's impossible but I did. So can we get onto a less depressing subject, please?"

I turn and face him. He pulls me close, his bare skin warm against my own.

"What was your brother like?" I asked.

"And how is that _less_ depressing?"

"I'm just curious."

Zero sighs, "Fine. He was sickly, unhealthy. He wasn't born full. He said he wanted to stay with me but he couldn't. He was too weak to be a hunter."

"You were twins."

"Yeah. We look relatively the same-"

"I know. The silver hair's enough to make you brothers."

Zero laughs and kisses my forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He muttered.

"Don't know. I held a gun to your head first time we met."

Zero smiles, "I know. Not your best moment."

"Thanks."

Zero pushes me down and sits on top on me, "I did think you were hot. Now I love you. See how things work out?"

Zero kisses my neck and works his way up to my lips. I flip him on his back, putting me on top.

"I think sleep would be the best option right now, my love."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Are you alright Yuki? You're kind of out of it right now" I asked, running to catch up with her.

"Um yeah, sort of" Yuki answered.

"Didn't feel so good about exams, huh?"

"Yeah and...could I talk to you later?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Hey Ally, have you seen Zero?" Yori asked.

"Yeah but he wasn't feeling great so he stayed back."

"_Yuki!"_

The class president stops us, giving Yuki an evil stare.

"I looked at the exam results and as I thought, _we_ did the poorest. Apparently, you just put your name on the sheets and left the rest _blank! _Now we're stuck with preparing the hall for the dance."

"Oh get over yourself! So what, we'll start now. I'd rather do that then hear you whinge and moan."

He opens his mouth to speak but decides against it and storms off.

"You guys go get started on the hall. I've got something to do."

I walk off, heading toward the dorms. Zero's being lazy back in my room. He's not sick but that cut is still pretty bad, even though I gave him my blood. But I need him to help explain last night to Yuki. I know she heard us with Maria last night. I'm not in the mood to explain it alone. I open my door and walk in. Zero's asleep on my bed, obviously not bothered to get out of bed and put on some clothes. I drop my books on my bed and walk over to him. I sit down on my bed and shake Zero awake.

"Huh?" He groaned.

"Come on, get up. I need you to help me" I whispered, resisting Zero's smile.

"What with?"

"Yuki heard. Last night. With Maria. She wants to know why or who or whatever, I don't know, just get up and get dressed."

"Ugh, really?"

"Yes now come on."

I stand and Zero gets up, "Make sure none of the girls see you leave. There'll be trouble if the girls see you."

Zero nods and I leave, iPod in hand. I walk to the hall, switching through songs on my iPod.

Oh God, what are we going to tell Yuki? She heard everything, there really shouldn't be a need but...oh God, this is so fucked up.

I enter the hall and pull Yuki aside.

"What the hell was going on last night?!" Yuki snapped at me.

"Not now. Zero'll be here in a bit. We can talk then."

Yuki groans but agrees. We wait until Zero finally arrives, then we walk into a back room where no one can bother us.

"You guys are hiding things from me and I want it to stop _now! _What happened last night?"

"Zero, you start. I...just, no."

* * *

Yuki looks at us with wide eyes, "You guys had sex?! Twice?!"

"Really? That's the one thing that surprises you?" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Not really but seriously?!"

"Can you get over that please? Focus on the problem at hand."

"Maria is Shizuka Hio."

"Correction: Shizuka Hio stole Maria's body."

"Whatever. What are we going to do?"

"What we can do. Kill her. Zero can't. We can."

"Yeah..."

Yuki looks down at her feet, biting her lip. She's hiding something.

"Okay. We better get back. The class president will have a fit if he finds out we're gone. Zero, you come back for the dance, okay?"

Zero nods and we all leave. Yuki and I stay behind, decorating the hall for the dance and Yuki stopping me from almost strangling the class president.

"I hate that guy" I exclaimed as we leave the hall.

"I know but we can deal" Yuki replied.

"Are we on duty at the dance?"

"I think so."

"Ugh, I'll pass on that. I'm bringing my weapons though, the night class will be there, which means Maria will be there too."

Yuki nods and we split up at the dorms. I walk into my bedroom and close the door. Zero isn't here, so I'm free to be a girl and get dressed up. I sift through my wardrobe and find the dress I was given by my friends for my eighteenth. Black silk with golden embroidery, that stretches from the top of the chest to the bottom of my dress. The long sleeves and long skirt length cover scars on my arms and legs but the open back doesn't hide the scars on my back.

I quickly brush out my hair and use my curling iron to style it, even though I fail completely. I apply the same make-up I had for my grad party, and slip on my dress. I strap on my holster and hide Crimson under my dress. I leave behind my heals and put on flats instead. I walk out of the bedroom and toward the hall, stares following me. I guess everyone's just surprised to see me out of my hood. I reach the hall. Zero and Kaien stand outside, greeting everyone who enters.

"Woah" Zero gasped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, um" Kaien can't stop staring either.

"Guys, get a grip. I can be a girl when I want."

Kaien starts jumping up and down when he sees someone behind me. I turn around and see Yuki, dressed in some elaborate gown.

"Hey..."

"Don't look so sad, doesn't suit your dress" I exclaimed.

Yuki laughs and we walk into the hall, ignoring Kaien, who's in the middle of what looks like a minor seizure. Zero can't stop staring at us.

"Where'd you get the dress?" He whispered, still mesmerized.

"It was a gift for my eighteenth. Brought it with me."

The hall is brightly lit and the decorations we put up blear with color. It kinda hurts my eyes.

"Well, it looks like nothing bad has happened yet so.." Yuki exclaimed, searching for an excuse to not be on patrol tonight.

"Zero, this once could you not be so reckless with your uniform?" I muttered, staring at his untidy uniform.

I do up his top buttons and tie, then button up his jacket.

"Now you look semi-respectable" Yuki chuckled, pulling off a rose on her collar and pinning it to Zero's jacket, "Better."

"Now if you smile, you won't scare so many people" I laughed.

Zero gives me a look which could only say 'No, just no.' I laugh and kiss him. Whispers fill the halls as I do and I pull back.

"You asked for it" He chuckled before walking away.

I roll my eyes and walk in the opposite direction, heading toward the night class. Kain's head lifts at my appearance and his jaw drops slightly.

"You should pull that hood of yours down more often. Hardly ever see your face" He muttered, retaining his usual casual mood.

Ruka stands beside him wearing her usual sour-faced expression.

"What's wrong Ruka? Your precious lord not talking to you?" I teased.

"No. Your class president asked me to dance with him."

"Huh, I should have strangled him when I had the chance. Hey, you two wouldn't happen to know where Maria is, would you?"

Ruka scoffs at my question and storms off. Kain stays but his expression changes.

"You know?" He asked, staring off into the distance.

I nod and Kain sighs, shaking his head, "I don't know where she is or where her servant is. All I know is she's switching bodies. Tonight."

"Ugh, God. Thanks."

I sigh and walk back to Zero, who's confined himself to a corner.

"She's switching bodies tonight."

"How do you know?" Zero asked, doubting me.

"Inside information. You know if you smiled here, I could die a happy woman."

"That's what you said in bed last night."

"Yes, well, there was more then enough to smile about then."

Zero smiles slightly and I have a small moment of triumph. We walk around the hall, checking for trouble. We walk past the balcony that Kaname and Yuki were standing and talking. But now Kaname stands alone.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked Zero, hoping he'd seen her.

Zero shakes his head and looks over at Kaname.

"What did you do with Yuki?" He growled at Kaname.

"You both know your roles. You are Yuki's shields. Act as such."

Oh no. Whatever deal Maria made with Yuki, Yuki's gone to agree. I look at Zero and he's thinking the same thing. We run off, heading up the stairs and searching the upstairs sections for Yuki.

"I can't find her" I gasped.

"Neither can I. What the fuck did she do?" Zero groaned.

"We can't ask questions now. We have to find her."

"Well where the hell would she b-"

Zero stops mid-sentence and stares at something behind me. I turn. Ichiru carries Shizuka Hio's true body into a room at the end of the hall. I run after him, trying not to trip over my dress at the same time. I reach the door but I freeze when I walk inside.

"Yuki!" I snapped, grabbing Crimson from under my dress.

Maria holds Yuki in her arms, her teeth barring at me.

"Leave Ally! I have to so this" Yuki sobbed, head bowed.

"Do what? Throw your life away? Don't do this Yuki, whatever she's offered you, it's not worth your life."

"I have to do it. If Zero drinks this woman's blood, he will be cured. But I need to give myself to her. She will let him drink her blood if I do."

"No! Yuki, stop! This isn't what he woul-"

"Ichiru, shut her up" Maria ordered.

Ichiru swings his sword towards me but before I can block it myself, someone else does it for me.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Zero growled, pulling me closer, "Release Yuki. Now."

"Zero. Stop, leave. I'm doing this to hel-"

"No, it's alright. I think I'd like to be back in my own body."

Maria lets Yuki go and walks over to her unconscious body.

"I wonder how fierce you could get, little warrior?" Maria said before collapsing and Shizuka rises, her hair flowing down to her waist, like mine.

"I am weak. My dear Yuki, be a good girl and lend me your blood?"

That phrase. The voice of that man echoes in my head.

"Ally, be a good girl and _die _for me" He says, his voice cold and harsh.

Shizuka pulls Yuki to her. I want to stop her but I'm frozen. Her words, they are so much like his.

"Stay away from Yuki!" Zero yelled, aiming Bloody Rose at her.

Yuki stands, Artemis in hand.

"Zero, no!" She screamed back, "This woman is the only one who can save you!"

"Even if she can save me, it's not worth your life!"

Zero goes forward, leaving me behind. He tries to push her out of the way but she raises her bracelet, intending to keep Zero away.

"Yuki-"

I step forward but my carefully styled hair is yanked back and a sword it hooked around my throat. I grab ahold of the sword and snap the weak metal. I push Ichiru backwards and pick up Crimson off the ground. Ichiru lunges at me but I duck out of the way.

"Leave her be, Ichiru. Let the little warrior fight."

"Why are you fighting us, Yuki? Don't you see the destruction she causes?" I yelled at her, gun trained on Shizuka.

"Zero" Shizuka chimed, "Hold Yuki like that. Tame your little warrior if needed."

Zero's hands tighten around Yuki's wrists. His eyes widen.

"You cannot disobey me, can you? I am in my true body now. My voice has a 'power' over you. I am your master. A 'parent'. You cannot disobey my orders. This body, has been starving for four years. Four years I have been wanting your blood."

Shizuka glides to Zero's side and drinks from his neck.

"Stop! Why would you do such a cruel thing to him?!" Yuki whined, Zero's hands getting tighter around her wrists.

"Enough. I don't want to watch another I love die. Because of a _Pureblood!" _I snapped.

Shizuka pulls away, focusing on Yuki, "I am his master. He was tamed by you and now he is tamed by the little warrior. He is meant to be mine, not yours or hers."

She leaves Yuki and comes to me, her mouth covered with blood.

"His little warrior. His pretty little face to have and to protect. I'm only doing these things to punish him. Punish him for becoming yours."

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Zero snarled, "You'll never take anything away from me again!"

Zero points Bloody Rose at Shizuka but a sword flys across the room and strikes Zero's arm.

"That was uncalled for" Shizuka snarled at Ichiru.

"How are you still alive?" Zero snapped.

"Huh, I'm glad you remembered me. My dear brother."

Ichiru removes his mask, revealing his face. It's the same as Zero's.

But his violet eyes. They are not the same. They are cruel, cold and blank.

They are the eyes of a servant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Gone with the Wind

* * *

"Lady Shizuka, how long do you plan to play with my brother or will you leave him the way he is?"

Ichiru's tone infuriates me. How dare he stand by and watch his brother suffer?

Shizuka doesn't answer. She musts walks away. I walk after her but Ichiru grabs my arm when I pass him.

"Touch me again and you lose the hand you touched me with!" I snapped, yanking my arm back.

"Ally, wait" Zero said, pulling me back to him, "I want to hear his excuse."

"You never even realized, did you?" Ichiru mocked Zero, "You never even realized that our parents meant virtually nothing to me by the time Shizuka came. And you, who I loved more than anyone, I also hated more than anyone."

Zero's grip on my arm gets tighter. I feel sorry for him. I never had any siblings. I can't imagine what it feels like to be betrayed by one, especially a twin.

"By the way, you should thank me. I was the one who asked Shizuka to keep you alive. To be honest, I just wanted you to suffer under the twisted life Shizuka gave you. I wanted you to pay for the part of me you took."

"Zero would have done anything for you and this is how you repay him?" I growled.

"That's true but I still have a hint of jealousy towards him. With Lady Shizuka's god-like powers, I could exact revenge for my missing part."

"Shizuka...a 'God'?" Zero muttered.

"The Pureblood's are not Gods. They're just like little children who like to play at being God" I snapped back, trying to step forward but Zero's grip on me is firm.

"You don't know a thing about Shizuka. She kept her promise to me and now I am healthy, no longer the sickly little boy I once was. I want to kill you Zero. But if you come with us, I'll forgive you. You'll be Lady Shizuka's servant and nothing more."

I look up at Zero, hoping his reaction is no and only no.

"You've given up" Yuki exclaimed, "You're just a doll she can play with. A token of victory."

"If Mom and Dad knew you were healthy, they'd be happy" Zero said.

Ichiru flinches, then pulls yet another bloody short sword from his jacket and swings at Zero. I point Crimson at Ichiru's head and Zero blocks with the sword he pulled out of his arm. Should've brought Nemesis, I think, this guy's starting to piss me off with all his swords.

_"Didn't you hear me, Zero?! They meant nothing to me. Nothing!" _Ichiru snapped.

"How can you be serious about that?! They were our parents!" Zero yelled back.

"They never loved me as much as they loved you!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Yuki pushes in between the twins, pushing them away from each other.

"You're brothers. Don't forget that."

Ichiru puts his sword to Yuki's neck, "If you get in the way, even under Lady Shizuka's orders, I could still easily ki-"

Zero and I raise our guns to his head. He doesn't even flinch.

"Those guns only work on vampires, not humans."

"When you load them with live rounds, they work on humans" I threatened him, remembering what ammunition I put in my gun before the dance.

"Huh, you like to think you're still a hunter, don't you Zero?" Ichiru chuckled coldly, "You're a fool, Zero. You should have let the girl give herself away and you drink Shizuka's blood."

"You're the fool, Ichiru" I said, "You truly believe she cares about you. That's a child's dream."

"You all think Shizuka turned me. But she didn't. Zero is the only one here who's a vampire."

"Wrong" I snapped, "I don't have this hunters tattoo on my neck just because I'm a hunter."

"Huh, even though I drink Shizuka's blood, I still cannot spot a vampire."

My jaw drops slightly. He drank her blood. What the hell was he thinking? Pureblood's blood is toxic to humans at a certain amount.

The smell of blood gets stronger. Shizuka Hio's blood.

"That smell..." Zero muttered.

"Shizuka!" Ichiru exclaimed before running off toward the smell.

I follow him before neither Zero or Yuki can stop me. If Shizuka's dead, there's no way Zero can be saved, but if she's just wounded, Ichiru will most certainly take her away. I can't let that happen. As I follow Ichiru, the smell of Shizuka's blood gets so strong, I could almost throw up. The smell is overwhelming. It's too much. Ichiru runs through a doorway and I follow him, only to find the dying bloodied body of Shizuka Hio. The strong smell of her blood makes me collapse, my throat burning and head pounding. What's happening to me? I can't control my body. The pain and thirst is in control now.

I sit up against a wall, the pain making every breath I take feel like I swallowed an ice pick. My vision blurs as I watch Ichiru cradle Shizuka in his arms.

"I don't seem to die easily" Shizuka groaned, her voice piercing my ears.

"Shizuka...please don't die. I'll give you my blood, just please don't die" Ichiru sobbed.

"No. You are the one person who must not be turned into a vampire."

I crawl forward, the pain of my thirst quickly taking over and stopping me.

"The little warrior, crawling in pain. There's a sight to see" Shizuka teased me.

I'm far too weak to respond. I just lie there, in complete agony, voiceless and motionless.

"Shizuka..."

"Why are you crying like a child? Could you really love me? Well, if you're afraid of being alone, take me with you."

My eyes are getting heavy. I could pass out soon. The sound of Ichiru drinking the last of Shizuka's blood fills my ears and I try to stand. He can't. Not now.

"Ichiru...what are you doing?" Zero enters the room.

Ichiru stands, Shizuka's dead body still in his arms. I hear her skin crack and shatter, turning to dust.

"You killed her Zero. You and your Cross Academy..."

Ichiru opens the balcony doors and disappears.

The pain of my thirst dies down, allowing me to stand. I walk to Zero, my muscles still aching.

"We have to leave. They'll think you did it, and I'm in no condition to fight vampires."

I wince. My head is still pounding, the pain, unbearable. I almost collapse but Zero catches me, lifting me up and holding me in his arms.

"Zero!" Yuki's loud voice makes my head hurt ten times worse.

"Kiryu, you didn't..." Kain's voice sounds doubtful as if he's not convinced Zero could kill a Pureblood.

Zero didn't do it. It was Kaname Kuran. His scent is faint but it's here. He was here. Kaname killed Shizuka. For what?

* * *

My head no longer hurts. The pain of my thirst is gone. My eyes flutter open, the room dark. Zero holds me in his arms, his violet eyes set on me. My long dark brown hair is tied back into a braid. Yuki must have done that. My hood is pulled up, keeping my face warm.

I move to sit up but as soon as I do pain shoots up from my stomach into my head. I whimper and Zero pulls me back down.

"Don't move to much. You're still pretty weak" Zero murmured into my ear.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his torso, "Ichiru's gone, isn't he?"

"I couldn't find him anywhere, so yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry, Zero. I know you loved him."

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

"Where's Yuki and the others?"

"School. You've been asleep for about eight hours."

"You've been awake all that time?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be alone. It's selfish, I know but-"

"It's alright. I'd rather wake up in your arms than wake up alone."

Zero smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"Do you need blood?" He asked, helping me sit up so I can see him at eye level.

"I should be fine but..."

Zero laughs and shakes his head, "God, you're greedy."

"Am not. Besides, you were the one who knocked me down, drank my blood then took my clothes and screwed me."

"You didn't say no."

"That's because I was too busy undoing your pants."

Zero shakes his head, laughing. I laugh with him, while trying not to move too much or I'll be crying with pain.

I shift Zero's hair away and sink my teeth into his neck. It's true what Zero says though. I am getting greedy. I need him more and more now, his blood the one thing keeping me alive. I pull back, wiping the remainder of his blood from my mouth. A single tear falls from my eye. Zero gives me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me to him.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know if he's dead anymore. What I did...should have been impossible. What if he's not dead, what if the Pureblood who killed my family is still alive?"

More tears fall and I feel like an idiot. Crying over 'what's' and 'if's'.

"I don't know Ally. If he turns up, you'll know."

"I don't remember what he looked like. I only remember his voice. He was like her. He used her words."

"What do you mean?"

" 'Be a good girl and die'. That's what he told me before I escaped and killed him. Or at least I think I killed him. Ugh, God, what the fuck is happening to me?!"

"Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I'm sorry, Zero."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I let Ichiru get to her. I should've-"

"There was nothing you could do. Shizuka was going to die anyway, and the smell of her blood triggered your thirst. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. I don't care, really."

"You do care. Don't lie to me" I replied, running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't care, Alicia. I really don't."

I sit back and look at him curiously, "Woah. You've never said my actual name before."

"You believe me then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know."

Zero smirks and kisses me, pulling me back into his arms, where I belong. I start to pull off his shirt but he grabs my wrists, stopping me.

"No. Not now. Later, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

I put on my best puppy dog face but Zero doesn't budge.

"Tease" I sighed, as I pull the bed covers back over me and rest my head on Zero's chest.

I close my eyes, ignoring the pain in my stomach, the pounding in my head and the burning in my chest.

* * *

"Ally" Zero exclaimed, waking me from my sleep.

"What? What's wrong?" I groaned, yawning and sitting up.

"Something's not right."

"What do you me-"

The smell drifts in with the wind through the open window. A Council Assassin. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and rush over to my wardrobe. I swing open the doors and pull out Nemesis, leaving Crimson behind. Zero's out of bed and standing at the door waiting for me, with Bloody Rose at hand. I walk to him and we leave in a hurry. I pull up my hood as we run, my hair flowing free now. We run out of the dorms, and toward the trouble. Zero and I scale the metal fence, slicing my foot at the same time. The assassin lunges at Yuki but Zero stops him, crushing the assassin's hand at the same time.

"What's your business with me?!" Zero shouted at the assassin.

I give him a daft look.

"Isn't it bloody obvious, Zero?" I mumbled at I pull Yuki out of the way.

"Zero Kiryu, for committing the crime of murdering the Pureblood, Shizuka Hio, by the command of the Senior Council, you have been sentenced to death."

"Oh who gives a rat's ass what the Council of Ancients thinks?!" I scoffed, expressing my annoyance at his waking me.

"The Council takes great pride in protecting our Pureblood Nobles, but _you_ managed to escape our sight and killed Shizuka Hio. As far as we're concerned, the Pureblood's are a sacred existence. Anyone who even scratches a Pureblood should expect to be executed. Your mortal life for a Pureblood's. A cheap bargain, don't you think?"

"Sorry, but there aren't any cheap bargains here."

Zero crushes the assassin's bones further, knocking him to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger" I said, staring at the vampire on the ground.

"We said we would execute you. That is your fate."

A dozen more assassins surround us. Sneaky little bastards. I hate vampires, I really do.

"Yuki, leave. This doesn't concern you" Zero ordered Yuki, but she doesn't listen.

"No. I can't do that."

The first attacker comes toward me, claws stretched out. I slice off his hand then sever his head. He collapse in a pile of dust. The next comes forward, running at Zero. But before Zero can kill him, he turns to dust of his own accord.

"The Council of Ancients is allowed to come here of their own accord but hunting and killing a student is not appreciated."

The Night Class surrounds the assassins, Kaname Kuran included.

"Lord Kuran."

The entire guard of assassins bows in his presence. I have to stop myself from bursting out laughing. I still find the way lowly vampires treat Purebloods hilarious.

"Why must Zero Kiryu be executed?" Kaname snarled, showing bitter hate toward the lower vampire.

"My lord, if a Pureblood Noble stands in our way, we cannot fulfill our duties. We ask that you and your friends leave."

"You didn't answer my question."

Kaname's voice sends a shiver down my spine. Something about the darker side of Purebloods, absolutely scares the shit out of me.

"Zero Kiryu must pay for the crime of killing the Pureblood, Shizuka Hio."

"I'm sorry but I will not have this academy dishonored for foolish and reckless behaviour."

"My lord-"

The assassin can't even finish his sentence before Kaname turns him to dust.

Why is he doing this? As far as I know, Zero means nothing to Kaname. He treats Zero like dirt.

"Disappear."

"The fact that you defended the accused, will be reported to the Council of Ancients."

The assassins disappear, leaving me confused. Why would Kaname even consider saving Zero?

"Kaname! Zero's execution is not a good enough reason for you being here..." Yuki exclaimed.

"I know. Don't worry" Kaname replied, smiling at Yuki, his fangs showing.

"What are you planning?" I asked him, suspicion rising.

"Something I overlooked, that's all."

The Night Class depart, leaving Yuki, Zero and I alone. I limp to the fence and lean up against it. The cut on my bare foot is streaming with blood now. It stings but not enough to make me complain.

What is he planning? I know whatever it is won't be good. And it involves Zero, Yuki and I. Other thoughts run through my head. Did I kill my Pureblood master? I can't remember. I passed out just as the arrow hit his chest. I never saw him shatter and turn to dust.

I laugh to myself. I really am going crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Little White Lies

* * *

"Dead."

My sword stops inches from Zero's neck. He curses and chucks his fencing sword away.

"You need to learn swordplay. A lot of vampires are familiar with it, so if you don't learn, you're gonna die pretty quick."

Zero groans, picking his sword back up, "How do you know more than me? You've been hunting for a little less than a year. I was taught how to hunt as I child."

"I get bored easy. And besides, I used to fence every now and then."

"How many sports did you play?"

"Swimming, fencing, archery, AFL, cross country and discus."

"Alright then."

Zero laughs, making fun of how much sport I used to do. Now I only do half of those.

I flick my sword upwards, telling Zero to fix up his stance. He mumbles to himself and lazily moves to toward me.

"Seriously?" I said, giving Zero an annoyed look.

"What? I suck with swords, alright?"

"No, it's just that you're too lazy to learn. Yagari taught you how to use a gun because that's his primary weapon. He can use a sword but chooses not to. I'm mainly a sword person but I have Crimson on hand. You need a secondary weapon. And no, it can't be another gun."

Zero groans and puts his sword back on the rack, "You're great with that, I'm just not. I hate close up fighting, it pisses me off."

"I hated it too. Then I learnt how to use a sword properly and I loved it. Although, I'm a pretty good sniper."

Zero smiles and pulls the sword from my hands. He hangs it up and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around him, resting my head up against his chest and closing my eyes. With the Council of Ancients on both our heels, me for suspicion of killing a Pureblood and Zero for accused killing of a Pureblood, now is the best time to train. My headaches have been more and more frequent. I don't know how long Zero's blood can fully sustain me. I still doubt whether or not my Pureblood master is still alive. I can't do anything about it but it still worries me.

I pull back, letting Zero go, "We should go. Everyone's leaving in a few hours, thank God. No more Night Class for a while."

I walk over to my backpack and pull out my hoodie. It's getting colder outside. I never go anywhere without these things on. I slip it on and pull my hair loose. My wavy hair falls to my waist, knots showing up in it's strands. I quickly shove my hair down the back of my hoodie and pull up the hood. I pick up my backpack and walk toward the door, grabbing Zero's hand and dragging him along. He stops me, turns me to face him and pulls down my hood. He pulls out my hair and smiles.

"You should keep that hood down. You always hide behind it."

"I know. It's just a...defense mechanism, I guess. I always used to hide behind a hood. A smile. A laugh. Anything. My emotions were private and I would hide the, from everyone."

"I can't let you do that to me."

I give him a sad smile and pull him along again. He walks beside me as we walk through the Hunters Association, keeping me close. He's so protective of me around here. I don't blame him. Mostly all the hunters here either hate me or want me dead. They wouldn't dare do that to Zero because of his family but for me it's different. I'm not respected or feared. I'm treated like dirt.

We leave the Association. I resist the urge to pull my hood up because I hate people staring at me. Like I said. Defense mechanism. We walk through town and eventually reach my car. I open the driver side door and get, slamming it shut. I put my head in my hands and lean against the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, slamming his door shut.

"I hate it there. They all hate me, just because of who I am" I groaned through my hands, "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of _them. _I wish they'd all just shut up and leave me alone."

Zero sighs and gets out of the car. I can hear him walk over to my side and he opens my door. He lifts me out of the car, making me stand. He turns my head to the side and moves my hair away. His eyes widen as he sees my tattoo.

"Shit" He gasped, "Get in the car. I'm driving."

"Zero you don't even have your drive-"

"In. The. Car."

Zero's tone frightens me. I've never heard him talk that way. He's angry and scared. For me.

I walk around the car and get in the passenger side. I slam the door shut and pull down the visor mirror. I tug my hair out of the way and stare at my tattoo. The golden lines are now mixed in with red. The colors swirl around each other, as if they alive. I start to shake. What the hell is happening to me? My tattoo isn't right. It should be bright gold, not red and gold. I bring my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. That's when the pain starts. My head pounds and my whole body is sent into pure agony. I let go of my legs and hold my hands to my head. I open my mouth to scream but the sound doesn't come out. I feel like I'm going to pass out. The pain. It's killing me. I'm turning. I'm on the edge. Zero slams his foot on the brake and gets out. I didn't even realize we were driving. The door swings open and Zero lifts me out. The pain dies down but within a minute, it's back again. Zero runs through the halls till he reaches Kaien's office.

"Kaien!" Zero screamed, making the headmaster jump at his desk, "It's happening."

"Take her to isolation. I'll get Yagari."

"Alright. Keep her stable for a few hours, I'll be back."

"She doesn't have much-"

"_Keep her sane! I can't lose her!"_

Through the pain, I smile. I just hope what ever Zero has planned won't get him killed.

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

Ally screams as I walk back up the stairs of isolation. I hate to leave her alone, especially now. But I have to save her. And Kuran's going to do it. I don't give a damn what he has to say, I want her alive. Sane. Living. Not a mindless killing machine. I push past the gates and enter _their _dorm. I ignore the stares of the vampires and find the Pureblood's office. I walk in and slam the door behind me, nearly tearing the door off it's hinges.

"What do you want?" Kuran asked coldly, lounging on his armchair with a chess set in front of him.

"Ally's turning and you're going to save her. I'm not asking either. You either save her or I make you then I kill you."

Kuran laughs, infuriating me. I pull out Bloody Rose and point it at him.

"I'm not in the mood for games Kuran. Ally doesn't have time for it and I'm not a very patient person."

"She came begging too. She came threatening if I didn't save you, I'd die. I can understand why you two are together."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I'm just comparing. She was slightly calmer than you, since she didn't pull a gun on me. She also didn't nearly destroy my door..."

"KURAN!"

"Hm, I'll save her. But there's more to her than you think."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there's more to her than a emotional scared young woman. She has a purpose and a future. She's not going to like that future but she'll have to deal with it."

I ignore him and leave. His words stick though. What did he mean, there's more to her? I know that already. She hardly ever talks about her life before this, except when she chooses to tell me. But then again, I don't give a shit what comes out of that arrogant, son of bitch's mouth. I head back to isolation, hoping that Ally can hold on long enough so Kuran can save her.

* * *

Kaname

* * *

Zero storms out, leaving me to my thoughts.

Alicia is not just an ordinary girl. She has more power than she knows. It's a shame she cannot be completely transformed yet. I would like to see what she could do.

Takuma enters my office, a worried look on his face.

"What was that about?"

"Alicia is falling into Level E status. Kiryu asked me to save her. Well, more like ordered."

"Oh. Are you...going to save her or let her die?"

"We shall see."

I send Takuma away and I'm left alone again. I can hear her screams from here. Kiryu didn't have to come and tell me she had to be saved. I could already feel that much. She's strong though. I think she could last even longer than her lover.

I stand and walk to the window. The panes crack as I approach, my new power still not under control.

The girl can live. She is of value to me. She could be useful in this state, protecting Yuki. She will be much more useful when she is transformed.

* * *

"You look awful."

Alicia struggles under her chains. Her dark brown hair hangs in her face, her whole face concealed.

"I guess I knew Zero would go to you" She groaned, lifting her head.

Her eyes are red and tired. Tear tracks run down her face.

"What? Aren't you going to lecture me on something? Save me? Watch me die? Make your choice quick, I don't know how long I can hold onto myself."

"You've lasted quite long though. Longer than anyone I've ever seen."

"Decision making, needs to happen now."

"My blood will only last you a few months, but...my memories are what I want you to think about. They wills how you who you are."

"And why do I need to? I know who I am-"

"You think you do but you don't."

I walk to her and kneel, pulling up her chin to look me in the eye.

"I will say this once, though. Do not think I am doing this for you. Yuki is my priority. If she is harmed under your protection, I will kill you."

She chuckles, "I'd like to see you try, pretty boy."

I turn my head and let her drink my blood. She takes my memories as she does, learning of who her true master is.

* * *

Ally

* * *

I stumble out of isolation. His blood tastes like bile in my mouth but I keep it down, telling myself it can only do good things.

His memories. They've told me things I wasn't meant to know. They told me things I wanted to know.

He knew him. The man who turned me. He knew the man. He hated him. He wanted my master dead. But he couldn't kill him. He could hurt him all he wished but could never strike the killing blow. Kaname and I have a common master.

Rido Kuran.

He was meant to be dead. But he isn't. I know that. I'm proof of that. He killed my parents without mercy then got to me. Aiden lied. Rido wasn't after me because him. Rido was after me because of whatever I am to become. I'm to turn into something beyond god-like and Rido wanted me to be under his control.

My head hurts from so much thinking. The memories swirl in my head. I could throw up. Kaname's blood is vile. It's tastes horrible and yet so many vampires want it. God, they're stupid.

I stumble to my dorm room, and collapse on my bed. The taste of his blood sticks in my mouth. If only I could get rid of that taste, maybe I could close my eyes and sleep. Someone walks through my door. I don't open my eyes to see who it is.

"Ally..."

Zero's voice echoes in my head. Too much. It's too much to take in. I feel stupid for crying but I don't stop myself. I need an excuse to be in Zero's arms tonight.

Zero lifts me up and cradles me in his arms. We lie on my bed and I cry into his shoulder. How can I tell him? Tell him that I will eventually become something different? Something worse than what I already am?

I bite into his neck, hoping to get rid of the taste of Kaname's blood. Zero doesn't protest or ask why. He just lies there, holding me. I pull back and wipe the blood from my mouth. Zero falls asleep but I stay up with one name on my mind.

Rido Kuran.

* * *

**Sorry that this was a bit of a short chapter, I just wanted to get this bit of the story out of the way. Leave a review and tell me how I'm going. I like to see what people think of my story. Thx, and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A Good Girl Does as She is Told

* * *

The sun beats down on me, making me whimper in Zero's arms. We've been lying here for an hour, waiting for the Night Class to finally leave. My sudden turning made Kaien push back the break by a day. I said not to, but he didn't listen. The tree shades us, but some of the sun's rays cut through the leaves.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, seeing me cower in the sun.

"Nothing. The sun, it just...hurts."

"Yeah, I know. It's not the same, is it?"

I sit up, rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up from my daze.

I still can't stop thinking about him. Rido. How could I not? He's the man who killed my family and destroyed my whole life. Well, not my whole life but still. I stand up and brush the leaves and dirt of my uniform. Zero stands as well, not bothering to dust himself off.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, turning my head to look at my tattoo.

It's died down since last night. It's gone back to it's usual, bright, golden self.

"Yes. I'm fine, really. I'm not lying, I promise. I just...I don't know."

"You can still taste him, can't you?"

"Yeah...God, that was disgusting."

"Do you know how awkward it was for me? Seriously?" Zero joked.

I laugh and pick up my bag, "We better get back. I hope the Night Class is gone, I don't know if I could stand them anymore."

"God, neither can I."

We walk towards the dorms. We scaled the fences to get around here, so we're technically out-of-bounds, but to be honest, I don't really care. I leave the school grounds all the time, what's stoping me now? We jump the fence with ease, although I nearly tear my skirt on the pointed spikes. Zero would have laughed but I'm not in the mood to fix up my uniform again. We walk to the dorms. Girls hurry into our dorms, while the boys just casually walk in.

I roll my eyes, "See what I have to deal with?"

"Idiots" Zero mumbled, shaking his head.

"See you at dinner, okay? Everyone's leaving, so we get the place to ourselves."

Zero nods and kisses me on the forehead before we both head back to our dorms. The girls giggle and whisper as I pass. I roll my eyes. Zero and I are together, so what? It's like year six all over again. I enter my room and dump my bag on my bed. I get changed into a pair of designer shorts, brightly colored mid-drift top and studded Vans. All relics of my old life. I'm in a good mood, so I'm okay with wearing them. I push open the window and sit on the window sill, watching the ground below me while I text my friends on my phone.

Michael and Lysa haven't dared call me. I'm happy about it. I trusted them and yet, they still went ahead and tortured me for information. I hate them just as much as Purebloods.

"Oi, Ally!"

One of the boys yells at me from their dorm window.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"For once, you're out of that bloody hood!"

The boys laugh, hanging out of their windows to look at me. I smile and flip them the bird. They laugh even more but leave me alone after that.

I know how to insult people nicely. My friends and I would insult each other but usually we just came up with an even worse insult to come back with.

"Yuki Cross!" The dorm president yells at Yuki.

I didn't notice Yuki. She's been standing outside the boys dorm for about fifteen minutes, just staring at the door. The dorm president gives her a warning, just like I've gotten a thousand times before. But then, my afternoon goes to shit.

Aidou walks to the girls dorms. The dorm president freezes at the sight of him and Yuki does as well. I groan and jump down off the window sill. I land and walk up to him.

"Hey! The Night Class aren't allowed near the Day Class dorms. Go back, Aidou!"

"Aidou, Ally's right. Please go back to your dorm" Yuki asked nicely.

The dorm president just walks away in awe as we try to get Aidou to leave.

"The Night Class aren't meant to be in the Day Class' dorms!"

Zero's jumped from a window, like me, and joins our argument. Aidou shakes his head again, and I already feel like strangling this guy.

"Please Aidou. Let's just go back to the Night Class dorms, okay?" Yuki uses her soft approach again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to" Aidou protested.

"Zero, you grab his legs. I'll get his arms. We'll drag him back to the dorms" I growled, becoming rather annoyed.

"I have a better idea. Yuki, find a rope. We'll tie him up and bring him back."

"Not if you can catch me first!'

Aidou runs away, leaving Zero and I to chase after him.

"Ugh, why does he make everything difficult?" I moaned as we chase him.

"That's just him" Zero replied.

We chase him to the headmasters lounge, where Zero and I meet him.

"God. For a lazy-ass vampire, you can run fast" I coughed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, if you let me be, you would've have had to chase me" Aidou said smugly, making me want to shoot him.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. Twenty replies. God, I have too many friends. My long hair hangs out, swaying in my face.

"Well, if you want to stay here, I don't think the headmaster's lounge is a good place. What about Zero's room in the Day Class dorms?"

"No!" Aidou and Zero say in unison.

I laugh. I would've liked it. Zero could've come to my room. I smile smugly at my own thoughts.

"I'm hungry" Aidou moaned.

Yuki jumps about ten feet away from him. I smile a little. Yuki's been weary of Aidou since that night when he drank her blood.

"What's with the caution? Home-cooking's fine."

I sigh, "I'll get started."

I pull my hair back into a low ponytail. I walk into the kitchen and walk to the shelves to get started, but Zero pulls me away.

"It's okay. I'll cook."

"You doubt me, my love. I can cook, you know?"

"No, it's just I don't want you to get that shirt dirty."

"Why?"

"Because you look hot that way."

I smile and hug him from behind, interrupting his cooking.

"I brought a few relics from home. You glad I brought these?"

"Uh, yes. Since you always hide behind that stupid hood of yours, it's good to see you as your actual self."

I smile and let go of him. I pull my iPod out of my other pocket and slip in an earphone. Zero's too busy to listen to my music, so I go back to the lounge and sit on the couch with Yuki. I hand her the earphone and she puts it in. She's startled at my music choice at first but she eventually gets used to it.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Yuki whispered to me, quickly glancing behind her at Aidou.

"I don't know. I don't care either. I just want him gone soon" I replied.

"Doubt that'll happen."

"I hear you. I'm gonna check on Zero, you wanna come?"

"Yes please."

Yuki and I stand, leaving the room in a hurry. We stumble into the kitchen giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" Zero asked, his back to us.

"Oh nothing. Just stupidity" I answered, opening the fridge.

I pull out some chocolate and hand a piece to Yuki. She takes it and nibbles on the edges like a mouse.

"Should I give some to him?" I asked, nodding toward Zero.

"No. Last time I gave him chocolate, it ended badly."

We start giggling again and I get a stitch.

"You guys making fun of me?"

"Yes, no, maybe. You'll never know" I giggled, dying to find more chocolate.

"Oh, God. Hey, while you're both here, could you take out the food? I'm just cleaning up here."

"Alright."

Yuki and I pick up the plates and take them out to Aidou. We set them down and he starts to eat. Yuki and I go back to pick up the rest of the plates.

"Greedy bastard" I mumbled, giving Aidou the evil eye.

We walk back into the kitchen and Yuki picks up the last two plates.

"You can stay, I'll bring them out."

I nod and sit up on the bench. My head starts to pound slightly, so I pull out my blood tablets and swallow a few. They taste disgusting in my mouth but I keep them down.

"God, I hate these things."

"What?" Zero asked, absent-mindedly.

"Blood tablets. They do absolutely nothing for me and they taste terrible on top of that. Go figure."

Zero chuckles and continues washing the rest of the kitchenware. Yuki comes back with a annoyed expression on her face.

"He ate all the food."

"What?!" Zero and I exclaimed, in unison.

"How did finish off that much food in that tiny space of time?!" I almost yelled.

"I cooked enough for four people! How did he- ugh nevermind, just give him these blood tablets instead."

Zero pulls his small box of tablets out of his pocket and throws them to Yuki.

"I'll make more food now. I don't hate cooking."

I jump off the bench and walk over to the fridge, "I'll help. It won't take as long that way."

Yuki stares at the blood tablets in her hands for a while before she leaves.

I help Zero cook as best I can, without accidently burning myself, which always seems to happen when I cook. We eventually finish, and we go to bring it since Yuki hasn't come back.

We enter the dining room and set down the food. Everyone else starts eating, but I just sit there in thought.

"You're not eating" Yuki asked, giving me a worried look.

"I'm not hungry" I replied, standing and heading back toward the kitchen, "I'm gonna go clean up."

My head spins as I stumble into the kitchen. Either it's my thirst going crazy again or it's something else, but I do not feel well. I lean up against the kitchen bench and take deep breaths.

Somethings not right. I don't know what's going on but it can't be good. I pull out more blood tablets and choke them down. After about fifteen minutes, my vision finally becomes clear and I can actually stand up straight.

Zero and Yuki come in just as I regain function.

"You okay?" Yuki asked, looking at me with those concerned eyes of hers.

"Yeah, just really dizzy. I'm okay now, I just need a few seconds."

"Alright."

Zero gives me a strange look. He knows I'm not just dizzy. Bastard can always see straight through me. A crash echoes in the kitchen and Yuki bends down to pick up the piecbroken the plate she just dropped.

"Ow!"

The smell of blood drifts into the air. The smell almost knocks me over. My senses are to hyperactive right now. I need to get out.

I rush out of the kitchen, my stomach threatening to bring those blood tablets back up. I run down the hall and few meters then collapse against the wall. My throat burns and my head pounds. Too much. Far, far too much.

"Ally!" Zero exclaimed, coming to my side.

The smell of blood gets stronger, "Are you okay?"

"Yuki, I'm sorry but could you please leave? It's your blood. It's just..."

"It's okay. I'll go."

My vision blurs again, so I can't see Yuki leave but the smell of blood disappears with her.

"Shit. You said you were okay!" Zero groaned, lifting me up.

He begins to carry me back to the dorms. I don't want him to but I'm too weak to protest.

"I thought I was too. Apparently not. God, my head-"

"It's okay. I'll let you have my blood when we get back to your room."

"You're too good to me. When was the last time _you_ fed?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, I know what that means."

"Ally, no. I can wait-"

"And what, end up a Level E? Nuh uh."

Zero sighs and agrees. We reach my room and enter. Zero lays me down on my bed and I kick off my shoes, then sits down on the bed with his back to me. I sit up, ignoring my dizziness as I do, and wrap my arms around him.

"Are you sure, Ally? I can wai-"

"I swear to God Zero, if you complain anymore about drinking my blood, I will leave this room, bring Aidou here and lock you two in. For three days."

I let him go and fall back. My hair spreads across the pillow, falling out of my ponytail. Zero moves closer, his violet eyes set on my neck. I close my eyes as Zero leans down and bites my neck. He pins my arms to my pillow, as if I'm going to push him away. The pounding in my head fades and I start to feel slightly faint. I don't care. Zero can have what's left of me, as damaged as it is.

Zero pulls back and I open my eyes. He looks away, wiping my blood from his mouth. Zero's bite marks heal instantly, the feeling of being faint, fading. I sit up, a dull ache on my tattoo. The place where Rido bit me. I begin to absent-mindedly claw at it, each one of my wounds healing as soon as they are made.

Zero turn to look at me, then snatches my hands away from my neck.

"I can feel him on my neck. It's disgusting. I have to get rid of it!"

"Don't. It won't make it any better" Zero whispered in my ear.

I struggle against him but then stop. Zero let's go of my wrists and I tackle him onto the bed. I hug him tight, not wanting to let go. Zero holds me, twirling my hair around his fingers.

I wish I could stay like this. I wish time would just stop and we could stay like this forever. But that won't happen. As much as I wish it could.

I loosen my grip on Zero and sit up. Zero sits up as well, so that I'm sitting in his lap.

"It's okay, Ally. I was like that too. Once..."

"I wish it would just stop. The pain, the thirst, everything."

Zero looks at me with sad eyes and brushes my hair behind my ear. He rolls me sideways, landing on top of me. I giggle, letting my worries go.

For now, he is mine and I am his. Right now, no one can change that. No one.

Zero's hand slips up the back of my shirt as he kisses me and for once, I truly know who my real love is.

* * *

Something wakes me from my sleep. I don't know what, but it does. Zero sleeps beside me, the covers concealing everything but his bare upper torso. His hair is messy as usual, and hangs over his closed eyes as he sleeps.

I rub my eyes, waking myself up. I pull on the hoodie by my bed, which hangs to my knees it's so big. I pull up the hood, some of my hair escaping out the sides. I walk to the window and push it open. Cold air rushes in and I shiver in the cold.

What woke me? Something must have done it. I rarely ever wake up before seven on my own. Then I hear him.

"You honestly thought you could hide forever?"

Rido's cruel voice fills my ears. I can feel his breath on my shoulder but I know he's not here.

"I thought I killed you" I muttered, my teeth chittering in the cold.

"Really Alicia? A servant can never kill her master. You can hurt me all you want, but you can never kill me."

"What do you want? I have no interest in your little games."

"I just wanted to see how far you've come. You will be my ultimate servant. A power beyond that of any God."

"Leave me be."

"Oh I doubt that will happen, Alicia. Now be a good girl and sleep..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Vultures and Parasites

* * *

I try my best to keep my eyes open in class, but it just doesn't happen. I couldn't get to sleep last night. Not after Rido talking to me, messing with my head.

I don't know how he can talk to me, get inside my head like that but I need it to stop. It has too. That one time scared me half to death. It still scares me.

The class goes into a sudden frenzy and I wake myself up enough to see what's going on. One of the girls collapsed mid-class. Bite marks on her neck. Zero's reaction time's quicker than mine. He's already out of his seat and over to her. I stand and follow him.

"We'll take her to the infirmary" Zero said blankly, picking her up.

I quickly check her pulse as we leave. It's elevated. There's no doubt this was a vampire but I just wanted to make sure she didn't lose too much blood.

"What the hell?" I groaned, "What dumbass vampire would drain a girl in broad daylight?!"

"Keep your voice down, Ally. People could easily hear you."

"So could God but he ain't answering my prayers."

Zero gives me a strange look, "What's up with you?"

"A lot of things, I'll...tell you later. Let's just get this girl to the infirmary, okay?"

Zero sighs, annoyed with my response.

"Hey, guys wait!"

Yuki runs down the corridor toward us. I sidestep out of her way, just so she doesn't crash into me.

"Was it a-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Zero and I shut her up before she shouts the rest of her sentence.

"Be quiet about it, Yuki. Man, you can have a big mouth sometimes" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. How is she?"

"Alive" Zero replied, waiting for me to open the infirmary door.

I push it open and we enter. The nurse rushes over and shows Zero where to lay the girl down.

'Be a good girl...' That's his signature phrase. It sends shivers down my spine. He's getting closer. Closer to school. Closer to the Day Class. Closer to me.

Zero comes back and I shake the thought from my head. Why are you still thinking about that? Let it go Ally, he can't hurt you here. Or can he?

"She's fine. Blood loss."

"We have to report this to the headmaster" Yuki moaned, obviously dreading seeing her father for some reason.

"I guess. One excuse to get out of class" I replied, fiddling with my side braid.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I should have kept a closer watch on things."

Kuran is such a little parasite. Parasite actually describes him perfectly.

"No, no, Kaname. We haven't determined that it was a Night Class vampire who-"

"Who else could it be?" I snapped, getting slightly agitated, "Unless it was Zero or me, the Night Class are the only viable suspects."

"Well, both of you are suspects. You could have sub-consciously wanted her blood and attacked her-"

"What are you saying?! That I attacked that girl without reason?! You little s-"

"Stop!"

Yuki stands between Kaname and I, Nemesis in my hand.

"Kaname! You can't go accusing people, just for the sake of accusing them!"

"But-"

"No! I won't let you just-"

"Hey! Calm down, everyone. We can sort this out like civilized people, can't we?" The headmaster tries to ease the tension in the room but fails miserably.

Yuki pouts, annoyed. Zero doesn't really care, but I do. Kaname's just trying to put the blame on us, but I'm not gonna let that happen.

"Kaname, have you contacted the Council of Ancients?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Fuck the Council, they don't know jack-shit about our problems.

"Why would we tell them? What are they gonna do?" I moaned.

Kaien sighs uneasily and I'm starting to get even more pissed off.

"Screw this, I'm out-of-here."

I turn and storm out, my head starting to pound. God, I hate that guy. I run to my dorm room, walking in and slamming the door shut. I sit down on my bed, head in hands. I'm not myself.

Why is Rido getting to me? I can't think without his words getting into my head. I just want it to stop. I want him to go away, leave me alone.

Zero bursts into my room, looking slightly furiously.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped.

"You wanna tone down your voice? Not in the mood to fight with you."

Zero sighs and sits down next to me, "What's up with you? You've been acting really weird since last night."

I groan, sitting up properly, "I...know who my Pureblood master is."

"What?"

"When you sent Kaname to save me, I took his memories from his blood. Through them, I found out who my master was and..."

"This isn't going to be good."

"It's Rido Kuran. He turned me. I know it's impossible but he did. And...last night...he..spoke to me. Got inside my head and taunted me."

Zero stops breathing for a couple of seconds, "How?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I just...can't think for...two seconds without him...getting inside my head!"

"He's meant to be dead. That's not possible."

"Yeah well it is, so there. Now you know why I'm agitated as hell."

I fall back, almost hitting my head on the wall as I do.

"Are you okay?"

"Wrong question Zero. Strike one."

"Ally, what do you want me to tell you? It'll be alright? Yeah well, you'll be pretty damn lucky if that happens. Rido is bad news, Ally. I'm not sugar-coating it."

I stand and push Zero up against a wall, pinning him there.

"You think I don't know that?! I know who he is! I know what he's done! He's a manic, a murderer. What am I meant to do about that? All I know, is he's coming. If he's coming for me, I don't know but don't go telling me things I already know!"

Zero stares at me, his eyes burning holes in mine.

"Step back. Take a breath. Calm down."

Zero pushes me back. He pulls off his jacket and throws it at my bed. He pulls me to him, bending his head and exposing his neck.

"No...I can't-"

"You have to. I'm not up for negotiating. Drink."

I reluctantly sink my teeth into his neck. His blood flows into my mouth and my head stops pounding. Zero holds me tighter, and I pull back. I try to step back but Zero holds onto me. He begins kissing my neck and I smile slightly.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled, licking his blood from my mouth.

"I told you, these things aren't up for negotiation."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" I joked, giving Kaien a sarcastic look.

"The Association specifically said that both you and Zero to oversee the gathering."

"In other words, be bodyguards to a bunch of bloodsuckers."

Kaien sighs. I know he's trying to see the good in this but it's just not cutting it for me. I already have to guard the Night Class vampires, now they want me to guard some other Noble families as well. Well, it's official, this job sucks.

"Look Ally, I don't like it anymore than you do" Zero said, "But we have to go."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Assosciation says jump, I say how high."

Kaien dismisses us, and we leave.

"I hate this formal crap."

Zero smiles, "I'd love to see you in that dress again."

"Oh, ha, ha. I can't anyway, I'm still scrubbing blood out of it. I've got another one. Not as nice but it's okay."

"Right, well I'm stuck in a tux."

"I would say 'ha, ha' to that but since you wear on almost every day, I won't."

Zero chuckles. We walk to the dorms and separate. I enter my dorm room and go rummaging through my wardrobe once again. I eventually pull out my back-up dress. Black lace embroidery on the chest, on white silk. It reaches my knees in length, with no sleeves. No open back. I made it myself. I remember the embroidery taking forever. But it worked.

I slip on the dress and spend ten minutes getting my hair into a high bun. My make-up takes five minutes, since I'm a complete boss at putting it on. Eventually I'm ready. I decide to go for heels this time round. I doubt there'll be trouble, not with Noble families. Never is. I strap Nemesis to my leg, underneath my dress so no one can see it. I've learnt my lesson. I'm a sword person, not a gun person. Guns are for Zero, I just have Crimson as a back-up.

I leave my dorm and rush down the stairs, trying not to trip over my heels. Zero meets me below.

"Nice" He smirked, looking at me up and down.

"Thanks. We better get going. I'm freezing my ass off out here" I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. Great, don't you love it when the Association makes you a glorified bodyguard?"

"We have to. It's either that or be hunted down and killed for betraying the Associations' trust and to be honest, I like the first option."

Zero smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. We walk for about half an hour till we reach what looks like an abandoned building. It's actually hiding an underground mansion. We walk to the entrance and walk through. We walk down the dull concrete stairs and emerge in a brightly lit ballroom. I squint, the light slightly blinding. Vampires stand around the ballroom. They gossip with each other, trying to find any dirty secrets they can on Noble families.

"Vultures" Zero mumbled, tugging me along.

We lean up against a white marble pillar and scan the area.

"Stop looking so bored, you two."

Yagari appears beside Zero, dressed as formally as us.

"What are you doing here? We didn't need you to watch over us" Zero groaned, rolling his eyes at his teacher.

"I'm not here for you. I got an order too."

"Yay, you can suffer with us" I replied sarcastically.

"Huh, look at them all. They're curious about you two. Vampire hunters who are vampires themselves would easily cause interest."

"Yeah well, they can observe from a distance. A very big distance. I hate being watched."

I start biting at my fingernails till the tips of my fingers start bleeding. I forgot. Can't do that anymore.

"They most interested in you, Zero. The hunter who killed Shizuka Hio..."

"I didn't kill her" Zero snapped, making me jump slightly.

"These people don't care what you say. They're only interested in what they hear" I muttered.

"Hey, Yagari. I saw...Ichiru" Zero muttered to his teacher.

Yagari flinches slightly, but retains his stern expression.

"Hm, interesting."

Yagari walks off and disappears in the crowd. I sigh and do the same. Just as I begin to walk off, Zero grabs my wrist.

"Be careful."

"How many times do I have to hear that from you? I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Just...watch your back."

Zero nods and lets me go. I wonder off into the crowd, looking at the different families and social groups. They mingle together, unlike me, who sticks out like a dog's hind leg. I catch Aidou, Kain and Ruka staring at me, although they all look away when I stare back. Senri and Rima are stuck in the center of the room and I can't see Takuma.

My head starts to pound and I feel like I'm being suffocated. It's too packed in here, I need to go up to the upper levels where it's quiet. I walk up the stairs as fast as my heels allow me. I turn the corner and walk into a dark corridor. I lean up against the wall, head still pounding. God, I need a drink. Something really strong, and I mean _really_ strong. There are somethings alcohol most definitely can fix and that's stress.

"My, how you've grown."

A familiar voice. I turn my head toward the voice. My aunt, Anna, stands before me, wearing an elegant black dress much like the one I had on at the school ball. I smile and hug her, delighted to see her. I haven't seen my aunt in a matter of years and right now, familiar faces are very much needed. Fortunately, she's also a hunter.

I pull back and look at her. Her long black hair is tied back in a braid and her sharp elegant features have aged slightly. That includes the small scar across her eye.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you at Mum and Dad's funeral!"

"I would have gone my dear but...your father was my only brother and I couldn't bring myself to see him like that. Dead...thanks to a vampire."

"I'm sorry, Auntie. It's not easy, I know more than anyone..."

Anna turns my head slightly and looks at my golden tattoo.

"Ah, yes, I heard you took up being a hunter. And..."

"It's alright, I'm fine with it. It just gets a bit hard sometimes."

"I heard you killed Aiden."

"Oh, yeah that. Um..."

"Thank God, I hated the prick. He despised you after you left and I punched him up over it. He had a grudge against me. You scared the shit out of Michael and Lysa though, although I thought they deserved it too."

"Thanks. It's...difficult."

"I also heard you're screwing around with Zero Kiryu."

I laugh at my Auntie's typical Australian slang. I sit find some of the slang terms for sex hilarious.

"Yeah, it's a tad more than that but yeah, basically."

"Kinky vampire sex. Lovely."

"Oh my God, shut up. It's not like that!"

We laugh together. It's been so long since I've been able to do this kind of thing. Act natural. Drop my defenses and laugh. Only Zero and Anna can bring that out in me. My mother could too, so could my dad.

"You feed off him?"

"Yeah..."

"And he feeds off you?"

"Um, basically. It's better than those bloody tablets that do absolutely nothing."

"Right. Still sounds like kinky vampire sex to me."

I punch her in the shoulder and laugh. God, I've missed her. I haven't seen her since I was sixteen. It's good to see her again.

"You here on work?"

"Yeah. Glorified bodyguard. You?"

"Hunting."

"Lucky."

"Ha, yeah. I'm glad the guy showed up here or I wouldn't have been able to see you."

"Yeah. For once, now I'm actually thanking the Association."

"Mm. Well I have to go my dear. Hand in the kill order. You stay strong alright?"

"I will."

Anna smiles and pulls me into a hug. I hold her tight, not wanting to let go. But I do. My aunt walks down the hallway and down the stairs, disappearing from sight. I sigh and lean up against the wall again. But then I see it.

Those eyes. One red, one blue. Something I'll never forget. I turn my head and see a little boy, no more than seven, with those red and blue eyes. I can see through his disguise. Rido can't hide his face from me.

"Why are you here?" I growled at him, reaching for Nemesis.

"My own reasons, miss. Be a good girl and leave me be."

The child skips down the stairs, as if he were actually a child. I start to shake. He's here. Why would he do this to me? He's a motherfucking Pureblood, that's why. He can do whatever the fuck he likes.

"Wait!"

Yuki, of all people, runs out of a doorway and toward me.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice low even though I'm seriously considering screaming at her.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question but since it's more dangerous for you, I'd like to know why the hell you'd even _consider _coming here?!"

"I was with this little boy. He was alone, without his mother and he led me to this house. I passed out at the front gates after he kissed me on the cheek."

"Rat bastard!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Well, who brought you in here?"

"Kaname and the Night Class."

I laugh coldly, "Of course."

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm working. Got an order from the Association. Zero and I have to be here, _unfortunately."_

Yuki nods, "Zero's here too?"

"Yeah. And Yagari and my aunt..."

"Your aunt's here?"

"Yeah. She's a hunter. Vampire hunter business, could you just go back to where you came from. To be honest, it's not the safest place out here."

Yuki looks at her feet and nods, "Alright."

"Cool. I need to get back to work. See you at school okay?"

Yuki nods and heads back to the room she came from. I hurry back down the stairs, grabbing a glass on champagne on the way down. God knows I need a drink. I scull the whole thing and set the glass down on a table and walk over to Zero, who's walking around checking for trouble.

"Hey" I sighed.

"You alright?" Zero asked, looking at my tired expression.

"Yeah. I just sculled a glass of champagne, need to process it."

"Right."

The whole room goes to a stand still. Kaname Kuran entered the room. Every single vampire in the room bows except for me and Zero. I spot my aunt, standing in the darkness, talking with Yagari.

"I'm sorry to disturb the gathering. Please continue."

"Lord Kaname, is it true you defended this hunter against the Council?" A vampire at our feet points toward Zero and my hand hovers over Nemesis.

"Yes. It's true."

Whispers fill the room. Great, more food for the vultures.

The head of the Aidou family approaches Kaname, Hanabusa in tow.

"Lord Kaname, thank you for taking care of my son."

"Thank you for inviting me to the party. I'm sorry but I don't go to things like this often."

"Don't worry about it, my lord. Actually, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Father, no!" Hanabusa steps in to stop his father from doing whatever his father planned to do but he brushes Hanabusa away.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. It would be a great honor for our family if you take an interest to her."

Okay, now I feel like I could vomit. Selling off your own daughter, is sick and sadistic in my eyes.

Noble families start to present their daughters to Kaname. I feel like I could faint. This is too much. Too motherfucking much.

I turn and run out of the ballroom. I can't stand this. Vampires are parasites, nothing more, nothing less.

As I stumble up the dull concrete stairs, I spot Rido in the little boy's body.

"You can run miss, but you can't run forever. I will catch up eventually. Now, be a good girl and stop."

My knees begin to buckle under his command. I can't let him get to me. Not this time, not ever. I force my legs to work, kicking off my shoes and sprinting up the stairs.

Once I reach the exit, I collapse onto the cold hard ground.

He's coming. And he won't stop till he gets what he wants.

The problem is, I don't know what Rido wants. Whether it be me, Zero or even Yuki, someone will end up dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Headache

* * *

"Oh my God, do I have to get out of bed?!" I groaned.

Yuki and Zero stand over me, fully dressed it their uniforms.

"Come on, last day Ally. You skipped most of the classes, just come and do a last round check with us" Yuki protested, tugging of my covers.

The cold air rushes over me and I shiver. Where's my bloody hoodie when I need it.

"Come on Ally. I'll drag you out if I have to" Zero smirked, probably hoping that would be the case.

"Can't I just stay five more minutes?"

"Nope."

In a flash, Zero pulls me out from underneath the covers and carries me outside.

"Put me down, and let me get changed, will you?!" I yelled, giggling as he spun me around.

"Alright, alright."

Zero sets me down at my door and Yuki comes out giggling as well.

"I'll be about ten minutes, I swear."

"I'm timing!" Yuki shouted back.

"Don't even think about it."

I walk back into my room and close the door behind me. I slept in most of the day, mainly because of a raging migraine and the thought of Rido Kuran coming to find me.

Last night, scared me beyond belief. I've never been so scared until I saw his eyes. Too much. It's too much.

I pull on my uniform, which has left around the room, and hide my weapons. I quickly brush my hair and leave it out, not bothered to put it up right now. I walk out and we all leave together. We reach the Night Class just before they leave.

"And you needed me for what? Verbal support?" I groaned, stretching my arms, trying to wake up.

"Nope. I just wanted to annoy you" Zero chuckled.

I punch him in the arm and smile. God, I love him.

"Yuki, Zero, Ally!"

Takuma approaches us in his usual happy manner.

"Thank for the help this year, at least now you can all relax."

"I was relaxing till these two dragged me out of bed, literally" I said, pointing at Yuki and Zero, "You stay safe, okay?"

"Of course. Kaname!"

I turn and see the usual face of Kaname Kuran. I sigh. I was hoping to not see him at his morning but no. Karma is so cruel to me.

"Did you lock the doors?" Takuma asked cheerfully.

God, sometimes I seriously doubt he's a vampire. He's too cheery and happy for that. Man, my brain is fried today.

"Yes. Yuki, here's the key to the dorm. Keep it safe for me, please?" Kaname said tenderly to Yuki, like he always does.

"Yes of course. Thank you, Kaname."

Yuki bows, while Zero and I start to walk away.

"Hey, Yuki. Could I take to Zero and Alicia alone, please?"

Yuki looks doubtfully at both Kaname and us. Oh shit, what does he want?

"It's okay, Yuki. I won't be cruel to them."

Yuki looks at us one last time, then bows and leaves with Takuma.

"I'll only tell you two one thing" Kaname explained, "Keep an eye on Yuki while I'm gone. That's really all. You two must be happy you won't see my face for a while?"

"Happy, like you wouldn't believe" I muttered, turning and walking away.

Kaname walks away with the Night Class, while Zero and I walk over to Yuki.

"Yuki! We have a problem!"

Kaien comes running up to Yuki, almost crashing into her.

"Maria Kurenai's awake!"

"What?!" Zero and I say in unsion.

Before Kaien can even explain, Zero and I have already bolted toward the infirmary. We rush through the school building till we reach the infirmary. Zero stops suddenly and I collide with him, knocking both of us to the ground.

"Guys wait for us!" Yuki comes running up the stairs.

I stand and help Zero to his feet, "Sorry. You wanna go first?"

Zero stares at the door, hands balled into fists. He eventually wins the war with himself, and opens the door.

"There you are!"

Maria bounces out of bed, runs up and hugs Zero.

"The mean man said you were gone, Ichiru. But he lied, didn't he?"

Oh no. Zero turns his head toward me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Wait...you're not Ichiru. You're...Zero."

Maria lets Zero go and backs away, "If Shizuka really did meet with you, then she really is...dead."

I push past Zero and take Maria back to her bed. She's only a little girl. Now I truly understand how cruel Shizuka was. I lift her up onto the bed and sit beside her.

"What happened?" I asked her tenderly.

"Shizuka came here with Ichiru and asked if she could borrow my body. In return, she would heal my weak sickly body. I'm blood-related to her and now she's gone..."

"Try to focus Maria."

"After that man left her, Shizuka never wanted anyone's love. Zero's parents were ordered to kill the man Shizuka loved. He was the first person to love her that way, so when he was killed, she was filled with so much sorrow and hate that..."

Maria jumps off the bed and lunges at Zero, clutching his arm.

"Zero, even if you killed her I don't think Shizuka regretted anything..."

"Maria, calm down. It's alright. You don't have to worry about that anymore" I cooed, detaching her from Zero and carrying her back to bed.

I stand and walk back to Zero.

"I think you all should leave. Maria needs to rest" Kaien beacons us out but Maria speaks one last time.

"Zero, the day your parents were ordered to kill that man, they received the order from someone else. Someone who didn't like the idea of Shizuka loving a vampire who was human. Your enemy is the Purebloods,...I think."

Zero stares at her then pushes us back and closes the door. I lean up against the wall and sigh. My head pounds, making the world spin.

Maria is so young. She can only just make decisions for herself. Shizuka preyed on her because of that. God, I feel like I could throw up.

"Zero are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

Zero looks at me with pained eyes. I smile weakly, through the pain.

"Hey, Ally, you don't look so good" Yuki said wearily staring at me.

"Really? Great, thought that was just me."

My knees buckle and I collapse onto the cold wooden floor. What's happening to me? I was fine two minutes ago. Zero rushes to me, Yuki in tow.

"Ally!"

His voice echoes in my head, my vision becoming blurry.

"My perfect servant, all mine."

Rido's voice fills my eyes and I whimper.

"All mine."

* * *

I wake in his arms. Zero holds me tight, his violet eyes set on me. I can hardly move. My whole body aches and my head pounds. I turn my head and bite into his tattooed neck. The pain leaves my body and I pull back, tear falling from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zero whispered into my ear.

"He won't stop. He won't stop tormenting me. I just want it to stop. Disappear."

Zero sighs and kisses my cheek.

"He can't hurt you. Not while I still live."

I smile weakly and try to sit up but Zero keeps me down.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'll never be sure. But I'm hungry and I can smell food."

Zero smiles and helps me out of bed. I open my wardrobe and pull out a pair of jeans, T-shirt and hoodie.

"Uh, you don't need that" Zero said, laughing at me.

"What?"

I look down at my clothes and see they've changed. I'm now wearing my Canterbury's, a T-shirt and one of my championship hoodies.

I give Zero a sarcastic look.

"Seriously? Don't tell me you did anything else?"

"No. Just changed your clothes. As tempting as you can be."

Zero comes up and lifts me up, spinning me around. I laugh as he does, dropping the clothes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He sets me down, kissing me as he does. We stay that way for a while, just like I want to. But all good things have to end. I pull back, walking to the door.

"Ok, now I'm seriously starving. Come on."

I pull him, through the door and we walk to the kitchen.

I walk inside and the smell of food fills my nose.

"Please tell me there is a lot of whatever you're cooking, cause it smells delicious."

Kaien turns around and in seeing me, almost jumps ten feet in the air.

"Ally! Shouldn't you be res-"

"No. I'm fine, I promise."

Kaien opens his mouth to protest but Zero gives him a look as if to say '_don't even bother trying.' _

I open the fridge and get out what remains of my chocolate. I walk out of the kitchen and into the lounge, sitting down on the couch.

Zero comes up and sits next to me. I lean up against him, licking the melted chocolate off my fingers. Zero puts his arm around my waist. He pulls my long hair away from my neck, and bites into it. I gasp in surprise, instinctively trying to squirm away. But Zero holds onto me, his arm around my waist tightening. I relax, feeling my shoulders slack.

"You could have asked. I would have said yes" I whispered, feeling slightly turned on.

Zero pulls back, wiping my blood from his mouth, "I know. I just..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I don't care, honestly. It's not like I'm in short supply of blood."

Zero's look darkens and I bite my lip. I hate when he does this. It's never good.

"Ally, can you go and check on Yuki? She's been in the bath for a while!" Kaien yelled at me from the kitchen.

I sigh and stand from the couch, "Alright!"

I walk out of the room and go to the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Hey Yuki, you alright?" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah" She yelled back.

I begin to walk away but a scream comes from the room and I run back.

"Yuki! What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing. I-I'm getting out."

"O-okay."

I lean up against the wall and the door suddenly opens. Yuki grabs my hoodie and drags me inside. I almost slip on the wet floor but Yuki keeps me up. She's shivering but it's not cold in this room and she's boiling hot. I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around her.

"What happened?" I asked, aiming for the same tone I used with Maria.

"Blood. That's all I saw. I tried to remember...my past but when I did, that's all I saw. Blood."

A shiver runs down my spine. That's all I can remember about that night. Blood. I guess we have that in common.

"Well, your parents could've been hunters or someone who knew about vampires. The Association would have records of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I go snooping all the time. It wouldn't be hard to try and find out what happened."

"A-alright. I think I'm fine now. You can go back to dinner if you want. I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you at dinner."

I stand, giving Yuki a small smile. I leave closing the door behind me. Oh God, what did I just do? Taking Yuki to the Association would be dangerous. I walk back to the lounge, the smell of food getting stronger. I enter the room and sit at the table. Yuki enters the room and we eat in silence. The awkward silence makes me feel uncomfortable, just like awkward silence should.

Once we're done, I rush out as fast as I can. My head begins to spin as I walk and I stumble into my room. I sit on my bed, trying to make to world stand still. Kaname was right. His blood wouldn't last long.

"You alright?" Zero enters the room sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. Never. I'd never ask that of you."

Zero smiles and begins kissing my neck. I begin to giggle. I turn around and push him back. I sit up, keeping him down.

"What? The other night wasn't enough for you?"

Zero flips me over, my legs wrapped around his waist, "I could never have enough of you."

I smile and tug off his shirt. He's becoming a typical man. But I guess, that's one of the things I love about him.

* * *

I pull up my hood as we walk through the Association, feeling eyes settle on Zero and I. Yuki cowers, getting closer to Zero.

"Don't worry. It's not you they're staring at."

Yagari and Kaien trail behind us. They didn't have to come but no, they had to snoop.

"Huh, they should start putting barrier's up in this place. They're basically letting you vampires in."

We all turn our heads and see a vampire hunter leaning up against a pillar.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" I growled.

"Ooh, vampire's got nerve. What the little brunette your master?"

"Shut up. We have nothing to do with you" Zero snarled, pulling Yuki closer.

"He is right. Zero is part of the famous Kiryu family and Alicia is the niece of one of our most valuable hunters."

I roll my eyes. The Association president approaches us. I ignore , him or her, completely. I know the president's little secret, so she wouldn't want to upset me.

"That's right, President. And if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my niece and her friends _alone." _

My aunt appears behind the President, an unamused look on her face.

"Of course."

The President walks away, giving my aunt the evil eye as she does.

"Kaien, Yagari, that means you two as well."

"I've got things to do anyway" Yagari snapped, walking off toward the exit.

"I'm here for Yuki, Anna. I'm sorry, but I won't leave her alone here."

Anna laughs, "The years have made you soft, Kaien."

"What's wrong, Auntie?" I asked.

"Nothing, my dear. I just wanted to see you."

"Of course you did."

"Uh, hello? Ally, who's-" Zero asked.

"This is my aunt, Anna. She's a hunter, like us."

"Oh. Um, hi."

Anna smiles and nods to him, "You guys want to get in to the archives, right? Well, I know what Ally's planning is pretty shady, so I'll just make it easy for you. I let you into the archives, under my supervision."

I give her an ironic look, "Who you calling shady?"

Anna laughs and gestures for us to follow her. I talk to her, while the others lag behind.

"Sooo, how's the kinky vampire sex?" Anna teased.

"Oh my God, stop calling it that! And why do you want to know anyway?"

"Your my niece. It's my job to protect, annoy and bud into your life."

I laugh, "Of course it is. Yeah, it's...well let's just say, earth shattering."

"Mm, I like the sound of that. How are _you?_ Haven't turned into a Level E on me, have you?"

"Do you think I'd be standing here if I were?"

"No. You wouldn't. I'd be hunting you down."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well. I'd have what remains of you buried with your mother and father."

"Well, it's always nice to know you've already planned my funeral."

"I'm thinking ahead, my dear. You're not going to stay the way you are forever."

"I know, Auntie. I just...wanna live while I still got the chance."

"I think riding tall, silver-haired and gorgeous over there is a start."

"Thanks. Who are you screwing now?"

"Uhhh, I don't think you wanna know."

"Oh God. Who is it?"

"Uh, Yagari."

"What?!" I yelled, "Oh God, now I'm getting a picture. Oh God, not good, not good."

"Come on. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Yagari is a teacher. He's Zero's trainer. Oh my God!"

"Oh get over it. Now, archives."

Anna types in the code on the keypad and we enter. Yuki, Kaien and I walk to the section with records of ten years ago but Anna pulls Zero aside.

"Oh man, what is she doing now?" I groaned, carrying books over to Yuki.

"Hm?" Yuki looks at me confusedly.

"My aunt is talking to Zero."

"And that's bad how?"

"You don't know my aunt. You see, she's very protective of me and since Zero and I are together..."

"Oh. Yeah, that's not good."

"Huh, ya think?!"

Yuki and I start sifting through the books, looking for any records of the winter Yuki was found. We search for half an hour before I stop searching. Zero and Anna laugh behind me and I walk over to him.

"Hey" Zero said, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Oh God, what did you tell him?" I moaned, staring at my aunt.

"Just telling him about your eighteenth birthday present from me."

"Oh yeah. Victoria's Secret."

"You never said you had lingerie" Zero smirked.

"That's because I didn't want to. You may, _may, _see it tonight."

Zero's smile widens. Anna rolls her eyes.

"Okay now I have an image and it is something that I do _not_ want to see."

"Yeah, well suffer in silence. You gave me the image of Yagari and you, so shut your face!"

Zero shudders slightly, "Great, now I have an image. Can we leave it at that please?"

"Yes please" I said.

A scream echoes through the room. Zero and I rush over to Yuki.

"What happened?!" I yelled, pulling her away.

"I-I tried to read the page. It had records of the winter Kaname found me. It just...turned to flames when I touched it."

I stare at the burning page. Who wants to hide this? Who would benefit from Yuki's amnesia? Maybe it isn't being used against her.

Maybe...someone's trying to protect her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Choices, Choices.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!"

"Oh god, here they come" I groaned.

The Night Class walks toward us, ruining my whole week.

"I'm back" Kaname announced.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" I mocked, slipping in an earphone and handing the other to Zero.

"I have a present for you Yuki" Kaname hands Yuki a vial, "It's a rose encased in resin. It only blooms once every ten years, so I thought it would be nice."

Yuki smiles and bows to him. Kaname looks over at Zero and I.

"Alicia, here."

Kaname throws me what looks like a necklace and I catch it. It's an opal, framed by gold on a silver chain. The opal's in good condition, and the gold's real. Opal can fetch as much as diamonds these days and the gold wouldn't have been cheap. Why would he give me something worth thousands of dollars?

I look at Kaname for an answer but receive none.

"There's always a secret within", Is all he says.

"I also got a cursed voodoo doll for you, Zero."

I choke back a laugh. Oh my God, even I can admit that's hilarious. Zero pulls out Bloody Rose and shoots it.

"I think it's served it's purpose" He snarled, putting Bloody Rose away.

"Um, Kaname...I have something I want to talk to you about after school, okay?" Yuki asked timidly.

I know what she wants. She wants to know about her family. Her biological parents. I highly doubt Kuran will have answers.

Yuki runs off toward the Night Class, yelling at them to check off with her.

"Yuki runs around so cheerfully like that but while I was gone...Hm I'm guessing this isn't something to be discussed here."

Kaname leaves and I'm left with Zero. I'm still puzzled about the necklace. 'There's always a secret within.' What the fuck is that meant to mean?

I shove the necklace into my pocket and pull Zero's earphone away. I start patrol, trying to keep myself awake along the way.

The sun sets and night falls. The moonlight shines into the hallways of the school, my shadow stretching out along the battered floor boards. I inspect the necklace as I walk around the school. There's always a secret within, what did he mean? I turn the opal over in my hands, inspecting every inch of it. I notice a slight crack in the gold frame near the top of the gem. I run my finger over the crack. It looks like it's been cracked open then glued back together again. I pull out my pocket knife and stab the blade into the crack. Nothing happens. Of course, stupid heavy duty glue or some shit like that must be keeping it together.

I shove the necklace back into my pocket, hoping to smash the crap out of it when I get back to my room. Yuki stares out the window as I walk up to her. I tap her on the shoulder and she jumps.

"Oh man, you scared me" She gasped, regaining herself.

"Sorry. What's up? You seemed spooked" I asked.

"I-I-Ummm..."

"What's wrong? Is this about that burning page yesterday?"

"No, it's...can I trust you, Ally, to not tell Zero or Father or Kaname-"

"Yes, yes. I won't tell anyone, now what's wrong?"

"I-I...see blood. Everywhere. I know it's only an illusion but it scares me and-"

"It's okay. Don't worry. I was like that when my parents died. I just saw...blood. All the time. It took me about a week to get back to normal."

"But...I haven't lost anyone..."

"Yeah. The one problem with that. Maybe it's something to do with your past or something..."

"Yeah. I'm okay though. I promise."

I nod, still doubtful, "Just...be careful."

Yuki nods and I leave. I seriously want to find out what the hell is inside that opal. I run back to my room and pull out the necklace. I unhook the opal from it's chain and set it down on my desk. I switch on the desk lamp and pull out my pocket knife. I jam the blade into the crack and it cracks open. God, I'm getting stronger. I pull the two halves of the opal apart. A piece of neatly folded paper falls out of one of the halves. I pick it up and unfold it. I recognize Kaname's elegant handwriting in the letter.

_Alicia,_

_I know you're probably wondering why the secrecy or why I'm even writing to you in the first place. Unfortunately, you are the only person I can trust with this truth. _

_Yuki is not as she seems. She wasn't always human. Up until she was five, she was a Pureblood. My sister. A Kuran. Juri and Haruka sacrificed themselves to save her. I'm her only living relative. She will eventually become a Pureblood. I plan to awaken her soon. A new threat nears. Rido wants her blood and he's going to use you to get to her. You are his ultimate servant. _

_You only got a glimpse of what you really are. You are Rido's biggest prize. You are something more than god. You are the origin of vampires. You're ancestors were the first original Purebloods. They had powers more powerful than any of my own. You are one of them. You will eventually awaken and become a powerful Pureblood. I'm sure Rido intends to awaken you ,forcefully, and use you to get to Yuki. _

_I can't have that happen. But you are a threat I cannot erase. So I ask this of you instead. Awaken your true self before the battle comes. Free yourself from Rido. If not, Yuki will most likely die and I will never forgive you._

_Never._

I bite my lip. Me? A Pureblood? How? When? Why?

Blood flows out of my bottom lip and I lick the blood away. A tear falls from one eye and lands on the paper. What am I going to do? I want to be free from Rido, free from this curse that he's given me. But I want Zero. I want to stay with him. If I'm a Pureblood, he'll hate me and I won't be able handle that. Why is my life so fucked up?

I claw at my neck, feeling Rido Kuran on my neck.

How can I choose? Zero or my freedom? The choice is impossible. What will I do?

I scrunch the letter into a ball. I pull out my lighter and set it alight. No one can know this secret. Not now. Not yet. They will eventually.

"Alicia, so beautiful."

That voice. The same voice I heard when I was chained to a chair, being tortured and raped. I turn and see him. In Senri's body. Unfortunately, his body does not deceive me. One blue, one red. His eyes. So strange. So enchanting.

"My little warrior. Huntress. Such talent. Such beauty. It's such a shame I cannot awaken you now."

"Leave Senri be. He didn't do anything to you."

"He's my son. He owes it to me."

"He owes you nothing. Your business is with Yuki and I, not Senri."

"Ahh, so Kaname told you of my plans. Shame. I wanted to see your face when I told you."

"What do you want?"

"A number of things, but for now...be a good girl and keep Zero close."

* * *

"Come on, open up."

Zero bangs at my door. I can't let him in. Not at a time like this. It will only make my decision harder.

"Come on Ally. What's wrong?"

"Please, Zero. Go away."

"I'm not going to leave until you let me in and tell me what's wrong!"

I fight with myself. My heart says open the door but my mind says keep him away. I choose my heart.

I stand from my bed and walk over to the door. I stare at it for a while, tempted to go back to bed. I force myself to open the door. Zero pulls me in close and hugs me tight. I hug him even tighter, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Alicia? You have to tell me what's wrong."

"That's the problem. I can't."

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything."

"Just...trust me, please. I wish I could tell you, I really wish I could. But I can't. It's something for my ears only."

Zero sighs and closes the door behind us. He runs his hands down my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. I know what he wants. It's not hard to read a man's mind. Zero carries me to the bed and lays me down. He pulls away.

"Ally, seriously. What is going on?"

"I-I can't-t. I'm-"

"How can I trust you with my secrets and personal shit if you won't even tell me about your own?!"

I sigh and pull him on top of me. I run my fingers around his hair, smiling slightly.

"My blood will tell you all you need to know."

Zero looks at me, hesitant. But he gives in. He bites my neck and I feel the blood slide down my neck. I can feel him take my memories and thoughts. Tears fall as he does. I know how much this will hurt him. And I know what this will cost me.

Zero pulls back, eyes wide.

"You're a-a...Pureblood."

"Not now I'm not. But I should be."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I'll tell you what I do know. I don't want to be that. I don't want to be some arrogant politician, with nothing better to do with my life than hurt people."

Zero's response is more tame than I expected. He sighs and kisses the tears on my cheeks away.

"What? No angry response?"

"I know you don't want that life. And I would never let you turn into something like that. Never."

"Huh...well I'm a fucking idiot" I laughed, kissing him and pulling off his jacket, "Do we have school today?"

"I think that can wait."

I laugh even more and leave my decision behind me, letting Zero fuck me to high heaven. Damn, my aunt's making an impression on me.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you even let him in the damn building?!" I screamed, my fingers splintering the wood of the headmaster's desk.

"Ichiru is not a criminal."

"So what, are we just letting psychos into the building now?!"

"Zero was fine with it. I wouldn't have let Ichiru in if Zero hadn't approved."

I groan and storm out of the headmaster's office. He let Ichiru into the bloody school. The fucking idiot. I walk to class and sit down next to Yuki, since Zero decided to skip.

"Stay away from Ichiru" I whispered to her.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Stay away. Just...do it for Zero. Ichiru is dangerous, he's not to be trusted."

"Do you think I trust him? I don't, okay. Hey...um could I ask a favor of you?"

"Yeah...sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you come with me to ask Kaname about...my past?"

"You think he's got something to do with you seeing blood?"

"I don't know. That's what I want to find out. So will you go with me?"

"Hm, yeah. I'll go with you."

"Thank you."

I nod. We drag on through the day. For every second of it, my eyes are on Ichiru. If he pulls anything, I'll be on him like a tone of bricks. I don't trust him at all. He's here for revenge, nothing more, nothing less.

My fingers splinter the wood of the window frame. I've been staring out this window long hours now, waiting for Yuki. My throat burns but I ignore it. I can't run away from my decision forever. Zero or freedom? A few months or eternity? The decision is too much to bare. My head begins to pound. The more I think about this, the more I feel like I'm losing my mind.

"Hey" Yuki exclaimed, making me jump.

"Oh, geez, hey. You ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"She better be" Zero appeared from the darkness.

Yuki shivers slightly, then walks toward the Night Class. Their white uniforms stick out in the darkness. Their heads turn as we approach, their eyes glowing red. Kaname steps toward Yuki, glancing at me. I bite my lip and turn away. I begin to walk away but then remember I said I'd stay with Yuki. I keep my distance from them, not wanting Kaname to ask if I've made my desicion.

Kaname and Yuki argue. What is he hiding from her? Why is it so bad that he _has _to keep it from her? I feel sorry for her. All she wants is to know who she is and Kaname won't give her the thing she wants.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?!" Yuki shouted, "I can't live like this. I need to know!"

"Are you sure you want to know? There are some things that need not be said" Kaname said.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Hm, you're the only person who I truly love. I'm afraid you'll hate me if I tell you the truth."

He's dodging the question Yuki,I thought, keep pushing it.

"I could never hate you."

Of course. Just completely ignore the fact he didn't answer the question.

"Give me proof. Will you be...my lover?"

I bite my lip to stop myself from having a laughing fit. Couldn't he just say 'girlfriend'? Many people would take what he just said, a completely different way.

"What? No! Let go of me! I won't be evaded anymore. Answer my question!"

Finally, she grows a spine. God, she can be weak sometimes.

"Prove this to me and I promise...I'll give you what you want."

* * *

I read Kaname's letter in my mind, over and over again. It doesn't change anything but I do it anyway. Zero or freedom? Months or eternity? Too much. It's all too much.

My head pounds but I ignore it. My throat burns but I ignore it. Any pain I feel, I ignore. I shouldn't but I do.

Zero or freedom? Months or eternity?

Two questions. One answer. One horrifying end. God, I can't think!

I claw at my neck, too mentally and physically drained to stop myself. Zero or freedom? Months or eternity?

The questions spin in my head, making me feel sick. I cannot choose. No matter what I do, I cannot make my choice.

Zero or Freedom? Months or Eternity?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again. Certain parts of the story are slow and hard to write. Thank you for your support on this story, it really means a lot. I enjoy writing this story a lot, so it feels pretty good when people say I'm doing well. This chapter was a bit weird and admittedly hard to write but I'll probably be able to write the next chapter easier. Leave a review and tell me how I'm going. Tell me things I could add to the story if you like. I don't mind constructive criticism. Thank you and stay tuned :):):). **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Pawns and Men

* * *

I tear the hairbrush through my long mattered hair. Tossing and turning last night did my hair no favors. Nor my mind. Or my sanity.

Zero or Freedom? Months or Eternity?

The questions twists in my head, draining my mental capacity. This choice Kaname has given me...it's impossible to make. Thinking about it makes my head hurt. And yet I can't get it out of my head. It's unbearable to think of a life without Zero but my life would be rather short if I don't change. God, what the hell am I going to do?

I leave my hair out, grabbing my books and walking out the door. I really want to go hunt, but I can't. Not in times like this. With Rido around, Cross Academy is not a very safe place. He may be in Senri's body but that doesn't mean he doesn't have some kind of control over me. I'm sure that phrase, 'Be a good girl...' has something to do with controlling me.

"Ally, are you alright?"

Yuki appears out of nowhere, like she normally does, Yori by her side.

"Um, yes. No. Maybe. To be honest, I have no bloody clue" I groaned.

"You gonna be okay?" Yori asked, giving me a worried look.

"Sure. As long as I can keep my eyes open, yeah. I'll be fine."

We exit through the front door, only to be met by the majority of the Night Class.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, staring at them all.

"We came at the order of Lord Kaname. We are to follow and protect you, Lady Yuki" Kain explained, even though I swear things just got a hell of a lot more confusing.

"Huh, what?!" Yuki exclaimed, shocked by their remark.

"Yuki, what did you do to make them do this?" Yori said, shaking her head.

I push through the Night Class and walk ahead to the school building. I'll protect Yuki, he said. Nice try Kaname, but sending your little pawns to do it for you doesn't count in my book. I meet Zero out the front of the school.

"What the-"

"Don't even ask. His name starts with 'K' and ends in 'We both want to kill him'"

"Of course."

Yuki follows behind me, looking annoyed.

"Just ignore them" Zero muttered into her ear, giving the Night Class a cold stare.

We walk to class and sit down. The Night Class waits outside, like guard dogs waiting for their master. Ichiru sits in front of me, making me slightly nervous. Zero's agitated as well.

"Egh, I hate this class."

"I've already asked you this once. Why did you take economics?"

"No idea."

I sigh and start sketching on my workbook. There's nothing worth while in it anyway.

"What do you think Kaname's planning?" Zero whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher.

"More importantly, what is he hiding?" I whispered back, scribbling out my sketch and starting a new one.

"No idea. No one knows what that bastard's thinking."

"Many people try, many people fail. Plus, he's motherfucking God around here, so if someone did know, he'd have them killed."

"Pretty much. The personal guard's a bit much."

"He's basically trying to say 'Screw you two, I got my own bloody army'"

Zero laughs and the class goes on. Half way through the day, Yuki finally snaps.

"Hey! Could you all please stop following me! I can-"

"Shut up, Yuki Cross" Hanabusa snapped.

" 'Lady' " Rima corrected him.

"The 'Pureblood King', Lord Kaname has chosen you as his special one. We must treat you specially as well. A plain human girl like you wouldn't understand. It's the pride that we Nobles have."

That shuts Yuki up. We go through the rest of the day till we reach the last class.

"Lady Yuki. Lord Kaname would like to see you. Alicia, Zero, you two come as well" Hanabusa ordered, getting us out of class.

"What? Righ-"

"Shut up Yuki! I'm bored as hell and I want to get out of class. Suck it up and go!" I snapped at her before she could finish her sentence.

Yuki sighs and leads the way. We head out and follow Hanabusa.

"You want to find out about your parents right?" Hanabusa said to Yuki, "Well I was doing a little investigation in Lord Kaname's family. You know Kaname's parents killed themselves, right? Well I was looking into their deaths. But the deeper we got and the more clues we got, those clues turned to flame as soon as we touched them."

"Someone's trying to hide something" I said, interrupting him.

"Yeah, exactly. I suspect, that the reason Kaname asked us to protect you and made you his lover, is because he knows what will happen to you. Now if you'll excuse me, please don't be rude to Lord Kaname."

Yuki walks off toward Kaname, who's made a sort of outdoor lounge around a tree. Zero and I lean up against the wall. I turn on my iPod, slip in a earphone and hand the other to Zero.

"I was wrong. Class was so much more fun" I mumbled, grabbing a few strand of my hair and braiding them.

I place my head on Zero's shoulder as Yuki and Kaname talk. Well, more like argue but there's not really much difference.

Zero or Freedom? Months or Eternity?

Choices. Choices. Too much. Too freaking much. I'm on the fence for now. I will turn if it's necessary but if not, I will stay as I am. Simple. Easy. And probably not going to work, but to hell with it.

"You two look bored there" Kaname shouted at us, "The Day Class girls know who to get here. Can you hear them? They are getting restless. Could you go stop them before it gets loud?"

I sigh and look at Zero. He nods and we walk off to stop the day girls from getting here. Asshole. He thinks he can control me but he can't. He doesn't. I control my own mind and his little mind games don't work on me.

* * *

I pull the covers over Yuki, watching her shiver. After we left, she fainted and Kaname took her took her back her room. Zero and I didn't hear till later. Of course we're the last to hear.

"She alright?" Zero asked.

"Yes. She should be fine. Asshole. Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because he's Kaname Kuran. That's what he does."

"I know. Poor Yuki."

I stand from her bed and walk over to Zero.

"I heard Yuki fainted."

Ichiru appears at the doorway. My hands clench into fists, my nails cutting into my skin.

"I'll-I'll leave you two alone" I stuttered, pushing past Ichiru and walking to the kitchen.

"Did you see Ichiru?" Kaien asked absent-mindedly, cooking at the stove.

"Uh, yeah. And he's here, because?"

"I invited him to have dinner with us."

"You-you...ugh, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. You won't listen anyway."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"No. No, I can't. You report to the Association and I'm not in the mood for the Association to know my secrets."

"I stopped being a vampire hunter a long time ago."

"Clearly. My aunt was right. You have gotten soft."

I walk out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I know what I said was harsh but it was true. He's not the same anymore. He's not the legendary hunter I knew. When I was a child, my father told me stories. Stories of vampires and hunters. Never told me if they were true or not. Turns out they were.

I decide to go back to my room. I can't stand it here. My head hurts and I feel sick. Not a good combo. I push through my door, almost tripping over my own feet getting into my room. My coordination is so off right now, like every other aspect of my brain. I slam my door behind me and fall onto my bed. Ugh, my life is a total mess. My boyfriend is hanging onto life by a thread, my current best friend is in love with a monster, my two former best friends and ex tried to kill me and I'm a mental and physical wreck.

I slowly fall asleep with earphones in, music blasting. The cold wind rushes in through the open window, making me shiver as I fall asleep.

* * *

I'm awakened to the smell of blood. Yuki's blood. I quickly stand and rush to the window. But I stand up to quickly and my head spins, making me fall. I need to get to her. The amount of blood I smell, there's a lot. It's lethal to lose that much blood. I push myself up off the ground and grab Nemesis. I jump out the window, hitting the ground running. Too much. Too much blood.

I run as fast my legs can carry me toward the smell. I reach the building where the smell's the strongest. I look up onto on of the ledges and see them. Yuki and...Kaname. The bastard. He's changing her. I scale the building, climbing up the sides and landing on the edge.

"Let her go!" I screamed at Kaname.

"Have you awakened yet...Yuki?" Kaname cooed to her.

"You're..." She whispered.

"Let! Her! Go!" I ordered.

I've lost another friend. I've let her down. I focus on my rage and not my sadness.

"I recognized the smell of Yuki's blood" Zero stands on the roof, Bloody Rose pointed at Kaname, "And...THE PRESENCE OF TWO VAMPIRES! KANAME! YOU...TURNED YUKI-"

"ZERO! ALLY! STOP!" Yuki screamed at us.

I'm surprised she can even stand with how much blood she's lost. But there's something different now. She doesn't look the same. She doesn't smell the same. Her blood...She's a Pureblood. The Pureblood sister of...Kaname Kuran.

My whole body begins to shake, "No. It...can't be."

"This man...is...my brother" Yuki yelled, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. When I was young, I lived with my mother Juri and my father Haruka. Yuki Kuran, that's...the name my parents gave me."

Yuki faints and falls back into Kaname's arms. I collapse onto my knees. My throat burns. My head pounds. Kaname looks at me.

"Whether or not you decide to reveal your true nature, it doesn't matter. Rido will awaken you, no matter what you think."

Before I can respond, he's gone. His word stick in my head. No. No, no, no. This can't happen to me. I cannot let this happen to me. No, no, no.

Yuki. A Pureblood. All this time. No, no, no. I fall onto my side, clutching my head. I try to scream but no sound comes out of my mouth. My head pounds, the vampire side of me trying to claw to the surface. I won't let her come out. She can't. Not now. Not ever.

"The little warrior's fighting back."

Rido. I force myself up onto my feet and jump off the ledge. I land right in front of him. He's still hiding in Senri's body but I can see straight through him.

"Leave. Senri. Alone." I growled, struggling to stay standing.

"Hm...I'm afraid you can't tell me to do such things" Rido chuckled, mocking me, "Oh, Rima. So glad you could join us."

I turn my head to see Rima sitting up on the edge of the wall.

"You're not Senri. So who are you?"

Rima lunges at him, but Rido retaliates, slicing her side. Rima gives him an evil smile.

"Hurting a model's body is pretty low. But at times like this, I'm glad I'm a vampire. Fast healing."

While Rido's occupied with Rima, I sneak up behind him, Nemesis in hand. I take a swing at him but Takuma stops me. He's stronger than me but I'm quicker. I punch him hard in the gut and he doubles over. When I go to finish the job, Rido grabs me from behind.

"Calm yourself, Alicia. The fun has just begun" He whispered into my ear.

He bites into my neck, making me squirm. I can't move. He has me paralyzed.

"Rido. Stop!" Takuma shouted, even though I could barely hear his words.

Rido stops, letting me go. I drop to the ground, unable to feel my legs.

"You're seriously pissing me off" Rima growled, lighting cracking in between her fingers, "I can hear Senri's voice and see Senri's face but those aren't Senri's words. Whoever you are, I'm kicking you out of his body."

"That's not so easy."

The last thing I see is Rima collapsing into Takuma's arms. My vision blurs and I pass out, losing the fight with my brain to stay awake.

* * *

Blood. That's all I can see. Blood.

My body shivers in the cold, snow passing through my window. I pull at my own hair, the pain in my head, killing me. Blood. That's all I can think about. Blood everywhere.

He's begin awakened. Rido. His real body is coming back. He'll be the ruin of me. I...have to. I have to let her out. The vampire side of me. She needs to take over before Rido comes and does it himself.

I stop fighting the pain inside me. I let it engulf me, take over my body. Slowly, the pain dulls. My heart beat slows. I can hardly breath. I close my eyes, hoping it ends soon.

"It will be alright in the end."

A woman's voice whispered into my ear. She sounds familiar but I don't know who she is.

"We are sisters, my dear child. You are my decendent and I am your ansector. Blood binds us. You are free of him, the man who took them from you. You are your true self."

My eyes snap open. My senses are so much sharper. I can hear everything. I can smell everything. I stand from my bed and look in my mirror. My eyes are no longer pale blue. They're violet, like Zero's. Strands of my hair are braided and colored blue. My features are even sharper and defined than before.

I do not look like myself. I do not feel like myself. But this is me now. Before I was a simple girl with an unfortunate past. Now, I'm a Pureblood. One of the first. I was vampire in the shadow of a girl. I tired to believe I could save myself but I was wrong. No matter what I did or tried to accomplish, I would still become this.

"A vampire in the shadow of a girl" I whispered to myself, staring at my violet eyes.

Nemesis and Crimson sit on my bedside table. I wonder if I could still use them. I used them as a Level D but now...I've changed. Will they reject or transform like myself? Only one way to tell. I walk to them and pick up Nemesis. Two blades extend out of the handle, both razor sharp and engraved with one name. Nemesis. I smile slightly. Even my weapons have changed into they're true selves. I pick up Crimson, the handle of the gun turning blood red. The blood red dye stretches out in streams, like blood flowing through veins. It reaches the barrel of the gun then stops. The dye then crawls up my hand, making it look like my hand is cover in blood.

Sunlight creeps into my window, hitting my face. It's still painful. That has not changed. A scream echoes up from the ground below. I quickly jump from my window and land at a Level E's feet.

"Ohhhh, a Pureblood. You will make a wonderful gift for my master" It sniggered.

"He was my master as well. Once. But now, I am that no longer. Unfortunately...that does not change your fate."

I slice the Level E in half with ease. It turns to dust, revealing the Night Class Nobles, Ruka and Kain, behind it.

"You're...a-" Kain begins, stumbling on his words.

"Pureblood? Yes. How? Long story. When? About ten minutes ago. Why?...well I honestly don't know why. Any other questions that I didn't cover?"

Ruka and Kain bow toward me, making me flinch.

"Lady Alicia" They say in unison.

"There's no need for that. Stand up and get back to killing please."

They both nod and head toward where the trouble is the worst.

Huh, me? A Lady? That doesn't sound like me. Then again I'm not me anymore. I'm a Pureblood. A queen, almost. It's going to take quite a while to get used to that.

"Alicia."

I swing around to see Kaien with a solemn look on his face.

"You've changed."

"Really? Never noticed. What's wrong? What else do I have to add to the whole pile of wrong here?"

"Zero."

I freeze. I haven't thought about him. I haven't had time too. Nor the mental space.

"He's getting closer to the edge."

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

"He's been asking to see you."

"He can't."

"Why not?"

"_Why do you think Kaien?! I'm a Pureblood. The one thing he truly hates! I promised him I wouldn't become this...thing and I did! So honestly, why do you think?!" _

Kaien flinches and sighs, "Alicia. He's in pain. He needs you."

My grip on Nemesis tightens, "I can't-"

"You don't have a choice. Alicia, come on."

I open my mouth to protest but quickly close it. I'll have to face him sooner or later. Just turns out it has to be sooner. I nod, holstering Crimson and collapse both blades into handle of Nemesis. Kaien walks toward isolation and I follow him. I notice he has his sword at hand.

"You reliving the glory days?" I asked him, looking at the sword.

"A necessary change" He replied.

We reach the bottom of isolation stairs. I prepare myself for pain but none comes. Bars replace the chains and binding charm. I look through the bars and see Zero on the ground.

"Ally..."

Kaien looks at me them leaves. I wish he hadn't.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, resisting the urge to run away.

"You...you didn't."

"I had no choice-"

"YES YOU DID!" He screamed at me, lifting his head and looking at me.

His violet eyes look into my own, "_You had a choice! And you chose to become...that!"_

"I-I...I have no excuse for this. I don't alright. I was scared and alone, and I didn't think alright!"

"_Leave. Now." _

"Zero, please-"

"_LEAVE!" _

A shiver runs down my spine and I nod.

I turn away and do what I've been doing for the past year. Run away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Bloody Bond

* * *

I slice through another Level E, the air becoming thick with dust.

"Please, tell me that's the last of them " Ruka panted, exhausted.

"Nope. Not even close" I replied, randomly shooting three Level Es.

"Egh, god" She groaned.

"You guys can handle them right? I'm going to go find Kaname."

"What?!" Kain yelled at me.

I don't respond. I just turn and run toward isolation. The smell of blood is so strong near there. I need to know what's going on. I know that I shouldn't. I know I have no right to care for Zero anymore but I don't care. I won't lose him. Not now. Not ever. As I get closer, I realize it's not just Zero's blood I smell. It's Ichiru's too. My suspicion level sky-rockets.

I reach the doorway and walk through but I run straight into someone as I do. Zero. Blood soaks his shirt, both his own and Ichiru's. The smell almost makes me double over.

"What are you doing?" He growled at me.

"I-"

Zero grabs me by the throat and rams me into the wall.

"I'll ask again. _What are you doing?"_

Zero's grip on my neck tightens, to the point where I can't breath. I don't say anything. I just stare into his eyes. He 's gotten stronger. A _lot _stronger.

He loosens his grip and I drop to the ground, gasping for air.

"Huh, you haven't changed completely. You still have that ferocious look in your eye. Even if you're eyes have changed."

"Your brother..."

Zero doesn't respond. I struggle to my feet. Zero looks at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh..."

Zero absent-mindedly grabs one of the br aids in my hair and stares at it.

"Blue streaks. Hm, strange."

I give him a small smile and pull my hair out his hands. Zero grabs my chin and turns my head.

"Your tattoo hasn't changed. Thank God."

"I don't think now's the time to list the differences and similarities between the old me and now."

Zero let's go of me and I walk out. My head pounds at the smell of Zero's blood. I run away from the smell. I need to focus on what's important.

Rido. He has to die. Egh, my brain is a total mess right now. Then again, when was it ever not a total mess?

I run to the front of the school, where Yagari and Kaien said they'd be. I turn a corner and run straight into another person. Jesus, I'm so uncoordinated righ t now. I regain my balance and look at who I ran into. It's Anna.

"Ally?..." She gasped, backing away from me.

"Auntie, I...I'm sorry" I replied.

"How?"

"I can't explain. I don't have time but please...can you trust me enough to know that I have a plan?"

Anna shakes her head and pulls me into a hug, "I've always trusted you, my dear. I just...don't know what to think of this."

I hug her back, beginning to sob into her shoulder. She strokes my strange hair, comforting me. She pulls back, wiping the tears off my face.

"Hold your head high. Stand tall. Put on a brave face. It'll be alright in the end."

I smile sadly at her, "I wish my life were that simple."

"It isn't. But you can always try. Now go. You have people you must protect."

I nod and run back to where I came from. I don't know where I'm going to. I just hope wherever I'm going, there's vampires that need killing.

"Sneaky little warrior."

Rido appears before me. His tall dark stature becomes of him. His strange eyes, haunting.

"You turned yourself before I could get to you. Very sneaky."

"Not sneaky. Reasonable."

"Haha, yeees. When I'm done with Juri's little girl, I think I'll have you."

"I thought you had me already. Or were you being playful when you barged into my home, killed my parents, tortured, raped and turned me? Was that just harmless fun?"

"Why, yes. It's just unfortunate I couldn't make you the fine servant I wanted y ou to be."

I growl at him, pulling out Crimson and Nemesis. Rido laughs at me.

"I will not stop till I have her."

"Well here I am."

Yuki jumps down from a window in the sch ool building. Her Artemis is now transformed, just like Nemesis and Crimson. Now in the shape of scythe, it's almost taller than her.

"Haha, you look just like Juri."

Rido lunges at her but Yuki blocks him w ith Artemis.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki yelled, strugglin g to keep Rido back.

I run up and tackle him, catching him off guard. He throws me off, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, breaking a rib or two in the process. I quickly stand and pick up my weapons. Rido flies up onto the school roof, Yuki and I follow him.

"It's the end of the line, Rido. Be a good boy and stay still" I teased him.

"I don't think so" He replied.

I run forward and slice off his right arm. But just to be unfair, it regenerates . I go to slice again but out of nowhere, a large tangle of thorns wraps itself around my wrist and yanks me back. The thorns cut into my skin, taking in my blood.

"What the hell?!" I snapped, turning to the score of the thorns.

Zero stands in a tangled matter of thorn s that extend out of his arm. He holds Bloody Rose in his spare hand. The thorns let go of my wrist and I yank my hand back.

"I won't let you die, Alicia. Not now. Not ever" Zero said, looking down at me.

"Thank you, my love. But I can fight my own battles. You have to trust me enough to do that" I replied, watching my wrist heal.

Rido lunges at Yuki but I slice off his legs, making him trip. They grow back, just like his arm. Rido laughs and lunges at me, grabbing my arm. I shove him off and kick him in the gut. He smashes into the ground, almost going through the roof onto the floor below. Rido stands and laughs again. Yuki takes a swing at Rido, almost reaching his neck. Zero's thorns catch ahold of Artemis.

"Don't take my prey" He growled at Yuki, before flicking her off the building, "He's mine."

Zero's thorns wrap around my waist and fling me off the building as well. I hit the ground hard, creating a dent in the ground. I groan and stand. Geez, that hurt. Could he have thrown me onto a tree instead of the bloody concrete?

"Ally! Are you okay?" Yuki yelled at me, having hardly a scratch on her since she landed on Hanabusa.

"Yes, of course. Slamming into the concrete ground did absolutely nothing to me " I snapped, picking up Crimson.

Zero's thorns rip through the building, dragging Rido with them. He heals himself and lunges at me, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into the tree behind me.

"Your blood will give me the strength I need" He snarled.

"Not today" I growled back.

I knee him in the stomach and kick him a way. He goes flying into the crumbling school building. He regains himself and appears behind Yuki. He whispers into her ear and she squirms to get away. She stabs him in the shoulder with Artemis but he does not flinch. Zero's thorns reach him before I can. They erupt out of the ground engulfing him, killing him. His skin cracks and he shatters into fragments and dust. I smile. Rido deserved the wrath of Zero's thorns.

But my happiness disappears quickly. Zero turns the Bloody Rose on Yuki.

"Do you honestly think everything would be alright for you after this?" He growled at her.

"Zero, don't!" I yelled, running to him.

"Leave us, Ally! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No! Zero-"

"LEAVE!"

"NO! I won't run anymore. I won't run away just because things get difficult!"

I stand in front of him, his gun pointed at my chest.

"What do you plan to do? Kill Yuki and Kaname? What good would that do? Hm?" I asked him.

"I've decided. I will exterminate all Purebloods, even if I die trying."

"Will you kill me as well, my love? Well, why don't you start?"

I grab the Bloody Rose and point it at my head. Zero's eyes widen.

"You said you want to exterminate all Purebloods. I'm a Pureblood."

"Ally, I-"

"Empty threats don't sit well with me. Be a man, look me in the eyes and pull trigger."

Zero is shocked, staring at me with wide eyes. I smile sadly and let go of the gun.

"I can't kill you Ally. No matter who you are, I can't" Zero said blankly.

"Then how could you kill Yuki? The girl who cared for you and protected you when your parents died? Think before you say things, my love. Although, Kaname Kuran deserves to die. I know you'd kill him if you got the chance."

I turn and walk away. I run and find my aunt, who's battling vampire hunters. Of course, the Association President's on the Council's side. A young hunter stabs my aunt in the shoulder and she cries out. Yagari retaliates, grabbing the boy's hand and snapping his wrist. The boy curses and stumbles backwards. I run to my aunt, who's clutching her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Touga. Don't hurt the poor boy" Anna gasped.

"Too late. I already did" Yagari replied.

I pull my aunt aside and look at her wound.

"God. He may be young but the boy's got some strength" I chuckled blankly, looking at my aunt's wound.

"Will she be okay?" Yagari asked, staring at Anna's pale face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Keep the bloody Association back" Anna snapped at him, waving him away.

Yagari sighs and goes back to fighting.

"So my dear. Rido dead?" Anna gasped as I pulled off her jacket.

"Yes" I answered, trying to avoid giving complicated answers.

"Zero and Yuki? Are they alright?"

"Yes..."

"Look at me, Alicia."

I look into my dear aunt's eyes, worry etched across her face.

"What did Zero do?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Alicia Lucy Kallasar, do not lie to me. What did Zero do?"

I sigh and look away from her, "He said. ..that he would kill all Purebloods. He was lying. When I asked him to kill me, he couldn't do it."

"Of course he couldn't. You mean too much to him, my dear. He loves you. Do you honestly think he would kill you?"

"Well...I..."

"Use your brain, Alicia. I knew him before even you did. He's not that kind of p erson."

"What kind of person?"

"The kind of person who betrays the person they love. He is not that kind of person. Go now. I'll be fine, it's just a scratch."

"But-"

"_Go!" _

I sigh and leave. God, what was I thinking? I just opened my mouth and said what I thought, no reason going into it. Idiot, idiot, idiot. I run back to the crumbling building but as soon as I get there, Zero's thorns wrap around my neck and pull me into the air. I struggle against them but that just makes them cut into me more. I look down at Zero, who isn't actually controlling the thorns anymore. Kaname Kuran's controlling them.

"Don't get in my way, Alicia. I will kill Zero. He dared point Bloody Rose at Yuki, something I would never forgive" Kaname growled, making the thorns tighter around my neck.

"And I'll kill you if you lay a hand on him. I'm not woman to be toyed with. I'm not your pawn that has become a queen" I snarled back, cutting my hands as I claw the thorns off.

"Yes. I've known that for a while now. As useful as you have been, I no longer have any need for either of you."

As the thorns tighten, I watch the blood on my hands turn black. It drifts off my hands like a mist and hovers around Nemesis, strapped to my leg. I pull it off my leg and the blades retract out of the handle at my touch. The black mist settles on the blades, leaving only the eng ravings visible on them. The thorns stop tightening. Instead they retreat at the sight of Nemesis. It's like the weapons themselves are living beings, with minds, strengths and fears.

Kaname looks at me, confused.

"Well I guess you're not the only one who has badass powers" I chuckled.

I run up to him, Nemesis begging for blood. I slice upwards but Yuki blocks me.

"Ally, no! Stop it, all of you!" She screamed, "Brother, don't hurt Zero. Please, I'm begging you!"

Kaname opens his mouth to protest but then decides against it.

"Alright Yuki. I won't hurt him. You are too kind, my dear sister" He replied, "Bloody Rose. Remember who you enemy is."

Wind rushes past and Kaname disappears. Before I'm fully aware of the situation, Yuki runs to Zero. She tugs Bloody Rose out of his hand and he cries out. It must have been killing him, taking his blood. Just like a vampire.

Zero stares at Yuki for a few seconds then pulls her to him, hugging her. I smile sadly and walk away. I scale the crumbling building and sit on the edge, toward the sun.

What do I do now? I can't stay here. It's too dangerous for the Day Class students for me to be here. I could easily lose control and kill one of them. But...what about Zero? I can't leave him high and dry. He's too precious to me. I bury my head in my hands. What will I do? I've buried myself in a hole I can't get out of. You see Ally, this what happens when you don't think!

"Ally..."

I turn my head to see Zero, in his tall angelic form. I give a small smile and stand up.

"Hey" I muttered, my brown and blue hair swaying in the wind.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I was a complete ass-"

"No...Zero. I was the ass in this situation. I...turned myself when I said that I wouldn't. I wish I wasn't so stupid and inconsiderate-"

"You're not. You do what you do in order to survive. I get that."

"Yeah. It's just what I have to do always seems to hurt everyone around me."

Zero walks to me and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same.

"I have to leave" I whispered, tightening my hold on him as I say it.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? It's not safe. For the school, for you, for everyone. I'm pretty sure, Kaname Kuran wants my head after I tried to kill him."

"I'd never let him touch you."

"I know, my love. But I can't risk it."

"Stay, Alicia. Please...I won't lose you."

I lift my head off his chest and look up at him.

"Convince me otherwise."

Zero smiles slightly and kisses me. Tears fall from the corners of my eyes. Of course this would make me stay. I love him, and this just makes thinking of leaving even worse.

Zero pulls back and looks at me, hopefully.

"That change your mind?" He whispered, kissing my tears away.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. My mind is in shatters right now" I replied, feeling mentally drained.

"Stay...Stay with me..."

"Alright, my love. I'll stay. But not here. I'll stay in town, away from this place."

"That's good enough for me."

I smile and pull his head down for another kiss.

He is mine and I am his. That is how it will always be. Now and forever.

Zero or Freedom? Months or Eternity? These questions no longer matter. Although one question remains.

What does Kaname have planned for us all now?

* * *

**Okay, I'm currently debating whether to carry this on under this story or create a new story labeled as a sequel to this. No idea what to do,sooooo... help help help help help help help help help. Leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks for the support on this story, it means a lot that people actually like this story, even if my writing's a bit sketchy sometimes. Thank you :):):):)**


	17. Authors Note

**Alright. So I've decided to make a sequel to this story, 'In the Shadow of a Pureblood'.**

**It won't be posted for two days, since I'm going on a school camp and unfortunately I can't take my computer nor my iPad with me, so I won't be able to finish the first chapter. **

**Thank you for the support on this story. It means a lot that people like my story. Thank you for the reviews and I hope everyone will like the sequel. :):):):)**


End file.
